Just a ghost, running scared- Part 2
by kely-jo
Summary: continues on from "Just a ghost, running scared." Given a second chance to effectively prevent the inevitable from happening, Caroline embarks upon a journey to save the lives of everyone she loves... will she finally get the happy ending she's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**4 years later...**

_Caroline giggled, running up the stairs. He could catch her quite easily if he wanted to. But he enjoyed the thrill of the chase as much as she enjoyed being chased. _

_He closed the bedroom door behind him, upon entering the room. Leaning against the hard wood door, he studied Caroline intently. She was a vision. Big, bright blue eyes always so full of curiously. Soft, blonde curls that bounced as she walked across the room. There was no way a creature as mesmerizing as her could possibly be mean't for him. Yet she was. Caroline was his. _

_"I can't wait for all this to be over with... so we can finally be together" she mused, running her hands along the silk sheets. Looking up at him, she gave him a coy smile before perching on the edge of his bed. _

_"I can't wait to wake up, every morning, in your arms... preferably naked" she said playfully, giving him a wink._

_Klaus laughed, a hearty chuckle. _

_Caroline smiled. "I love the sound of your laughter... I love... everything about you actually" she said honestly._

_Lifting one brow, curious. "Is that so?" he asked, pushing himself off the door and making his way over to her. _

_"Uh huhh" she nodded, biting her lip. Caroline looked down shyly, before hopping off the bed and sauntering towards him. Coming to stand right infront of him, she looked up, giving him an affectionate smile. _

_"I love you" she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper._

_His heart soared. "I love you too" he breathed, lifting one hand to gently cup her cheek. He closed his eyes, slowly leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips..._

_A cold feeling washed over him. Klaus frowned, opening his eyes to the dramatically different scene that lay before him. Caroline on the ground, hovering Ivantika's unconscious body. In her hands an amulet with a red stone, pulsing like a heartbeat. _

_"Caroline" he asked, his breaths becoming laboured. The air was too thick. He couldn't breathe._

_Caroline wasn't looking at him. She was looking at someone else with heart break written all over her face. When she gave an apologetic smile, a few silent tears falling down her cheeks, Klaus tried to go to her. But he couldn't. He couldn't take a single step._

_Turning to look at the person Caroline was staring at so intently, Klaus' heart skipped a beat upon seeing himself. It was him. Only it wasn't. He was standing right here. Only he was standing over there as well. There were dark shadowed figures surrounding his carbon copy._

_Caroline's sweet voice broke the heavy silence. "I wish I never left Mystic Falls" she breathed._

_"Nooooo" Klaus' copy roared, flashing towards her._

Klaus' eyes shot open, his heart hammering in his chest. He could hear Rebekah's screams echoing throughout the hall.

Taking a few deep calming breaths, he quickly got off the bed and pulled a vest on, before flashing into her bedroom. What was becoming a nightly ritual.

"It's okay. It's okay Bekah. It was only a dream" he said, gathering her into his arms.

Rebekah grabbed a fistful of his vest, clinging on to him as though he were a life raft. "It felt so real Nik" she sobbed. Her body racking with tears. She buried her face in his chest.

"I know sweetheart. I know" Klaus said, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I saw him die" Rebekah cried. "He died because of me" she said, her body heaving, gasping for breath.

"Sshhh" he said, hoping to calm her. He idly noted that Elijah was leaning at the doorway. "Matt's not dead Rebekah. He's alive" Klaus said softly. "You spoke to him just yesterday. Do you remember?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. "He's with Jeremy in Florida, having a wonderful time."

Rebekah nodded. "But I saw him die" she sniffed. "Why does it always feel so real Nik? Why does it feel like it really happened?" she asked, sheer frustration evident in her voice.

Breathing a heavy sigh, "I don't know Bekah" Klaus said honestly. "They're just bad dreams..."

"Won't you stay with me" she all but pleaded. Rebekah lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and her bottom lip was quivering slightly.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "always" he said softly, giving her a small smile.

Klaus angled himself to sit up, leaning back on the bed head. Rebekah curled into his chest, closing her eyes.

He knew she would be afraid to fall asleep again. To be quite honest, he was terrified of falling asleep again as well. But they would, as they always did, finding comfort in each other's presence.

After a moment, Elijah left, making his way into his own bedroom and shutting the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all my lovely readers :)<strong>

**If you're new, and entirely confused by what just happened up above, then please go read "Just a ghost, running scared" first. This story is not a new story. This story is mean't to be either an epilogue or continuation of that story, I'm not quite sure any more. Lol. But **I titled it "-Epilogue" because this story is wrapping up. Please do keep that in mind. **So in order to understand what's happening here and to get the full impact of this story, I urge you to go read that one first. Please.**

**If you're not so new, and have already read "Just a ghost, running scared" then welcome back my darlings :) I'm so happy you've followed me here. This story will be multi- chaptered, but only a few chapters long. As you can see, we've done a 4 year time jump, so we'll mostly be putting the pieces together as to what Caroline has been up to for all these years. As well as catching up with everyone else. It's going to be fun :) So enjoy!**

**And please do remember to leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're been through this Elijah" Elena said, sighing heavily. She leaned against the counter. "There's nothing more to discuss" she said tiredly, wishing he would just drop it. Every single time the members of the Original vampire family got those damned dreams, Elijah would pester her about revealing Caroline's details that Elena had been privy too. But there was no way Elena would betray her friend's trust like that. As much as she loved Elijah, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were like sisters. They knew each other before they even knew themselves, and no guy was ever going to come between them.

"I beg to differ, my sweet" he said patiently, handing her a hot mug of coffee. He hoped that she would change her mind. Elena was loyal to a fault, trustworthy and dependable. They were but a few of the many reasons he loved her so dearly. Yet sometimes her nature proved to be a hindrance. "Whatever Miss Forbes is up to must have something to do with these dreams... they only started when she suddenly left without so much as a farewell. If you'd simply tell me where she is, I'd be able to help her in whatever circumstances she has seemed to have gotten herself into" he explained, sounding sincere in his offer to help.

But it wasn't that simple. Elena was shaking her head before he was even finished. "I'm not going to tell you where she is" Elena said, a bit sadly. "I can understand if you don't trust her, but can't you trust me at least?" Elena asked.

Elijah frowned. "I do trust you" he stated honestly.

Elena nodded, believing him. She knew that Elijah trusted her, and she trusted him unequivocally. If only he would stop asking questions she had no idea how to answer. "If I tell you, then I might as well tell Klaus too, and that's the last thing she wants. If Klaus finds out..."

"If I find out what?" Klaus asked, sauntering into the room. He lifted one brow curious, waiting patiently. Elena mentally cursed herself for not paying attention. What was the use of vampire hearing if she didn't bother to use it.

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it shut when Elijah placed a hand on her arm. "Elena has just informed me that Miss Bennett has been called to Miss Forbes' aid... perhaps some part of Miss Forbes' plan went amiss?" he stated, but it sounded more like a question, looking at Elena curiously.

"I'm not going to repeat myself Elijah" Elena ground out, irritation colouring her tone. She placed the mug on the counter. "Whatever Caroline's told Bonnie, and whatever Bonnie's told me, is honestly none of your concern" she said, clearly annoyed by Elijah's insistence. Elena could understand their curiosity. Not having any of the dreams herself, and after growing accustomed to Rebekah's meltdowns after having them, Elena could sympathise with their plight. But even if what Caroline was doing were some how related to the Originals getting those dreams, it didn't mean that Caroline caused them.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, studying Elena intently. "But you do know where Caroline is" Klaus pointed out, "and what's she's doing."

Elena looked surprised, obviously not having realised that she let that titbit of information escape. Sharing a look with Elijah, Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I..." she stopped, gathering her thoughts. "Bonnie called yesterday, while you two and Rebekah were out, shopping for Ivantika's birthday tomorrow. Something happened..." at Klaus' expression, Elena hastily explained, "nothing bad. I mean, Caroline just wants Bonnie to do a spell."

"And you wouldn't happen to know what that spell is, would you?" Klaus asked patiently. Caroline had gathered a horde of witches over the last few years, all content on doing her bidding. A feat that he himself had not been able to accomplish in over a thousand years. What promise had Caroline made to them to attract such unwavering loyalty, completely eluded Klaus. But in the past four years, Caroline hadn't called in the Bennett witch's aid. Not once. Why now?

Elena stilled, before tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. A clear sign of her discomfort. She opened her mouth, then closed it shut again. So indecisive.

"You're worried" Klaus mused. He smirked when the doppelgänger frowned. Shaking his head, "she hasn't told you what she's up to, has she?" Klaus asked, wickedly amused by the prospect. "Sure, she might have kept you informed in the beginning, but now... now you have no idea what Bonnie and Caroline are doing. You're just as out of the loop as we are" he surmised, chuckling lightly when she looked down, upset.

"Niklaus" Elijah chided.

"You'd do well to tell us what you do know sweetheart" Klaus said softly, but his voice took on a menacing edge. "My patience is wearing thin... these dreams feel much to real to be merely dreams. I want to know why Caroline has left me" he stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Klaus scoffed under his breath when Elijah made an infinitesimal move to angle himself in front of Elena's body. It was disappointing that Elijah thought so lowly of him. Elena had been living under the same roof for nearly one year too long, and if in all that time Klaus hadn't killed the rather annoying creature, then he surely wouldn't do so now. Ignoring Elijah's move, and feeling somewhat satisfied when Elijah offered him an apologetic smile.

"Fine..." Elena said, her voice barely above a whisper, sounding defeated. "But only if you promise one thing" Elena said, more firmly.

Klaus lifted a brow, curious, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "and what's that?" he asked, entertaining the notion.

"Promise that you're not going after her... promise that you'll trust her" Elena said, sounding hopeful.

Klaus smiled, chuckling amusedly. "Sweetheart, if I didn't trust her... you lot would already be dead, and I would have found her and dragged her back here, a long time ago" he said honestly.

* * *

><p>"So... don't get mad" Bonnie said tentatively, making her way back inside the room, "but Elena might have let the cat out of the bag."<p>

"Seriously?" Caroline said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "We're so close to getting this done, and Elena might have just ruined all our hard work" Caroline said, shaking her head.

"All your hard work... because I just got here" Bonnie said, pulling a few manuscripts out of her tote bag and placing them on the table. "And I really don't get what the big secret is, no one's going to ruin anything Care... you need to calm down" Bonnie said, not unkindly.

Caroline sighed. Bonnie didn't understand, no one did. She told them the bare basics of what had happened... that there was an all powerful group of supernatural creatures intent on killing Klaus and she had to find away to kill them before they ever got the chance to. But Bonnie didn't appreciate the concept of any creatures being more powerful than the Original hybrid. Not after seeing the vast amount of power Ivantika held. Her ability for someone so young was almost frightening. Imagine what Klaus was capable of, if the full extent of his power were tested.

No. Bonnie didn't understand, because Bonnie wasn't there. That day, when Caroline's whole world turned upside down. When Ivantika lay unconscious on the floor... when Klaus was offering himself up in sacrifice.

With a heavy sigh, "thanks for coming by the way" Caroline said sincerely. "I'm surprised you were able to pry Kol's hands off you" she said, giggling.

Bonnie laughed, blushing scarlet. It was clear that Bonnie and Kol were very happy together, and Caroline was glad that history repeated itself in that regard. Bonnie deserved to be happy.

"Well the whole family is making their way to Paris, for Ivantika's twenty first birthday party. With the exception of me and Rebekah, none of them have seen her for the past four years" Bonnie explained, flipping through the pages of her ancestor Ayanna's grimoire. "Everyone's pretty surprised that she's actually celebrating her birthday this year."

Caroline frowned. "That's not part of the plan" she said, shaking her head. "Klaus and his family aren't supposed to be there for Ivantika's birthday" she said, panic seeping into her voice.

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly, obviously missing the rough edge of Caroline's tone. "I may have done a locator spell before I left. I mean, she's hard to find, but I know the exact trace of her magical aura, so to speak, after practising with her for so long... and they all really miss her Caroline. Ivantika's been pretty absent since she left that day..."

"It's not like she's been hiding out with me, for the past couple years Bon. She's been with me for a few months at a time, running off with Darius every once in a while..." Caroline defended, cutting Bonnie off. She knew what Bonnie was insinuating, but there wasn't any time for explanations.

"I have to call her" Caroline said, putting out her hand, motioning for Bonnie's phone.

Bonnie looked up from the grimoire, studying Caroline intently. "What's so important that Klaus isn't even allowed to see his daughter on her birthday? Or why can't Elijah, Kol and Rebekah show up to celebrate with their niece?" Bonnie asked, sounding entirely too judgemental.

"Ivantika's not expecting them" Caroline hedged. "I just want to give her a heads up."

"Maybe they want to surprise her" Bonnie ventured. "It is her birthday, after all."

"Ivantika hates surprises" Caroline stated, motioning for Bonnie's phone again.

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head. "You always were a terrible liar Care" she said, disappointed. Caroline could tell that Bonnie wanted to say something but was debating whether she should say it or not.

"Just spit it out Bon" Caroline said, pushing the manuscript away and folding her arms, patiently waiting.

"We know that you've told her" Bonnie stated matter of factly. "And the fact that you've told Klaus' daughter what's going on, and you haven't told Klaus... or even me or Elena..."

"I"ve told you and Elena" Caroline defended.

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Bits and pieces to keep us informed... but half the time we don't know where you are or what you're doing. I was actually surprised that you told me to come here. Do you have any idea how relieved Elena and I were, to finally know where you are?"

"Bonnie..."

Taking a deep breath, "you've been travelling the world for four years Caroline... gathering witches. Whole covens dedicated to serve you. They're loyal to you. I mean, you say that there's this big threat, and you're trying to find a way to save Klaus... so why don't you just tell him? You didn't need to do this on your own..."

"You don't understand Bonnie... you weren't there" Caroline nearly shouted, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, before walking around the table to come stand infront of Caroline. "Then help me understand" she pleaded. "I won't tell anyone... I just... I want to know Care. I'm worried about you... it's like you've pressed paused on your life and you're obsessed with... I don't even know."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, seeing the genuine concern on her face. "I did something" Caroline confessed. "Something bad happened and I undid it" Caroline explained. "And everyday that goes by, I'm so afraid that history will repeat itself, and what happened, will happen again... just the thought of having Klaus any where near this" she stopped, swallowing her emotion.

"You're not making any sense Caroline" Bonnie said worriedly, taking Caroline's hand in hers.

"You want to know?" Caroline asked, laughing incredulously. "The only reason I told Ivantika was because she's the only person I could tell... she's the only one they won't hurt. Because they don't know she knows... they can't get inside her head."

"Caroline you're scaring me..." Bonnie said, her brows furrowed.

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you" Caroline said resolutely. "You're right... there's no reason to keep this a secret any more because it'll all be over soon. But I need to call Ivantika, Bon. Klaus and his family... Elena... they can't be there."

"Fine" Bonnie said, nodding. "But first, tell me... tell me whatever it is that you and V are up to" Bonnie pleaded. "I want to help Caroline. I want to help you do what you need to do so you can finally come home... please."

Taking a deep calming breath, "have you ever heard of the Guardians?" Caroline asked, watching as fear became the most prominent emotion of Bonnie's face.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the past millennium. Never would he have imagined, in his wildest dreams, that she would be doing this for him. For the past four years, she had left behind her mother, her friends, her life. She had been seemingly obsessed with accomplishing whatever it is she had set out to do. He had tracked her, every once in a while. Then after a while, she became increasingly harder to find... until she seemingly dropped off the map. Whispers of what she was doing, however, spread like wildfire. She was, after all, the object of his affection. And Caroline having his daughter as a some times travel companion, did not go unnoticed. But beyond that, what she had accomplished in a rather short space of time, made her a hot topic for supernatural gossip mongers. A vampire, who commanded hoards of witches. He would be proud, if he were not almost frightened. She had become a queen all on her own.

And why?

Because Caroline was terrified of losing him.

That thought, not only drove her away, but drove her to want to achieve an ultimate goal of ridding the world of supernatural beings more powerful than even him.

With a heavy sigh, he knocked back his drink, relishing the feel of the amber liquid burning his throat, soothing his nerves.

Klaus was grateful that Elena had been so forthcoming, and he was sure that the doppelgänger was entirely honest with him. But the information she provided only proved to generate more questions in his mind. Then in the middle of their conversation, Elena received a call from Caroline herself, asking Elena to join her and Bonnie. Klaus scoffed. He could have ripped the doppelgänger's heart purely out of spite... the sheer malice he felt for the circumstances he was in, when Elena excused herself so that he wouldn't overhear Caroline's location, was simply unparalleled.

Who were these supernatural beings more powerful than him?

Why did Caroline want to be the one to get rid of them?

And beyond that... why hadn't she simply told him?

He knew there was far more to the story that the simple facts Elena laid out. He hated nothing more than not being privy to matters that obviously concerned him. How dare she? How dare she leave him... beseech him to trust her, when she didn't trust him? If Caroline had trusted him, then she would have been honest with him from the start. If Caroline sought it fit to risk her life to save him, when there was no apparent threat... when there hadn't been a threat for the past four years, then he deserved to know why.

"Niklaus..." his brother's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"I'm not in the mood Elijah. You'll forgive me if I don't wish to discuss..."

"I understand that you're upset" Elijah said, placatingly, taking a seat next to his brother.

"Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel brother" Klaus spat out, angrily. "She left me... for this" Klaus said incredulously. "Some imagined threat that she believes herself capable of getting rid of."

"I think it quite a romantic notion..."

"I don't bloody care what you think Elijah" Klaus shouted, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He cast a fleeting glance at Rebekah's sleeping form in the row of seats behind him, before continuing softer, "if it is a threat to me, as Caroline obviously honestly believes it to be... if these supernatural beings are more powerful than us... then how dare she risk her life trying to get rid of them?"

"From what Elena has told me, it is in Caroline's nature to protect those she cares for..." Elijah said calmly.

A low growl rumbled from deep within Klaus' chest. "It is not her duty to protect me... it is mine to protect her" Klaus practically snarled.

Elijah, not the least bit deterred by his brother's anger, took the empty glass from Klaus' hand and motioned to the stewardess to bring him another. "Is it so terrible that the concept of losing you frightens her?" Elijah asked seriously.

"It's been four years Elijah... four years of travelling the world without really seeing it or stopping to enjoy it. Four years of searching for whatever the bloody hell she's been trying to find... if she had simply been honest with me..." Klaus said, looking out the window, down at the world below. Caroline should have been by his side all these years. He was supposed to be the one to show her the world.

"Ahhh" Elijah said, smiling knowingly.

Klaus frowned, looking at his brother questioningly.

"You wish that she would have allowed you a choice in the matter" Elijah stated matter of factly. "She left to protect you, but you would have chosen to have her by your side instead" Elijah mused, shaking his head.

After a moment, Klaus sighed heavily. He wetted his lips, studying Elijah curiously. If it wasn't for Rebekah's haughty remarks, and without a doubt, all that Elena told him, Elijah wouldn't have had the slightest clue of the tenure of Klaus and Caroline's relationship. Even so, Klaus had never been open with Elijah about matters of the heart... simply because there were no matters of the heart before. Not before Caroline.

She was but a figment of his imagination at this point. Klaus had seen her after seventeen years... only to receive a confession of her love for him and a promise to return to him. He'd be damned if he waited another seventeen years to see her again. Now that he knew what she was up to... he needed to know why. A simple question that he deserved an answer to.

As though Elijah read his thoughts, "you trusting her would not go unappreciated" Elijah commented idly.

Shaking his head, "my relationship with her is clearly not built on trust."

"Niklaus" Elijah chided.

"I told you brother, I am not in a mood to discuss this" Klaus said, with an air of finality.

Elijah sighed, before nodding.

* * *

><p>Ivantika giggled, blurring past the foyer, up the stairs to the second floor. She tried to quiet her laughter as she ducked in the armoire in the bedroom Rebekah usually used when she visited. With a big smile on her face, she hid behind some dresses Rebekah left behind, waiting with bated breath. There wasn't a single sound... perhaps he was on the other side of the manor? She focused intently, using her superior hybrid hearing, but there was nothing. The air was still, the silence heavy. Ivantika opened the wardrobe door but a fraction, to take a peek... tentatively poking her head out when she realised there was no one there. With a frown, she left her hiding place, softly tip toeing outside the bedroom... into the hall. Where was he? She knew he was here. She heard his car pull into the drive.<p>

She startled, strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist, as he buried his face in her curls. "I got you" he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. She didn't even hear a sound, didn't even catch his scent... she wasn't aware of his presence until he made his presence known. It should frighten her... how much stronger he was than her, how much faster, how much more experienced at everything. But it didn't.

Ivantika giggled, turning around in his arms, only to be greeted with an affectionate smile. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Happy twenty first birthday, my love" he wished her warmly.

She pulled him in for another kiss, deepening it. With one arm still around her waist, his other hand moved to gently cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. After a few seconds he pulled away. She mewled in protest.

Darius chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle her nose with his, before pulling away entirely. "Come" he said, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she asked, eyes shining brightly. Darius was always affectionate, but there was a playful glint in his eyes that had butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"It's a surprise" he winked, pulling her along.

Ivantika's smile fell, a little, but it went unnoticed by him. She hated surprises, and Darius knew as much. Yet she didn't protest. After all, it was her birthday. Darius must have something special to give her for her birthday. No need to ruin the good mood he was clearly in, because she was over pre cautious.

Bonnie had called warning Ivantika of her family's arrival. Ivantika had tried to get into contact with them, but was unable to. They were probably already on their way, so she caught the first flight out and happily relocated her birthday party to Thailand. She loved it here, but it was a bit jarring. She blamed it on her nerves. She and Caroline had big plans for tonight, and if everything went according to plan, they would finally be able to get rid of the Guardians for good. Klaus would be safe. Caroline and Klaus would finally be able to be together.

She could understand Caroline's deep rooted fear, of having him here. But Caroline had tried so hard, for so long, to find a way to defeat the Guardians, and she finally did. History would not repeat itself, so to speak. Once Caroline got rid of the Guardians once and for all, they would all go back to living their lives without fear.

Darius didn't know the whole truth, but he was understanding and trusting that she had to do what she had to do, to help Caroline, to protect Klaus. Ivantika knew that Darius was worried. He hated not being able to help. But he was always so entirely supportive.

Ivantika allowed herself to be led down the stairs, through the foyer and out the door. "Where are we going?" she laughed, as he pulled her along outside the manor, towards the forest. She tugged playfully at his hand, but he tightened his grip. Ivantika frowned. "Darius?" she asked, confused. Why was he leading her into the forest?

The lush, thick forest behind the Thailand manor, was never a place Ivantika ventured into. Not after what Caroline had told her. In the other reality, the one that Caroline had effectively wished away, this forest was where the alternate world was hidden... where all the bad things had happened. Darius didn't know exactly why, but Ivantika had told him she never wanted to go there. "Darius, you know I hate the woods here" she said, trying to pull her hand away.

Darius didn't say anything. He kept a firm grip on her hand and kept walking. Something was wrong.

"Darius" Ivantika snarled. "What is wrong with you? You're scaring me" she said, panicked, struggling against him.

But still, he kept walking, almost dragging her along.

For the first time, since Caroline had told her the story of the Guardians and the alternate reality Caroline had lived, Ivantika started to feel genuine fear. "Please" Ivantika said, her voice raw with emotion. "I don't want to go in there" she said, trying to pry her hand away. "Let me go! Darius, let me go!" she begged, his grip on her, almost painful, her hand numbing.

She caught his scent before she saw him, and she was never more grateful for his presence.

"My niece said to let go" he breathed, in one smooth move, snapping Darius' neck. As Darius crumbled, Ivantika snatched her injured hand away.

"Uncle Kol" she sobbed, catapulting herself into his arms.

"It's okay... it's okay" Kol consoled her, gently cradling her already healing hand in his. "What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know" Ivantika said, struggling for breath, her heart hammering in her chest. "Darius would never" she said, shaking her head. "He knows I hate the forest here... he would never force me to go in there" she explained.

Kol lifted one brow, disbelievingly.

"Something's wrong" Ivantika said. "We have to call Caroline... something's happening" she said, her brows puckered in dismay. Then she realised... "wait... how are you here?" she asked, taking a measured step away. Kol was supposed to be in Paris... Bonnie said that she had done a locator spell to track Ivantika in Paris. Ivantika left as soon as she could. Her family was supposed to be in Paris. There was no way they would know Ivantika was in Thailand.

"Uncle Kol" Ivantika said, but it sounded more like a question. She took another step back as the panic began to seep back in.

Kol smiled. It was a wicked smile, his eyes shown a playful glint. Ivantika gasped as Kol's face morphed into the face of a stranger... Kol's scent diminishing, and in it's place, Ivantika could sense a strong presence, radiating power. And in that moment, she knew.

They were here.

The Guardians were here.

This was the Guardian Caroline had described.

"Hello, Ivantika Rose" he said, his unfamiliar voice smoother than honey. "It's so wonderful to meet you again" he said, smiling.

Ivantika's first instinct was to flee, but before she could make so much as a single move, her vision became blurred. Her eyelids grew heavy. She fell to the ground... her world becoming dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline couldn't believe how fast everything happened.

She regretted telling Bonnie the truth the moment the words left her mouth, yet there was this undeniable feeling of relief. As though the heavy burden Caroline was carrying for the past four years, suddenly became lighter. All it took was telling one of her very best friends, a long winded tale of how the Guardians, an all powerful group of supernatural creatures, basically shot the world to hell, kidnapped Klaus' daughter, and sentenced Klaus to death. Caroline had successfully managed to thwart their plans by making a simple, amateur wish... that she never left Mystic Falls. Caroline had effectively undid all that was done.

By the look on Bonnie's face, Caroline knew that her friend believed her. Bonnie's expression told more of not wanting to believe that such a reality was even a possibility. She had every intention of giving Bonnie a bit of time to let the information sink in, but never in a million years would Caroline had every expected Bonnie to ask, or rather, command, that she tell Elena the truth as well. A few hours, and Elena was also here. Bonnie regulated the tale just as efficiently as Caroline had, even adding the bits of supernatural mythology of the Guardians that Caroline had left out.

Upon hearing of Jeremy's death almost brought Elena to tears, and Caroline had to remind her that Jeremy was very much alive, with Matt, soaking up the sun in Florida. It never really sunk in, the grand scheme of things, how much Caroline had undone by making that simple wish. Stefan's heartbreak, Jeremy and Matt's death, New Orleans burning to the ground, entire witch covens wiped out... so much had happened, what would hopefully never come to pass. Yet all Caroline could think about was Klaus. Him, defeated, offering himself up in exchange for Ivantika... the memory haunted her every single day that went by.

Just as she was about to press pause on the emotional turmoil and usher them inside the living room of her two bedroom apartment, for popcorn and a movie, Bonnie's phone rang.

Caroline couldn't believe how fast everything changed.

Darius had called to inform them of Ivantika's alleged kidnapping. And in an instant Caroline knew that it was the Guardians that had taken her away.

Klaus and his family were already on their way...

The Guardians knew... the Guardians knew what Caroline had planned. Four years of preparation on her part, mean't four years of theirs. Or did she think they would sit idly by as she found a way to get rid of them once and for all? Caroline cursed herself for being so reckless... so utterly foolish. She quickly sent a message to the witches. They all sacrificed themselves for the cause. They deserved to know that their plan was going to fail...

"Care... there's no way you could have known" Bonnie said softly, hoping to calm her frazzled nerves.

Caroline ran one hand through her hair, tugging on it. "We have to go" she mumbled, flashing over to her tote and roughly shoving books and manuscripts inside.

"Caroline..." Bonnie tried again.

"Don't" Caroline said angrily. Swallowing back her emotion, "just don't, okay?" she said softer.

"This isn't your fault, Care" Elena said softly, but she made haste to gather her and Bonnie's things as well. After skipping a beat, "there's no way you could have possibly predicted this... four years have passed. The future you undid, will never come to pass... not exactly. Things have changed, our futures have all been altered. Nothing's the same as it was in the reality you undid... so it's not going to happen like that" Elena explained, hoping to convince her.

"It sure as hell feels the same" Caroline ground out angrily, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. She hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand. "The Guardians have Ivantika... just like last time" she said. "Just like last time... Klaus is on his way to rescue his daughter. He's going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe... even if that means sacrificing himself again" she said, shaking her head. "It sure as hell seems like the reality I undid is happening all over again..."

"Hey" Bonnie said firmly, grabbing a hold of Caroline's hand. Caroline was taken aback by the fire in Bonnie's eyes, the sheer force of an unwavering resolve that seemed to have settled in. "We're not going to let them win" Bonnie said. "Ivantika's strong. I'm stronger than I was back then. Jeremy and Matt are far away... safe. So is Damon and Stefan."

Taking a deep breath, "The Guardians can't kill V. More so, they don't want to. You've been trying for the past four years to find a way to kill them, and you have, haven't you?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"Yeah" Caroline nodded.

"Good" Bonnie said, taking Caroline's tote and picking up Ayanna's grimoire. "Well let's go kill them, then."

* * *

><p>"Maybe we shouldn't be here mother" Finn said warily, keeping a keen eye on the surroundings. "We're out of harm's way... let them fend for themselves" he said, motioning for Sage to follow more closely. As she fell in stride by his side, he put one protective arm around her waist. He had an eerie feeling... walking through the place that had haunted his dreams since he was brought back from the dead. Esther would not give an explanation, though he knew that she knew what it was all about. After Esther had brought both him and Sage back from the dead, she had commanded that he trust her, and Finn did just that. His life was hers, as he had pledged allegiance to her so long ago.<p>

It completely baffled him that not only was Esther uninterested in ridding the world of his and his siblings existence, the abominations that she had created, but she was intent on helping them. She forewarned of some impending threat, and as if the time had come, they were on the first flight to here. The Thailand estate. Kol's favourite Mikaelson mansion. The place his younger brother spent most of his time with that Bennett witch.

There was a majestic beauty to the place that time seemed to have magnified over time, but Finn could not enjoy being here. Not standing in the foyer, where the dream of Sage being killed still haunted him. It played in an endless loop in his mind, and he subconsciously held Sage tighter. As if sensing his distress, as she was so good at reading him, Sage wrapped one arm around his waist as well. Finn could see the image clearly, him standing by his father's side, against Niklaus and that blonde baby vampire. It was Niklaus' daughter that killed Sage. A frightening concept to even humour, but those dreams felt so real, but Finn knew they must be mere dreams... he would never choose to side with Mikael over Esther.

"There is no longer a them and an us, Finn" Esther said softly, "I've told you before... the time has come for us to stand together."

"And yet you haven't told us why the sudden change of heart" Sage muttered. "Last time I checked, didn't you want to kill all your children?" After a pointed look from Finn, Sage shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wanted to rid the world of the vampire species entirely" Esther corrected, a patient smile on her face. "However, I have fortunately been privy to a reality that you cannot possibly imagine, and I see it fit to correct the error of my ways" she explained.

Finn frowned. "Niklaus is not..."

"Well my my... what do we have here?" came a jovial voice from behind.

In an instant, Finn flashed over to stand protectively infront of Esther, dragging Sage along with him. Much to his chagrin, however, Rebekah was already in place, blocking his path.

"I was aware of the family reunion, but I honestly didn't think you lot were invited" Kol said, making his way closer, a satirical smile on his face. Besides from the boyish playfulness that Kol naturally exuded, there was the clear undertones of anger and resentment. "I thought you three had been sucked into oblivion when the other side was torn apart no more than twenty one years ago..."

"I thought you'd to have suffered the same fate" Finn spat out. He almost felt Sage bristle, as Elijah, Niklaus and a stranger, who smelled very much like a werewolf, strolled in.

"Ahhh but the difference is, big brother... no one mourned your death, and we all revelled in mother's. There was always the possibility of someone wanting to bring me back, but you? Who on earth brought you back from the dead?" Kol asked, half amused, half genuinely curious.

"I did" Esther answered, ignoring Rebekah's steely glare, as she walked around her daughter. "From the flurry of confused and worried expressions I take it that the lovely Caroline hasn't been entirely honest with you..."

In a flash, one hand wrapped firmly around Esther's throat, as she struggled for breath. "Don't you dare speak of her" Klaus practically growled, his fury barely contained. Finn didn't have time to react before Sage was being held in an iron clad grip. He stood there, a helpless bystander looking on. Rebekah looked lethal, no more the little sister he watched run around with Niklaus when they were children. After all this time, Niklaus and Rebekah still shared a close bond.

"Niklaus" Elijah chided, "I would very much like to hear what she has to say."

"Why does it even matter?" Rebekah asked angrily. "Why else could she possibly be here... she's probably the one who..."

"If Niklaus would be kind enough to let our mother go, we can find out those exact details" Elijah said, cutting her off. After a moment, "Niklaus" he said, voice sounding firm and resolute.

With a defeated sigh, Klaus let Esther go. The woman falling to her knees, gasping for breath. Finn flashed over to her side, gently holding her upright, as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

Klaus turned slowly to face Elijah, folding his arms, and lifting one brow, curious, before stepping aside. It was so like Niklaus, the cool and calm exterior mean't that his control was teetering on the edge.

"Thank you brother" Elijah said kindly.

"Mother hasn't done anything... in fact I don't even know why we're here" Finn defended, throwing Sage a worried glance. In one quick move, if it suited Rebekah's fancy, Sage's heart could easily be ripped out of her chest. The dreams that haunted Finn almost every night since he was brought back from the dead, would turn into a reality.

"I am here for the singular purpose of helping you get your daughter back" Esther breathed, her voice wavering slightly.

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow, specks of gold tingeing his irises. His fists clenched firmly at his sides. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything...

"Where is she?" Rebekah snarled, snapping Sage's neck and rounding on Esther angrily.

"Rebekah" Elijah placated, taking a firm grip of her arm.

"No Elijah" Rebekah said, shrugging him off angrily. "It's one thing for that bloody bitch of a mother of ours to want to kill us, but she has no right to touch a single hair on Ivantika's head."

Turning to look at Esther with pure hatred, "you tell me where she is, or so help me, mother..." Rebekah snarled, "I will bring you pain you've never known to possibly exist. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging Nik to kill you" she threatened.

Esther swallowed back her emotion, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "How can you hate me so, Rebekah?" Esther said softly, looking at her daughter sadly. "I would never hurt Niklaus' daughter" she said, shaking her head.

"Why should we believe you?" Elijah asked curiously. "How are we to know that you haven't found a way to come back to life and plot to kill us once more? Perhaps taking Ivantika is a ploy..."

"I'm not here to kill you Elijah" Esther said forcibly. "Any of you" she said, glancing at Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and then Finn. "I was brought back for a purpose, one I have every intention of fulfilling."

Rebekah scoffed. "Why should we believe you?" she muttered, despondently.

"Because I have been made known of a reality that we would all dread, if such a reality ever came to be" Esther said, shaking her head. "A world where there is anarchy. Where entire bloodlines are wiped out. Where supernatural beings cower in fear of their species being made extinct. I have been privy to my grand daughter's hatred upon our very first meeting, where my entire family, including Mikael, wishes me dead. Where witches and magic fuels ill deeds. Where even the Original Hybrid can be defeated," she said, her voice wavering slightly, so full of emotion. After a moment, "I was brought back from the dead, to help save all of you..."

"And who, do tell, would want to bring you back?" Kol asked, perplexed.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Esther stood upright, squaring her shoulders. She gave Klaus a penetrating look. "Caroline, or rather, the witches who are loyal to her, did" Esther said.

A flurry of emotions crossed Klaus' features, until a stoic expression set in. "One chance, mother..." Klaus said, contemptuously. "You'd do well to be entirely honest with me. I have no patience for your games" he warned.

With a single nod, "I'll tell you everything she told me" Esther said, with a heavy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

If only it could be simple and easy. If only he would welcome her with open arms and a warm smile. If only... if only he didn't look at her the way he was looking at her now.

She closed her eyes for the briefest moment, summing up all her internal strength and courage and taking a deep calming breath. If her nerves weren't frazzled before, they were completely inactive now. Caroline felt numb. Seeing a look of utter disdain sketched across his face as he looked at her, almost unwillingly. There was disappointment there, anger, disbelief, but above all, betrayal. He felt betrayed. Caroline had betrayed him. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought.

She knew that he knew. They all did. Esther had been completely forthcoming about having been brought back from the dead, and the reason why. The elusive Caroline Forbes was once again within grasp and she didn't know if she should laugh or cry at the sheer ludicracy of it all. There was an uneasy atmosphere. They clearly distrusted her. And Caroline was never more grateful that Bonnie and Elena were standing by her side.

"How wonderful of you to finally grace us with your presence" Klaus said, his tone soft, but deadly. He looked at her with indifference, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass. "By all means, please do come in... take a seat" he offered politely, downing his drink in one before turning his back on her and pouring another drink.

All eyes were on her. She could feel them burning holes through her. But none of them dared to say a thing. Caroline hesitated only for a moment before walking over to the chaise and perching on the edge. She crossed her ankles and placed her shaking hands delicately on her lap. She tried to swallow back her emotion and say something, but she nearly choked.

"We came as soon as you called" Bonnie said, taking a seat next to Kol. "Caroline filled Elena and I on everything that happened before... well not before, because it technically never happened, only it did. Anyway you know what I mean, Caroline told us about the wish she made and what she's been up to for the past four years. I'm guessing Esther filled you all on everything as well... so we're all on the same page?" Bonnie asked, taking a deep breath.

Caroline gave her a small grateful smile, which Bonnie immediately returned.

"Yes" Elijah said, his brows furrowed in dismay. "Our mother has told us quite an interesting tale... one I find myself very hard to believe" he said honestly, glancing at Klaus, who still had his back turned. He moved over and was staring into the flames of the fireplace, whilst sipping his drink.

"Well the Guardians are back, and they've obviously taken Ivantika once again. All that matters now, is getting her back. Caroline has found a way to..." Bonnie explained, but stopped short when Klaus gave a derisive scoff, before shaking his head, chuckling amusedly. She looked between Kol and Caroline warily, wondering whether or not she should continue.

"Klaus..." Caroline breathed.

"Don't" he snarled, his body tensing. She could almost feel the anger radiating off him from where she sat.

Caroline flinched, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. She took a few deep, calming breaths, to get her emotions under control.

"Perhaps we should give Niklaus and Caroline a moment" Elijah said, beginning to usher everyone out of the room.

"Nik, Ivantika's been missing for nearly a day" Rebekah said, brushing Elijah off. "Instead of searching for her, we've been waiting for Caroline to get here. Now that she's here... we don't have time for this" Rebekah shouted.

Rounding on Caroline angrily, "if the Guardians do have my niece, as you all seem to think... then how are we going to get her back?" Rebekah asked, grabbing Caroline's arms roughly and pulling her up. "I've heard all about your little travels across the world... whole covens following you around as though they're bloody well sired to you. What have you been doing all these years Caroline? How are we supposed to know that you're not working with the Guardians? Things didn't work out so well for you last time so maybe you decided to jump ship this time?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rebekah" Bonnie spat out angrily. "And it would be in your best interest to let Caroline go" she warned.

"Is that a threat, little witch?" Rebekah asked, vamp speeding infront of Bonnie. But in an instant Kol was blocking her path. In one smooth move he snapped her neck, catching her limp body in his arms.

Elijah breathed a heavy sigh, before collecting his baby sister. He left the room, with Elena following closely behind. After skipping a few beats, Kol and Bonnie followed them. Bonnie hesitated at the door. "I'm going to find Esther, and get started on a locator spell" Bonnie said, to no one in particular, before giving Caroline a small encouraging smile, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone.

Caroline rubbed her arms where Rebekah grasped her, before running a hand through her hair. "Klaus..." she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Klaus, I..."

"You've found a way to kill the Guardians?" he asked, turning around and looking at her intently.

"Yes" Caroline said, nodding. She gave him a hesitant smile, her heart swelling with an unnamed emotion because of the fact that he was actually talking to her. He was actually looking at her... but he now wore an unreadable expression and she didn't like that one bit. He wore his guarded expression for his enemies, people he didn't trust. Not for her. Never her.

"Klaus... Klaus, I..." she started again, but wasn't sure how to continue. It was as if the words got stuck in her throat. He was still as devastatingly beautiful as she remembered, if not more. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and seek comfort and reassurance that everything would be okay. But she couldn't. She had left him. She had hurt him.

Klaus finished his drink and placed it on the table, before making his way to her. Standing infront of her, he slowly lifted his hand. His fingers gently caressing her cheek. Just as she was about to lean into his touch, he pulled back his hand, all too soon.

"Good" he whispered, looking straight into her eyes. "The sooner the Guardians are dead and Ivantika's safe, the sooner you can leave..."

With that he vamp sped away. It took Caroline a few seconds for what he said to sink in, but when it did, she brought a shaking hand up to cover her mouth, as silent tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

><p>She pulled on the chains with all her strength for quite some time, but the fact that they wouldn't budge an inch seriously took a hit on her self esteem. With an exaggerated sigh, she slowly slunk down to the ground, her back leaning against the solid brick wall. Looking around, Ivantika couldn't help but think that this place was nothing like what she imagined it to be. It wasn't even vaguely similar to what Caroline had described it as. If this was indeed the Guardians play ground, so to speak, then they sure as hell changed it up from what it had been in the alternate world Caroline had told her about. Instead of a hedge maze, air thick as smoke, Ivantika seemed to be in some medieval dungeon, the manacles around her wrists obviously spelled by magic to hold her.<p>

She knew they were there, hiding in the shadows, watching her intently. Ivantika felt it, as she had quickly become accustomed to the gentle probing, the sure sign that they were once again trying to get inside her mind. Their attempts were pathetic really. Being a hybrid had certain advantages. Part werewolf, part vampire, part witch. Very powerful. She chuckled, looking up just in time as he appeared out of thin air, standing before her.

"If you want to get inside my head, you're going to try a lot harder than that" Ivantika said honestly, giving him a coy smile. In an instant, the light probing stopped, as the Guardian smiled, stooping down to meet her eye level.

"You're quite beautiful and brave. A true queen of the supernatural world, if you wanted to be. No one would dare challenge you and those who are foolish enough to stand against you would be immediately struck down by your family and your mate" the Guardian mused, his hand reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Though it made her skin crawl and her blood boil, the very thought of him touching her, she did not give him the satisfaction of flinching away. "You are loyal to a fault, and in that loyalty comes trepidation. For there is nothing you wouldn't do for them, that they would not do for you. If threatened perhaps, you would give up your life to save theirs and they..."

"You won't kill me... you couldn't even if you wanted to" Ivantika muttered, cutting him off, "and you won't hurt him either."

"He'll come for you" the Guardian stated seriously, his tone almost resolute.

Ivantika chuckled. "If you think that Caroline's going to let my father sacrifice himself again, then" she said, shaking her head, "you're going to be in for quite a surprise."

"Your father loves you" the Guardian stated, matter of factly.

"Yes" Ivantika nodded. "He loves me. And I love him. I won't let you hurt him. Neither will Caroline."

"You're so sure?" the Guardian said curiously, looking at her intently. "What I would give for just one peek inside your mind" he said, his hands coming up to grab her head, his thumbs pressing against her temples. Ivantika gasped as she felt a sudden sharp pain. Her body felt heavy, unable to move, but her mind... it felt as though her brain was being sliced open. She knew what he was trying to do. Clenching her teeth, Ivantika closed her eyes tightly, using all her mental strength to block him out.

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped, as the sharp pain assaulted her. She felt like her head was being sliced open, stabbed and hit repeatedly with a sledge hammer. "Oh no no no" she sobbed, gripping the table, to keep her upright, as the images flashed through her mind, momentarily stunning her, the scene in her head clouding her vision. The reality of what this mean't caused Caroline's heart to clench painfully. They were hurting her. They were hurting Ivantika because of Caroline. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Caroline thought as the pain slowly subsided.<p>

"Caroline" Bonnie's pained whisper was the first thing Caroline heard as her senses came back to her. Both Bonnie and Elena were hovering, looking at her worriedly. Elijah looked on interestedly, his brows furrowed in dismay. Klaus kept his calm, stoic demeanour. His back still turned to her. He must really hate her, Caroline thought bitterly.

Releasing her grip, her fingers having almost torn off a chunk of the wooden table, Caroline took a deep steadying breath. "The Guardians are trying to get inside Ivantika's mind" Caroline said softly, her voice wavering slightly. Caroline noticed Rebekah tense. Klaus turned around, looking at Caroline intently. "But Ivantika's strong. It's one of the reason's why it was so easy for me to tell her the truth... Ivantika's mind is entirely closed off to the Guardians. No matter how hard they tried the last time... they just couldn't get inside her head. Even now, Ivantika's nothing they've ever come across with before, they have no idea how to deal with her... not really."

"In the alternate world you spoke of, the Guardians were able to subdue her" Elijah ventured.

"Only because Ivantika allowed them to" Caroline answered. "I've seen first hand, what she's capable of... from the complicated spells can she easily perform, to turning into her wolf form at will... she's a hybrid born, not made. Because of that, the Guardians don't want to hurt her. They know that she knows how to kill them, so they're trying to get inside her mind and find out."

"But she's not going to let them" Rebekah said fiercely, obviously shaken by the news that her niece was most likely being tortured by a group of over two thousand year old, all powerful supernatural creatures. "We have to get her, before they can hurt her more..."

"It's not that simple" Caroline said, shaking her head. "The plan is..."

"I don't care about your bloody plan, Caroline" Rebekah said angrily, cutting her off. "I understand perfectly clearly how the Guardians are to be killed once and for all, but if you think I'm going to just sit here and wait while Ivantika's being harmed..."

"What did you see?" Klaus asked softly. Caroline bristled. She turned to look at him, and she was almost blinded by the intensity of what she saw. This was the same man who offered himself up in exchange for his daughter. Caroline was sure he would do it again in an instant.

She hesitated.

"What did my daughter show you?" he asked patiently.

The others were waiting with bated breath. Caroline ran a hand through her hair, tugging on it roughly. Taking a deep breath, "she's remembering" Caroline hedged.

At Klaus' expectant look, she further explained, "the Guardians are giving her the memory of the alternate world that I wished away, in exchange for information..."

"What information?" Klaus asked, his fists clenched firmly at his sides. Caroline could tell that his patience was wearing thin.

"She's showing them bits and pieces of what I've been up to for the past four years" Caroline explained. "Nothing useful really... nothing that would give away the plan, but enough to keep them interested."

"She's leading them on" Rebekah mumbled.

Caroline nodded. "Ivantika's buying time... she's giving them a false sense of security that they've been able to enter her mind, when in fact she's tricking them. She's only allowing them to see what she wants them too, and in exchange, they're showing her all those horrible memories. Though I don't know why she would even want them..."

"Wait, why is she buying time?" Elena asked, confused.

"I'm not a witch Elena" Caroline said sadly, her voice raw with emotion. "I..."

"Oh my God..." Rebekah said, disbelievingly, as realisation dawned on her. "She's just a girl... you bitch" Rebekah spat out, rounding on Caroline angrily. "You could have chosen any witch from the hoard you have at your disposal and yet..."

"Seriously? You think this is what I wanted?" Caroline asked angrily. "I didn't want this!" she shouted, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. "I wanted you and Elijah and Kol and Klaus and Ivantika and Elena and Bonnie and every one far away from all of this... the whole point of making that stupid wish was to give all of you a second chance. But the second I told Ivantika the plan, she didn't trust me enough to trust anyone else with it."

"You led us to believe that you were waiting for the opportune moment" Rebekah continued, as though Caroline hadn't spoken. "We were all sitting around waiting like a bunch of fools, when all this time you've been lying to us!" Rebekah practically screeched.

Caroline scoffed. "You don't understand..."

"No. How could I possibly understand that you'd burden a twenty one year old girl... my niece. Niklaus' daughter. Your friend. A friend that you supposedly care about, to defeat the Guardians" Rebekah said, nearing hysteria. "What if the spell doesn't work Caroline? What if, tonight when the full moon is out and Ivantika utters those few words... what if the Guardians aren't killed? What if the spell has repercussions? What if..."

"Do you honestly think I haven't thought about that?" Caroline asked incredulously. "I spent the last four years finding the amulets, that were not in the same location they were in the reality I wished away, mind you. Tracing the bloodlines of the witches who made the amulets, only to destroy them. Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince the witches I wasn't lying? I allowed them to play around inside my head to make sure I was telling the truth, Rebekah. And as soon as one witch was on my side, she or he would magically disappear. It took me a very short time to realise that the Guardians were tracking my every move. They knew what I was doing every step of the way. At this point, I'm afraid of my own shadow... I know exactly what's at risk here. But you don't. Because what's at risk, is the reality that I wished away happening again. I know exactly what it feels like to lose the one you love and to not be able to do anything about it... to just stand there helplessly as they walk away. So don't you dare act like I haven't thought this through... like I've just tossed her in without a second thought. Because trying to save Klaus the heartbreak of losing his daughter... of losing his family... is the only thing I've thought about for the past four years."

Taking a shaky breath, wiping the tears that had fallen, "what if?" Caroline asked. Shaking her head, "I can't think about what if. Even if I wanted to... I..." Caroline hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Ivantika's not going to allow you to sacrifice yourself to save her again" Caroline stated matter of factly.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah said softly.

Caroline chuckled. "Ivantika compelled me to not let you leave... there's over a hundred witches surrounding the property. The Guardians can't get in to hurt any of you, and you can't get out."

She watched as Klaus' feigned disinterest quickly dissolved, a glimpse of the sheer brutal honesty and vulnerability she had sorely missed showing but for a fleeting moment, before he flashed outside, his siblings following closely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my lovelies :) School's been hectic and I've been stressed, which could be considered a really good excuse. But if I'm being completely honest with you, I was just so sad this story is going to be over soon. I've been putting off writing it and dragging this story out, which is not fair to you and does a real injustice to the plot. There's literally a few chapters to go, and I can't promise that you're going to like the ending. But I do have a surprise for you, which I'm really excited about, and which you'll find out about at the end of the plot, which will not necessarily be the end of the story. You'll find out more about that soon enough :)**

**You'll notice I've changed the title from "Just a ghost, running scared- Epilogue" to "Just a ghost, running scared- Part 2." There's a reason for that.**

**As usual, I am so grateful to all of you who took the time to leave me a review. I really do enjoy reading your reviews. Caritobear. Where are you? I miss you. Those of you who have favourited and are following this story, I am thankful for all your support.**

* * *

><p>He growled. The sound of impact as his fist hit the imaginary wall seemed to reverberate. The witches on the other side, looked on nonchalantly, whilst the Originals hovered behind him, watching him carefully. How dare she do this to him? How dare Ivantika, his own flesh and blood, hold him captive? Since when did the child protect the parent? How dare she usurp his role as protector? And how dare Caroline let her?<p>

Caroline had trusted Ivantika with the truth of the alternate reality, finding a way to ensure that history never repeated itself. But along the way, Ivantika had compelled Caroline to allow her to be with one to get rid of the Guardians. Klaus didn't know who to be angrier with. Ivantika for compelling Caroline, or Caroline, for allowing herself to be outsmarted by Ivantika. Not that he doubted his daughter's abilities. It was the fact that despite knowing the truth, far longer than he had, Ivantika had decided to share Caroline's burden. Their mutual interest in keeping him safe, made him feel utterly useless, helpless, hopeless. For the first time in his life, Klaus felt incapable. And he hated it. He hated not knowing where his daughter was... not knowing the plan... not knowing whether it would work or not. What if he never saw his daughter again? It had been so long since he had last seen her. And to think, that he had found comfort in knowing that both Ivantika and Caroline had been together all these years.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Klaus turned around and used his hybrid speed to enter the house. Caroline flinched, taking a step back as he came to a stop mere inches infront of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, as he tried to control the onslaught of emotions that were beginning to overwhelm him.

Caroline sighed in defeat. Klaus now noticed how tired she looked. She looked worn out, as though she hadn't a good night's rest since the last time he saw her... which was four years ago. The bright light, the energy that radiated off her, seemed dim, compared to what he remembered. She seemed... broken, somehow. And despite everything, the feelings that he had for her began to bubble to the surface. "I was scared..." she breathed.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" he couldn't help himself from saying.

"I know" she said softly, giving him a small smile. "I know that you unbound me from your bloodline... I know we're no longer linked."

"I wanted you to be..."

"Free" Caroline nodded, finishing his sentiment.

Klaus frowned, perplexed by how she would know that bit of information. But Caroline merely smiled indulgently. "We were together, ya know" she said, almost wistfully, by way of explanation. "We were in a real relationship."

"In the middle of a war?" he asked, disbelievingly.

She nodded. "We were in love" she breathed, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. "We were happy."

Taking a deep calming breath, "then I watched as you gave up your life... I watched you walk away from me... and I couldn't... I couldn't let you die" she said, a few silent tears streaming down her face. "When I made that wish... I thought that even if we couldn't be together, at least you'd be alive... at least you'd be happy."

"Is that why you stayed away?" he mumbled, unsure of whether he should believe her or not. Could it be true? Did she leave him because she loved him? Caroline left him, because she was afraid of losing him and now...

"Now it doesn't really matter anyway..." she said, shaking her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "In a few short hours, Ivantika's going to do the spell and if it works, we win. If it doesn't, the Guardians are going to come for you... there's going to be war."

"It doesn't have to be like that" a timid voice, startled them. Klaus was so focused on Caroline, that he didn't notice the others enter. Turning around, it was Elena who spoke. She shared a glance with Elijah, before continuing. "I can't remember what you remember, but I trust you" she said, making her way over to Caroline. "I trust that you did what thought was right, but right now..." she hesitated.

"But right now, you need to trust us" Bonnie finished. "If our lives are in danger, then we can't just sit here and wait for the Guardians to come for us... we can't just let Ivantika..."

"You don't understand" Caroline said frustratedly. "She compelled me... I can't tell you anything."

"You could" Klaus said, a calculating look on his face, "if I uncompelled you."

"It doesn't work that way" she said, shaking her head. "You won't be able to over ride her compulsion."

"Perhaps Niklaus would... he is Ivantika's father after all. As well as a hybrid like her" Elijah offered.

But Caroline was shaking her head before he finished. "Klaus can't override Ivantika's compulsion the way he can override yours and Rebekah's and your other siblings. Ivantika's born a hybrid, not made into one like Klaus. She's strong. A lot stronger that you can possibly imagine. Nothing can override her compulsion."

"Well not nothing, strictly speaking" Darius said, walking in with Esther and Finn following. "I am Ivantika's mate, and as such her equal. I'd like to think I'd be able to override her commands."

"You're a werewolf. Caroline's a vampire. Your status as an alpha holds no warrant in this regard" Klaus said, irritation colouring his tone.

"Strictly speaking, mates share in their abilities. I share Ivantika's strengths and weaknesses. She shares in mine."

"Well then, why don't you use that connection to see where the Guardians are keeping her?" Rebekah asked haughtily.

"I tried. But I can't get inside her head, the same way the Guardians can't get inside her head. She's blocking her mind" Darius explained. "Ivantika's mind is open to Caroline, and Caroline's been compelled to not let us know anything... isn't that just neat?" he asked sarcastically, making his way over to where Caroline stood.

Klaus growled, making an infinitesimal move to stand protectively infront of Caroline.

"Let's get one thing straight" Darius growled, his façade of civility falling away, as he came face to face with Klaus. "I don't care about you, or your family, or your little baby vamp. I only care about Ivantika, and if I had it my way, she and I would have been far way from this whole mess. But she loves you... all of you. And she cares" he snarled. "I may not be stronger than you hybrid, but I'm a hell of a lot older. I've been waiting a long time for Ivantika, and if you think I'm just going to stand here while she's in danger..."

Before he could finish, Klaus stepped aside, arching one brow, expectant. Darius was so completely caught off guard, he frowned.

After skipping a beat, "well then," he said. Addressing Caroline, "may I?" Darius asked politely.

Caroline nodded, a bit hesitant.

Darius held her head in his hands, his thumbs pressing against her temples. "I hope this doesn't hurt" he mumbled.

A second later, a blood curling scream pierced the air.

* * *

><p>Being uncompelled was far worse then being compelled. A part from the physical pain, it felt as though, emotionally, parts of herself was being stripped away and bared for all to see. She didn't even know how Darius did it. Darius was part warlock, so maybe magic had a part to play in it.<p>

Caroline remembered when Ivantika had compelled her. She hadn't even realised she was being compelled until it was too late. One minute they were sitting, sipping wine and talking about Klaus, the next minute Caroline realised that Ivantika's sentiments freely shared actually had a purpose. Caroline had argued with Klaus' daughter for weeks, for Ivantika to release her of the compulsion, but it was to avail. It was as though, Ivantika didn't trust anyone with Klaus' life. And if this was the way Ivantika would finally trust her, well Caroline finally dropped it.

But now, being uncompelled and hearing the words out loud, made Caroline's heart break. _"If there ever comes a time when my life is in danger, you will not allow Klaus to sacrifice himself to save me" Ivantika compelled. "You will do whatever it takes to protect him. Better I die, than him."_

Caroline loved her mother with all her heart and would easily sacrifice her life to save Liz. But to be a parent... to know that your child would rather die than you be hurt. Well Caroline couldn't even begin to imagine how Klaus was feeling. She wanted to comfort him, but honestly didn't know how to.

The last time, they had each other. But this time, Caroline had a gut feeling that they were broken beyond repair. Even if they did come out on top, too much time had passed. Klaus felt betrayed, and despite what they felt for each other, Caroline doubted he'd ever be able to forgive her or trust her ever again. Still, she couldn't bring herself to regret making that wish. Yes, they were together. Yes, they were happy. But Klaus sacrificed his life. This time, Klaus may never grow to love or trust her like he did then, but at least they would still be in each other's lives. Caroline supposed that being friends wasn't such a bad deal. If she could still see him and be in his presence, then she would be happy.

Klaus was deadly silent, as they flashed through the forest, hoping to find the tiniest trace of magic. The Guardians had created an alternate world once again. But this time, Ivantika had left a trail. If they found the weak spot, they could all enter freely.

"What's the point of you two even being here, if you're entirely useless?" Rebekah ground out, irritatedly.

Bonnie and Esther had somehow managed to gravitate towards each other, much to Kol's chagrin. The sky was becoming increasingly darker, as midnight quickly approached.

"If Ivantika's magic could be traced, the Guardians would have sensed it, dear sister" Elijah said, hoping to placate her.

Rebekah huffed in response.

Caroline knew Rebekah was becoming increasingly agitated. She felt it too. There was an eerie feeling. Suddenly Caroline realised that she was feeling cold... goosebumps began to rise on her skin. She ignored it, continuing along her path now at a human speed. She could faintly hear Kol and Rebekah bickering, Elijah intervening every once in a while... but their voices began to sound rather distant. Yet some imaginary force pulled Caroline forward, as though she were in a trance. She put one foot infront the other, then took another step. Then another. Then...

Caroline screamed as she seemed to have lost her footing. The solid ground before her seemed to disappear entirely as she fell through an abyss of darkness. Her arms flailed, as her hands reached out to grasp something, anything to stop her fall. But there was nothing there.

Before panic could fully sink in, Caroline found herself planted firmly on her two feet once more. But unlike the thick forested area surrounding the Thailand estate that she was just in, Caroline was standing on a solid stone pathway. In front her eyes, a medieval castle that looked dauntingly like the enemies lair.

She vaguely sensed Klaus' presence at her side, heard Rebekah's startled gasp, as the others crossed over all well.

"Come on" she said softly, making her way down the path. "Let's go get your daughter back."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they crossed the castle gates and entered into the compound, Bonnie felt an overwhelming pressure weighing upon her. She knew it was the sheer force of power the Guardians wielded. Magic seemed to emanate off the walls, surrounding her, making it almost hard for her to breathe. She knew the others felt it as well. But unlike her and Esther, they didn't need to breathe.

"Can you feel that?" Bonnie tiptoed to whisper in Kol's ear. But it was as though she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the heavy silence of the corridors. She flinched, unconsciously grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. Kol nodded, easily putting an arm around her waist.

It was straight out of medieval times. The high ceiling, solid stone walls, tall standing candelabras. The flickering flames cast an eerie glow, bouncing off the walls. Bonnie shivered because of how cold it was. Colder inside the castle grounds than it was outside.

The place was silent, calm. It was unnerving. Bonnie glanced at Esther, whose brows were furrowed in dismay. There was so much magic in the air, that it was nearly impossible to trace Ivantika's unique magical scent. Bonnie wondered if the others could smell her, but when Elijah motioned to Klaus for them to split up, Bonnie knew that even the Originals couldn't sense Ivantika's presence.

"No" Caroline mouthed, shaking her head.

Klaus gave her a questioning look, but Caroline simply shook her head again, adamant in her decision.

After skipping a beat, Klaus gave her a single nod, before motioning for Elijah to continue following them.

The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, but a sense of foreboding slowly began to creep up on her. Bonnie looked around, but there was nothing there. Still, she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. When she turned around again, she caught Caroline's eye. They shared a look, as if thinking the same thing.

A loud crash nearly made Bonnie jump out of her skin. They all waited with bated breath. The fallen object seemed to be rolling towards them. Kol tensed, pulling Bonnie behind him. But when the object came into sight, they all let out a collective deep breath.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Rebekah muttered petulantly.

"Rebekah" Elijah whispered angrily, chiding her.

Rebekah scoffed, obviously not intending to play along with whatever game the Guardians had planned. If a chalice falling down made them tensed and ready to pounce, the Guardians must be enjoying how tightly they were wound up. "They know we're here Elijah" she whispered. "If this is some cat and mouse game, I'd much prefer to be the cat, thank you very much."

"I think we're pretty much the cheese right now" Caroline mumbled despondently, giving the chalice a dirty look. "The Guardians are trying to get under our skin, suss us out, find our weaknesses."

"Though I don't understand the point" Rebekah said.

After a few curious looks, she explained, "Caroline is the only one that can remember the Guardians, but the Guardians can remember all of us. Wouldn't they already know our weaknesses? If they're so bloody powerful then why lurk in the shadows, taunting us? Why not just get on with it then?" she said, irritation colouring her tone.

What Rebekah said made sense. Caroline had explained that the Guardians created this alternate world that they were keeping Ivantika imprisoned. The Guardians must have known of their presence the moment Caroline stepped across. But then why weren't the Guardians attacking?

"Rebekah?" an all too familiar voice called from the distance. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her childhood friend's voice.

Rebekah noticeably bristled. All animosity, her irritated expression was wiped away, and in it's place sheer incredulity. "Matt" Rebekah breathed, disbelievingly. She made a move to flash away in the direction Matt's voice came from, but in an instant Caroline was blocking her path. Rebekah quickly out stepped Caroline, but then Klaus was upon her. He grabbed on to her upper arms, holding her tightly.

"Let go of me" Rebekah snarled lowly.

"This is what they want. They're trying to separate us" Caroline hastily explained. "You were right. The Guardians do know our weaknesses. You have to trust me when I say that we're stronger together..."

"You don't understand" Rebekah ground out angrily, trying to struggle out of Klaus' grip, but it was to no avail. "I can't let them hurt him..." she said, shaking her head. "Matt... Matt is innocent in all of this."

Klaus frowned, looking between Rebekah and Caroline worriedly. "Rebekah there's no one there..."

Caroline looked at Klaus perplexed only for a moment, then she seemed to realise... "you don't hear him" she said softly.

Klaus shook his head, no. Then Bonnie realised only she, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah had heard Matt's voice. How strange.

"Nik... Nik please" Rebekah pleaded. "My dreams..."

"Were just dreams Rebekah" Klaus said, a pained look in his eyes. "They weren't real."

"Yes, they were. They are. You know they are. They weren't just dreams Nik... they were memories. Our memories... the ones we would have if Caroline didn't wish it all away" she cried in frustration. "I can't let them hurt him... please Nik... please."

"I'm sorry Rebekah" Klaus said softly, but his tone full of regret.

He gently placed his hands around her neck. Rebekah struggled as soon as she realised his intent. But before he could snap her neck...

"Daddy..." a sweet childlike voice, filtered through the air, making him stop short.

Without a moment's hesitation, Darius flashed away.

* * *

><p>Time stood still, as they all waited for Klaus to react. Klaus stood immobile, but on his face, there was a flurry of emotions. Everyone tensed, unsure of what to do.<p>

Elijah's grip on Elena' hand tightened, as he studied his brother intently.

Elena could see the raw emotion etched across Caroline's face. For the first time, she truly understood what Caroline mean't, about standing idly by, incapable of doing anything to help. If Klaus decided to follow Ivantika's voice, they would all follow. If this was a trap, they'd all be caught. They could all end up dead. No wonder, Caroline had been so focused for the past four years, totally absorbed in her plan. Because one wrong move mean't death, and Caroline had seen it all before.

Elena's heart clenched, at the sight of Caroline silently pleading with Klaus. She knew that Caroline wouldn't deny him this. Klaus looked down upon Caroline blankly, as though he wasn't even seeing her.

"It's a trap" Elena mumbled, unable to take the heavy silence any longer. All eyes were on her. Elijah looked at her curiously, with a frown marring his features.

"Matt's voice was to lure Rebekah. Ivantika's voice is to lure everyone... don't you see? It's a trap!" Elena said more forcibly.

"What if it isn't?" Bonnie asked tentatively. "What if Ivantika's in danger?"

Elena shook her head. "The Guardians aren't going to kill Ivantika. They can't" Elena said, hoping to convince them. "Caroline said..."

"I don't care about what Caroline said" Rebekah spat out angrily.

Turning to look at Klaus with a steely glare, "she's your daughter" Rebekah all but snarled, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

Klaus gave a small smile. "I know" he whispered.

In one smooth move, Rebekah's neck was snapped, her body thrown into Elijah's arms.

In less than a second, "I'm so sorry sweetheart" he mumbled, before snapping Caroline's neck.

He flashed away, out of sight, before Caroline's unconscious body fell to the ground.

Elena gasped, flashing over to Caroline's side. She gathered her friend in her arms, sharing a worried look with Elijah. But there was something that flashed in his eyes, as he deposited Rebekah's limb body in Kol's arms.

"Elijah" she said, questioningly.

Elijah gave her an apologetic smile.

As realisation dawned on her, "Elijah please..." Elena pleaded, gently stroking Caroline's hair. "Please don't" she all but begged.

"He's my brother" Elijah said softly, but his tone resolute. "Niklaus and I... we stay together. Always and Forever."

With a single nod at Kol and Finn, a silent plea to keep the others safe, Elijah flashed away in the direction Klaus went, without even giving Elena a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Niklaus" Elijah's voice echoed throughout the empty corridor.<p>

Elijah had flashed after his brother mere seconds after... where could have Niklaus possibly gone to? Elijah couldn't even trace Klaus' scent. He looked around, with a keen watchful eye, studying intently if anything was even slightly out of place. He knew of secrecy spells, a variety of them to hide from a tiny object to a whole person, but this... this was different. It was as though a spell was placed to keep one entirely isolated. It was why Elijah had held onto Elena's hand so tightly... the only way he could be sure that she was standing right next to him, was to be in physical contact with her. From the moment he had stepped across the invisible barrier and came to this place, it was as though his superior vampire senses were increasingly becoming dimmed. And now, it was almost entirely gone.

He felt as though he were but a human, if not for the unbeating heart in his chest, and his ability to move at vampire speed. But what use was his vampire speed if he couldn't even sense what direction Klaus went in?

Elijah ran a hand through his hair in frustration. With a heavy sigh, he decided to go onwards in the direction Ivantika's voice had come from.

"You should go back" a seductive, all too familiar voice, whispered in his air. He could feel her breath on his cheek, and he immediately spun around. He was met with her delightful laughter that seemed to bounce off the walls, as she skipped around behind him once more.

"Katerina" he breathed, disbelievingly. No, it couldn't be. Katherine was dead... she had died so long ago. "It's impossible" Elijah murmured.

Katherine's laughter stopped short. She made her way around him, coming to stand mere inches in front of him, and Elijah stepped back, taking in the full brunt of her beauty that could still knock him off his feet. There was no doubt that Katherine and Elena's resemblance was uncanny, but knowing the two girls so well, Elijah could tell their subtle differences.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Katherine asked, feigning innocence. Her hurt expression made his heart clench painfully, but he shook his head.

"You're not real" he said, now gasping for breath. Elijah's hand fumbled with the knot on his tie, trying to loosen it. The air was becoming thick. His vision was becoming blurred, but he could see Katherine's concerned expression.

"Elijah" she asked worriedly. "Are you all right?" Katherine asked, reaching out to steady him.

But Elijah flinched, stepping back again, trying to get away from her touch.

Katherine frowned in confusion.

Elijah shook his head. "You're not real" he choked out. "You're not... Elena" he said, as his eyes became heavy. He took another step back, but some how lost his footing. He fell to his knees. There was a pounding inside his head... he held his head in his hands.

"Elijah" a far away voice called out to him. "Elijah" the sweet voice said again. Two hands, grasped his upper arms, shaking him lightly. The hand moved up to gently cradle his face, and Elijah forced his eyes open. The heaviness inside his mind seemed to evaporate upon contact.

"Elena" Elijah said, but it sounded more like a question, as his senses slowly came back to him.

"I'm here" she said, resting her forehead against his. "I'm right here, Elijah."

He placed his hands on hers, intertwining their fingers, before pulling them both to their feet. Elijah now noticed that the others were standing a little way away, looking on curiously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a deep calming breath.

"We stay together" Kol spoke up. "Always and forever, remember?" he chuckled.

With a small smile, Elijah nodded.

* * *

><p>They had crossed the length of the long hall before both Rebekah and Caroline regained consciousness. Esther remembered being here. She knew they were walking around in circles. But as midnight was surely mere minutes away, she thought it not her place to state the obvious. They were so lost, and now both Niklaus and Ivantika were missing. As well as that wolf, Darius... Ivantika's mate. As if sensing her distress, Finn politely asked if she'd like to take a rest, but she shook her head, but gave him a grateful smile.<p>

Oh how she had missed them... her children. If they were monsters, then so was she.

After Caroline had gotten into contact with her, giving her the chance to return to the land of the living, Esther was never more confused. Could a creature as light and with such pure energy radiating off of her, truly be a vampire? Caroline was so full of humanity and goodness, that at first, Esther didn't want to believe that Caroline's affections for Niklaus were to such an extent. Even now, despite everything the girl had gone through... despite Niklaus' seeming rejection of her and of all that she had done to help him, there was still this light emanating from within her, though a mere flicker of the fire that once raged.

Esther didn't know if to pity Caroline, or be in awe of her. Where Esther had failed to see the goodness in her children, especially in Niklaus, Caroline did.

Esther did love her children. Every single one of them, but it was only recently that she began to truly accept them as they were. They were a family still. Loyal, loving, protective of one another... just as they were when they were human, more than one thousand years ago. Esther should have been with them all these years... if only... if only she hadn't been so wrong in her thinking. If only she hadn't loved Mikael so much. She had failed as a mother, doing unimaginably terrible things to her children. And just as they would never forgive, she could never forgive herself. But she would never stop trying to become worthy of their forgiveness.

"What is Ivantika going to do?" Esther asked Caroline, not unkindly, but genuinely curious. The girl seemed to be experiencing inner turmoil, her movements almost robotic as she followed along.

"Ivantika's wearing an amulet, similar to ones I told you about... the ones that I destroyed. Well instead of containing magic to grant wishes, like those amulets did. This amulet just contains magic. The magic of over a thousand witches... probably every single witch on this earth except you and Bonnie. At the stroke of midnight, they're all going to chant the same spell, that will hopefully kill the Guardians" Caroline explained softly.

In the distance, a bell tolled, signalling the countdown to midnight. Caroline flinched, and Esther unconsciously placed a hand on the girl's arm, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Caroline shot her a confused but grateful smile.

"And how exactly is she going to use this magic to kill the Guardians?" Rebekah asked, staring intently in the direction of where the bell tolled loudly.

"Ivantika's going to steal their magic... take it all away so that the Guardians are powerless against her" Caroline stated matter of factly, looking down as though ashamed.

"And what if she isn't strong enough to contain that much power?" Rebekah asked, her voice wavering, so full of emotion. "Surely the magic of so many witches, and the magic of the Guardians could be too much for Ivantika to contain... she being only quarter witch" Rebekah said, her voice growing louder, angrier. "What if it tears Ivantika to shreds? What if she's unmade?" Rebekah cried.

"Rebekah" Esther said, looking at her daughter sadly.

"You tried to kill us" Rebekah cried, tears streaming down her face. "When you came back... we welcomed you with open arms. We forgave you... we thought that you wanted our family to be whole again... and you betrayed us" Rebekah said, shaking her head. "Don't pretend you understand what it feels like... the possibility of losing her. It is she who keeps this family together... it is Ivantika's presence that has hindered Nik's dagger threats, Elijah's looks of disapproval... even Kol is back, because of her."

Turning to look at Caroline, who had silent tears falling down her cheeks. "There's worse things than death" Rebekah said, her voice barely a whisper. "If Ivantika dies... it won't matter... Nik wouldn't be able to live without her. None of us would... you silly little girl. How dare you sacrifice her for your own selfishness?"

Caroline's head snapped up. She narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could...

A shrill cry pierced the air.

In less than a second, they all ran in that direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Darius groaned as he slowly pulled the fire iron through his torso. He choked, coughing up blood as his punctured lung immediately started to knit itself back together once the intrusion was gone. Before he could get on his feet, the fire iron was taken from his hand and used to pierce his other side. Darius growled, slumping to the floor.

His body heaved, gasping for breath, as tears prickled his eyes. Darius could hear her screams reverberating through his skull. He tried once more to bring himself upright, but before he had a chance to react, the fire poker was pulled out of him. Darius let out a strangled cry, falling to his knees once more.

"Brother" Darius said softly, his voice barely a whisper. He couldn't breathe... his vision was becoming blurry. But his physical pain was nothing compared to how he felt, hearing her suffering. "Brother please..." he all but begged, looking up.

"Could it be true?" Demetri asked, looking at Darius curiously. He leaned casually against the wall, idly swinging the fire poker. "Is she really your mate?" he scoffed. "After over two thousand years, I'd given up on the concept, but seeing you struggling to save her..." Demetri chuckled. "You can't save her, little brother... she's going to die. They had no intention of killing her, but your little wolf brought this on herself. It really is a shame... pretty little thing she is, even in shackles, screaming her lungs out. She would have made a fine queen."

"You're my brother" Darius tried, his breathing becoming even as his lungs healed. "How could you do this to me?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Demetri frowned. As Darius made another move to stand upright, Demetri didn't knock him down again. "You would have killed me, that day" Demetri said, as though it were obvious.

"I wouldn't have" Darius said, shaking her head. "Mother said..."

"Mother's dead" Demetri snarled. "Mother died. Then father died... then you exiled me. You tossed me out as though I was nothing."

"You were everything!" Darius snarled. "You tried to kill me... to kill our brothers. Was I supposed to step aside and allow you to destroy us?" Darius asked, incredulously.

"Yes!" Demetri spat out angrily. "You were supposed to stand by my side... but you chose to side against me."

Shaking his head, "I couldn't let you kill them... we were mean't to stay together. To protect each other. To help each other. You were not supposed to want to slaughter us like lambs... it was not your decision to make, to end us" Darius said, a bit sadly.

"Yes it was" Demetri stated, matter of factly. "I took the crown off my head and placed it upon yours, but I was still the oldest... you were supposed to obey me... you petulant little pup. Don't you see Darius? After two thousand years of death and despair... don't you see that we should have died that night?"

"Why?" Darius asked, in sheer frustration. "Why are you so intent to kill me brother?" Then as realisation dawned on him, "why are you so intent to die?" Darius asked, softer.

Demetri tensed, his jaw clenched. He gave Darius a steely glare.

"I'm not going to kill you" Darius mumbled.

"If you don't kill me, then I'm going to kill you" Demetri said, and it sounded so much like a promise that Darius looked at his brother, really looked at him, before giving a single nod.

* * *

><p>When Caroline had said that the Guardians would use their weaknesses against them, he never thought that they'd go so far as to bring Mikael back from the dead. Klaus got the distinct notion that magic had a part to play in Mikael's heightened senses, superior speed and agility. But that wasn't much of a deterrence to his concentration and focus, as the sight that lay before him.<p>

Ivantika was kneeling on the floor. There were heavy iron shackles around her wrists and ankles, and he could both see and smell the blood as a result of her trying to get herself loose of them. Her long, dark, wayward curls were a tangled mess... her eyes full of tears, spilling over and running down her cheeks. Her skin too white, frail like thin parchment. And her mouth wide open, as a blood curdling scream poured out of it. She was in pain. Ivantika was in so much pain. In her eyes, he could see her begging him to help her... to take that pain away.

If only he could...

Klaus groaned, as he was slammed against another wall, falling through it, into a pile of rumble. He used his hybrid speed to get up, but Mikael was on him once more, with one hand wrapped around Klaus' neck, smashing his head against the solid stone floor. There was white noise, a ringing inside his head, as soon as Mikael released him, but Klaus merely shook his head, trying to shake away the pain and gain some semblance of control. He would not... he could not... watch Ivantika die.

It seemed as the seconds went by, her skin was stretching thinner as though... she were being torn apart.

"Ivantika" Klaus choked out, momentarily forgetting all about Mikael. He took a step in his daughter's direction, but Mikael stood infront of him, blocking his path. Mikael gave him a menacing, merciless smile, before hitting Klaus again, twisting both arms, breaking them, before tossing Klaus aside once more. Mikael laughed, mocking him, as Klaus struggled to get up.

"You were always a weakling boy" Mikael said, looking down at him with disgust and pure loathing. "It's how I knew you weren't my son..." he said, shaking his head. "What kind of a man can't even protect his own flesh and blood?" Mikael asked, glancing at Ivantika. "If that were Rebekah, I'd never let anyone touch a hair on her head."

"It's a little too late to get the father of the year award" Rebekah commented nonchalantly, surprising them both, as she made her way inside. With Elijah and Elena following. Then came Kol and Bonnie. Then Finn... Klaus frowned.

Rebekah took one look at Ivantika, but kept her tears at bay, flashing over to Ivantika. But as soon as Rebekah made contact, she cried out in pain, snatching her hand away. It was though an invisible force field was surrounding Ivantika.

The Guardians made their presence known, one by one.

"Let her go" Rebekah commanded, her voice breaking slightly. "Let Ivantika go. Now" Rebekah snarled.

"Why would we do that?" a cloaked figure spoke. It slowly morphed into a man, dressed in black. He smiled condescendingly.

"Because I said so" was Rebekah's heated retort. She clenched her hands into fists, but in an instant, Elijah was at her side. He angled himself to stand protectively infront of her, one hand holding tightly on to her wrist, keeping her back.

But the man merely chuckled, shaking his head. "The guest does not tell the host what to do, but merely sits back and enjoys the party they've been invited to" he said patiently.

Rebekah frowned.

Then the man's head snapped in the direction footsteps were coming from. The other cloaked figures turned in that direction as well.

"Well then" the man said, as a mischievous smile slowly spread on his face. "As you young people say... let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>The pain in Klaus' eyes.<p>

Ivantika's screams.

The look of pure unadulterated satisfaction of the Guardian.

It was all her fault. All of it. If things had turned out as planned, she would have been rewarded. Klaus and his family would have been so grateful. Her friends would have been so forgiving. Everything would have been okay. Better than okay.

But now... now nothing would be okay. Nothing would ever be okay, ever again. And it was all her fault.

It seemed like, even when she was in control, she wasn't in control. There was always someone more powerful, smarter, more calculating. She wondered how Katherine had done it... the whole running for your life thing, for over five hundred years. Had Klaus allowed Katherine to run? Living in fear far worse than death itself. Or had Katherine really alluded him for so long? If she did... Caroline envied her.

Katherine had lived in fear, rightfully so. But Katherine had never been afraid. She had never been weak... always the smarter one, the one with the upper hand, one back up plan was never enough, always ten steps ahead. Katherine being Caroline's maker, mean't that Caroline should have picked up a couple survival tips, but Caroline doubted she could ever be like Katherine anyway.

Sure Katherine seemed to be in control of her own destiny, but that was because Katherine never cared about anyone but herself. Katherine's judgement was based solely on what was best for her and her alone. No one else mattered. Nothing mattered but Katherine's own survival. Maybe being hated by Klaus, gave her a complex.

But Klaus was hated by Mikael. Klaus, who was regarded as the epitome of evil, never just cared about himself. He always looked out for his family... protecting them from Mikael and whatever threat that lingered, always protecting them from each other. Klaus was a survivor too, but he would never have allowed his siblings to sacrifice themselves for him, no matter how much they wanted to.

And now... to have his own flesh and blood. His own daughter, sacrifice herself for him. No. Nothing would ever be okay, ever again.

"It's so good to see you again Caroline" the Guardian greeted her, with a smile on his face. There was but a whisper of dark smoke that appeared infront of her, him taking one of her hands gently between his. In the blink of an eye, he had moved her to stand between Klaus, whom Mikael had in a choke hold, and Ivantika whose cries turned into soft whimpers. Caroline knew that it wasn't because the pain had lessened, but simply because Ivantika no longer had the strength to scream.

"Let her go..." Caroline pleaded. "Don't punish her, for what I've done... it's me you want. You're angry with me... for making that wish... for trying to stop you. Ivantika's an innocent in all of this."

The Guardian cocked his head to the side, regarding her intently. "Oh sweet Caroline... it's much too late. You see... we learn from our mistakes. It's quite unfortunate you haven't learned to do the same" he said, sounding genuinely disappointed. "I still consider you a worthy adversary. Honestly... your little interference has proved to be quite entertaining in our usually mundane existence" he explained, letting her hand go and walking over to where Ivantika was slumped.

The Guardian petted Ivantika's hair lightly, and Ivantika flinched away. But the Guardian grabbed a fistful of her curls roughly to hold her in place.

"Let her go" Klaus snarled, struggling against Mikael.

Rebekah and Caroline made a move at the same time, but in an instant Guardians were blocking their paths. Rebekah screamed out in pain, grabbing her head, as she fell to her knees, as the others did the same. But Caroline stood still, unable to move.

"The wolf should already by dead by now, but no matter if he isn't. I'll kill him after. But first, I'm going to kill Ivantika Rose. Then Niklaus. Then all your friends here and the two witches hiding in the next room... one by one, while you watch" the Guardian said easily, as though they were having idle conversation. "Then I'm going to find your mother, and kill her too. Your other friends... Stefan, Damon, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler. I'm going to kill everyone you know and care for. And then... then I'll kill you. Slowly... painfully... for this is your punishment for interfering with fate" the Guardian promised.

"This isn't fate" Caroline said, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't how our lives are supposed to be... this is not our destiny" she ground out angrily. "This is you... you're interfering with fate. You're upsetting the balance. Evil isn't supposed to win."

The Guardian laughed. "You silly little girl... still believing in that fairytale ending, I see" he said, shaking his head. "Only the strong survive Caroline. The weak die."

"We're not weak" she stated matter of factly. "I'm not weak" she stated firmly, shaking her head. "Not any more..."

The Guardian laughed, but there was something that flashed in her eyes that made him stop short. He frowned.

"Do it" Caroline breathed, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Do it" Caroline breathed, closing her eyes.<em>

And in the moment Caroline spoke those words, all the pain left Ivantika, as Caroline started to scream, her body racking with tremors. It was as though, Caroline's flesh was being seared off, giant red blotches oozing blood, and Ivantika immediately understood what was happening. Somehow all the magic that was tearing Ivantika apart, had now being transferred to Caroline, and was tearing Caroline apart instead.

The Guardian's grip on Ivantika's hair loosened, as they were all obviously perplexed by what was happening. Without a moment's hesitation, Ivantika ripped the shackles off and grabbed hold of the hand resting on her head. Ivantika twisted it roughly, before digging her other hand into the Guardians shoulders. With one tug, she tore his hand off. The pain momentarily stunned him, unintentionally freeing the others from their pain. Elijah and Finn flashed over to Mikael, as Esther made her presence known. Esther immediately went to Caroline's side, where Bonnie and Elena were hovering. While Rebekah and Kol, flashed over to Ivantika.

"Let's rip them to shreds, shall we" Rebekah commented, as she tore off the Guardian's other arm. The other Guardians staggered back, seemingly unsure of what to do.

Ivantika wanted them to suffer. She wanted them to suffer as much as she did... as much as they had made Caroline suffer. She wanted them to suffer for ever daring to hurt her father and her family. But there was a near insanity, the possibility of them getting away again, so Ivantika did the one thing she could, to end this once and for all. She dug her hand into his chest, and grabbed his heart in her hand.

She looked into his eyes, but instead of fear... he smiled.

Ivantika frowned.

The Guardian laughed.

Ivantika gasped, as she slowly felt it creeping up on her. She felt it from the tips of her fingers, crawling up her hand that was still lodged in his chest cavity.

"Oh my God" Rebekah breathed, as the black spidery veins crept up Ivantika's arms, up her shoulder...

Ivantika didn't know what was happening, but she knew that look in his eyes... a promise of death.

"Stop it" Rebekah cried, trying to pull Ivantika's hand away. "Mother..." she sobbed. "Mother stop it... what's happening? Nik! Nik what's happening?"

"Undo it" Ivantika heard herself say. "Caroline... save Caroline" she pleaded, looking at Esther for the first time.

She vaguely sensed Klaus finally reach by her side... she could feel the black spidery veins wrapping around her heart, her heart beats becoming slower.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Klaus mumbled. She could faintly feel him stroking her hair.

"Forgive her... Caroline loves you" Ivantika mumbled, choking, coughing up blood. But her body stood straight, her hand in the Guardians chest and the veins covered her from head to foot.

"Please, grand mother" she said, her voice sounding so soft, full of childlike innocence. Caroline didn't have to die. Klaus didn't have to lose them both. If Esther and Bonnie would just transfer the magic back to Ivantika, then Caroline would live...

Her eyes were becoming so heavy, so she closed them.

"Everything's going to be all right..." was the last thing Ivantika heard someone whisper in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a blinding, all consuming pain. The kind of pain that was supposed to make her numb to everything else but the pure excruciating torture she was willingly enduring. Yet, Caroline's eyes were wide open and she could see so clearly the heartbreak written on their faces. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, even Esther and Finn was tending to Ivantika. Klaus' daughter seemed unable to move, black spidery veins quickly crawling on her skin, cloaking her. It was as though Ivantika were being turned into stone.

"Undo it" Ivantika breathed. "Caroline... save Caroline" Ivantika mumbled, forcing her head to turn ever so slightly to look Esther in the eye. Ivantika was pleading for Esther to save Caroline's life, and Caroline let out a strangled sob that had little to do with the physical pain she was currently experiencing.

Caroline wasn't sure if Ivantika's plea was for her benefit or Klaus' but Caroline's heart clenched painfully at the thought of Ivantika being so entirely selfless when her short life was being taken from her. She was brave, even in the face of death. But what did Caroline expect... Ivantika was Klaus' daughter, after all.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry" Klaus chanted, his lips brushing Ivantika's raven locks, that were now turning stiff. His eyes filled to the brim with tears. Klaus looked utterly helpless... hopeless. And for one fleeting moment Caroline felt fear. Could he live without his daughter? Or would the pain of not being able to save her, make him turn it off?

"Forgive her... Caroline loves you" Ivantika said, her mouth barely being able to move. Her body convulsed as blood spilled from her mouth. Ivantika's breathing was becoming laboured, as the black veins crawled up her neck. A silent tear fell down Ivantika's neck.

Klaus held onto his daughter. His jaw clenched as unshed tears finally spilled over.

Rebekah was sobbing uncontrollably.

The black veins were covering Ivantika's cheeks... her forehead. "Please grand mother" Ivantika breathed, before the veins seemed to knit her lips shut. The darkness seeped into her eyes, bright blue green turning black...

A fresh wave of pain assaulted Caroline, and her body convulsed roughly. She had been kneeling on the ground, clawing at the floor with her fingernails, but now Caroline seemed to have been pushed face first into the ground. Pain seemed to ripple upon her, through her... she wanted to curl into a tiny ball and disappear. She could feel every single strain of magic... the very tenure of it, flowing through her body. There were traces of Bennett magic... so too the Original witch's power. There was even a dark energy that Caroline knew must have come from the Guardians and witches who dabbled in expression and other types of magic dubbed dark magic.

The magic was seeping into her veins, tearing her apart. But besides from the physical pain, Caroline's mind was reeling.

Was Ivantika in pain? She wasn't dead... Ivantika couldn't be killed. Even if the Guardians had found a way to kill Ivantika, the amulet still hung around Ivantika's neck. It must have countered whatever the Guardian had intended to do. Was Ivantika entrapped in her own mind?

More importantly, how could it be undone?

Caroline had wanted to kill the Guardians. She had wanted to keep Klaus safe. But at what price? Klaus' daughter becoming immobilised for all of eternity hardly seemed like a fair trade. Ivantika didn't deserve this. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen... things were supposed to be okay this time. Another wave of pain washed over her and Caroline clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"Everything's going to be all right..." a voice inside her head said, and just as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. But something else weighed heavily on Caroline's mind, and before she had a chance to recover... before she knew what was happening, a flurry of memories flashed through her mind.

_"Was it because of me?" Ivantika asked softly, her eyes shown so bright and innocent, curious._

_"What?" Caroline breathed, unsure if Ivantika mean't what Caroline thought she mean't. _

_"Was I the reason you stayed away?" Ivantika asked, a frown marring her beautiful features. "I mean... would you have shown up at his door, if it wasn't for me?"_

_Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it, looking away. Caroline couldn't lie, but more so, she didn't want to. Ivantika deserved an honest answer. _

_Looking out at the horizon, the sun was just setting, casting beautiful shadows across the clouds and the still water. Hues of pinks, purples, oranges, lighted with the sky, in a kaleidoscope of colour. It was breathtakingly beautiful. _

_After Caroline had gotten in that car with Ivantika and Darius, after Caroline had told Ivantika everything... they developed an unlikely friendship. Caroline did trust Ivantika. And Ivantika did trust Caroline... to a certain extent. There was something about Ivantika's presence that was comforting and familiar. Ivantika was so much like her father. From the way her lips would pull up at the corner into a smirk, to the way her eyes would light up with genuine __curiosity__. There was a childlike innocence, even though Ivantika was capable of slaughtering a town full of vampires and werewolves like they were lost lambs. _

_Turning to look at Ivantika, who was now looking ahead at the sun setting, "I was so angry" Caroline admitted, feeling ashamed._

_Ivantika looked at her and smiled, leaning back against the lounge chair, every bit relaxed._

_Caroline followed suite, and there was something about Ivantika's smile that told Caroline that Ivantika was not judging her. _

_"I was so angry at Hayley... for Klaus sleeping with Hayley... for Hayley having his baby. I was so angry that you existed. I was so angry for so long" Caroline said, feeling her eyes fill to the brim with tears. "Then one day I realised that I wasn't angry at all... I was sad" Caroline said, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I was so hurt that he didn't tell me... either he didn't trust me or he just didn't want me to know, but..." Caroline said, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. _

_Taking a deep calming breath, "I loved him even then, I think. I think I was too scared to leave my life behind... I wasn't ready. I was so sure that he would wait for me... 'however long it takes' he had said. But then he hid that, what he had done with Hayley... he hid you, from me... when I found out, I thought he had moved on... I didn't even realise that Hayley had died... I thought... I thought it was all just a lie, and so I held on to that anger, because holding on to that anger was the only way I could survive."_

_"He broke your heart" Ivantika breathed, her expression so sad and forlorn that Caroline forced herself to smile. _

_"It doesn't matter any more... everything turned out pretty okay" Caroline said, trying to cheer them both up._

_"No, it didn't" Ivantika said, shaking her head. "But it will, I think" she said, giving Caroline a small smile._

_"It will" Caroline nodded. _

_"It will." _

Caroline shook her head roughly, trying to clear her mind. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see. She could feel the concrete beneath her fingers. She could smell Klaus' distinct scent, but her mind was a blur. Her whole life was flashing before her eyes...

_How could she have been so stupid? Every since it had happened, Caroline knew she had to fess up, but telling Elena and Bonnie, even Stefan, was totally different from Tyler finding out. Caroline knew she would have avoided telling him for the rest of their long lives... Tyler would never understand. Taking the risk to tell Elena in the middle of the party... when there were eyes and ears every where, was stupid. _

_She followed him through the foyer, a polite smile plastered in her face, as he silently led her through to his dad's study. Caroline looked around, taking a deep calming breath to explain herself. So they broke up. It was heartbreaking and left a bitter taste in her mouth, but they still friends. Weren't they? They still cared about each other. Tyler wouldn't let something like this..._

_"How could you?" Tyler asked, rounding on her angrily. He looked at her with plain disgust. "How could you do this me?" he asked, sounding betrayed._

_"I didn't do this to hurt you..." Caroline said softly, shaking her head. She took a tentative step towards him._

_"He killed my mother Caroline!" Tyler roared, his irises tinged with specks of gold. Caroline jumped back, frightened. "You're supposed to be on my side. After all he's done to me... to all of us. How could you betray me like this?" he asked incredulously. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Tyler started to pace the length of the room, taking deep calming breaths._

_"Why?" he asked, coming to a stop. "How could you, Care?" Tyler asked, almost disbelievingly._

_Caroline frowned, perplexed. "Tyler, I..." she started._

_"Don't you get it?" he said, looking down at her with almost pity in his eyes. "Klaus doesn't want you" he stated matter of factly. "I thought you were better than this. I thought you grew up from being an insecure, shallow, bitchy little twit. You're so much more than a good fuck... how could you be so stupid?"_

_Caroline bristled. She scoffed. "You don't know... anything" she spat out, indignant, turning on her heel to walk out the room._

_"No" Tyler said, shaking his head. "You don't know anything" he said pointedly. "Did Klaus tell you what's really happening in New Orleans?" he baited._

_Caroline paused. After a moment, she turned around. Giving Tyler an expectant look, "Klaus is trying to reclaim New Orleans" she offered. "He wants to be king."_

_Tyler scoffed, giving her a condescending smile. "Is that all he told you?" Tyler asked, chuckling lightly. _

_At Caroline's confused expression, "so Klaus didn't tell you about Hayley and the baby?" Tyler asked __rhetorically__. Not giving her a chance to say anything, he continued, "Klaus knocked Hayl's up... they're having a little pup."_

_Caroline gasped, stumbling back. No. No. It wasn't possible._

_Giving Caroline an almost malicious smile, "Klaus doesn't want you Care... he has his own family now. What happened in the woods was just a goodbye fuck" Tyler said seriously. "You ruined our friendship for one meaningless evening on the forest floor with Klaus... just an evening out really, after which he went home to his family... Hayley and their baby."_

_Caroline couldn't breathe... she was struggling for breath. It hurt. It hurt so much. It couldn't be true. But yet it was... she saw it in Tyler's eyes. Tyler was being malicious... he wanted to hurt her, but he was also telling the truth. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, and when traitor tears spilled over, Caroline turned around and she made haste to run away... but slammed into a hard body._

_Looking up, Stefan was blocking her path. _

_A strangled sob escaped, and Stefan gave her an apologetic smile. "Come on" he said, gathering her in his arms, "let's get the hell out of here."_

Caroline gasped, the raw pain shooting through her as though it was only yesterday she found out. It hurt so much. Ivantika was right... Klaus did break her heart. She heaved, taking deep calming breaths, trying to get a handle on her emotions. It all happened so long ago... she had healed. She had gotten over it. She had moved on. Didn't she? Then why did the wound seem so fresh? Like it had barely begun to scar just yet.

Caroline looked up, the sunlight almost blinding her.

Disoriented, she got to her feet.

Caroline frowned. She knew these woods like the back of her hand... Mystic Falls.

"Would you give me the same choice?" a familiar voice came from behind her. The accent. The seductive lilt. The voice that seemed to breathe new life into her...

"What?" Caroline asked, turning around to face him. His leather jacket. Black Henley. Those damned necklaces. His sexy stubble. His patented smirk. The quiet confidence and power that seemed to radiate off him. Caroline frowned.

Looking down at herself, she realised she was wearing the same outfit she was wearing that day. Klaus was wearing what he had worn that day. Nostalgia was slowly creeping up on her... no it couldn't be possible.

All that power would have killed Caroline. It was tearing her apart. Honestly using that magic to make another wish was a brilliant idea, but it was an idea that she had not thought of.

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?" Klaus asked, his eyes shown genuinely curious. He waited, looking a bit uncertain and hesitant almost of her reply.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed, unconsciously making a move towards him, but stopping herself at the last minute.

What was happening? What had happened? Was everything undone? How?

She could remember everything. But Klaus... it was like none of it ever happened.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, looking at her worriedly. In instant he was infront of her, his face mere inches away from hers. He cupped her face gently. "Are you all right sweetheart?"

Caroline nodded, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Her whole body was shaking. She knew that she should pretend like everything was okay... Klaus didn't remember anything. He was entirely unsure of her feelings for him at this point. She was unsure of her feelings for him at this point. But Caroline couldn't pretend... she couldn't force herself to feel anything but relief, feeling his touch, the look of genuine concern in his eyes. He cared for her.

Ivantika was not yet born. She, Bonnie and Elena were not yet bound. Katherine was still alive. Klaus...

Klaus had no intention of telling Caroline about Ivantika and Hayley.

Roughly pulling away and ignoring his hurt expression. "What do you want Klaus?" Caroline asked, and she was proud of herself when her voice sounded strong. She hastily wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Why are you here?" she asked seriously. "We both know that if you wanted to kill Katherine, she would already be dead, so..."

Klaus smirked, all wariness wiped away. And Caroline had to force herself to not smile... she would prefer him cocky and arrogant, than in pain. Instead, she braced herself for what she knew he would say next.

"I want your confession" Klaus said softly, his voice barely a whisper. He was afraid. She knew that now. Klaus was genuinely afraid that she could send him away... that she had been unaffected by him all this time and his affections for her went entirely unreciprocated.

But this time... Caroline was going to do things her way. Not out of fear. Not out of gratitude for getting a second chance... because was this a second chance? Or a third chance? Would it last? Or would she wake up, back in the alternate world the Guardians had created? It didn't matter... not really.

Klaus once told her she was strong, ageless, fearless.

Caroline was so tired of being afraid.

"Yours first" Caroline breathed, swallowing back her emotion.

Klaus' smile wavered. He looked severely taken aback. "My confession?" he asked tentatively.

Caroline nodded. "Yes... I want you to confess" she said, squaring her shoulders and keeping her head held high. She would not be afraid. Not of him. Not of the truth.

"What would you like me to confess sweetheart? I've committed a long list of sins over the centuries love... I'm afraid you've got to be a bit more specific" Klaus chuckled lightly, trying to dissipate the tension. But she knew him now... she knew him better than she did before. He was nervous... uncertain.

Taking a deep steadying breath. "Hayley" Caroline said, and the name rang out in the silence, as she watched a flurry of emotions pass across Klaus' face. "She's carrying your baby" Caroline said, but it sounded like a question.

After a long moment, Klaus seemed to finally get a handle on himself. "Perhaps you would accompany me..." Klaus broached, extending an arm to her, before retracting it hesitantly. With a heavy sigh, "I would appreciate being given a chance to explain..." he said, his eyes shown almost pleading her.

With a single nod, Caroline walked ahead. Klaus silently following.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies :) I just want to thank all of you who have favourited this story, are following it and those of you who take the time to review. reading your reviews make me so happy... it's nice to know you're enjoying this story and appreciate it. <strong>

**I just wanted you all to know that the pain and suffering is over. Caroline is not going to embark upon a quest to kill the Guardians again... at this point she isn't even sure what really happened. So it's going to be light and fluffy for a bit, before you get an explanation as to what happened, or rather how it happened. It's nothing too technical so I'm pretty sure you can make a good guess. Lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're saying... Klaus knocked up Hayley, the same Hayley who helped Tyler unsire all of Klaus' hybrids and who tricked all of said hybrids into thinking they had a good chance of taking Klaus down?" Damon asked, his brows furrowed, confused. "So let me get this straight, Klaus basically exiled Tyler and threatened to chase him to the ends of the earth, but a fitting punishment for Hayley was to have sex with her?" Damon scoffed. "I don't get it. I mean, Hayley's hot, but so is Katherine. I thought betrayal trumps good looks. Plus, I really thought Klaus was into you...

Ouch!"

"Damon!" Elena scolded, smacking him on the arm.

"What?" Damon protested. "Oh come on, I can't be the only one who finds this hard to believe? After a thousand years, the guy finally decides to carry on his wolfy genes and he does so with a random she wolf... if he wanted to knock someone up, I'm pretty sure he would have force fed Caroline the cure and knocked her up. Not Hayley. What I really want know is... why isn't Blondie over here busted up about it?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"That's really none of your business Damon" Elena said, seriously, glancing up the stairs.

"Well considering they're both in my house right now... it is my business Elena" Damon said arrogantly.

"Our house" Stefan said, making his way inside with Rebekah and Matt in tow. "And Elena's right... whatever is going on between Caroline and Klaus, is none of our business."

"Oh please Stef, save me the morale would ya? Not only is Vampire Barbie not angry, but she's helping him... like the little angel she is" he muttered sarcastically. "You know, when I called Klaus to tell him about Katherine's impending demise, I was actually looking forward to watching him torture her until her dying breath. But now you've managed to convince him to prolong her life... for the sake of the baby hybrid" Damon said, glaring at Caroline, who was sitting at the foot of the staircase, studiously ignoring them. "As if having one Klaus isn't enough... now we're getting a mini Klaus in a few months. I've seen Twilight... I know how uncontrollable and brutal a baby monster could be. Plus, if the baby's really Klaus' I'm pretty sure there's going to be hell on earth when it grows up."

"That 'it' is my niece or nephew and if it does suit his or her fancy to go on a slaughter, Twilight style, I'll be sure to bring him or her to Mystic Falls to be done with the whole lot of you once and for all" Rebekah ground out angrily.

"Oh of course Barbie Klaus is all excited to have a bundle of joy to play with" Damon muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's just a baby, Damon" Elena said softly. "Just because the baby is Klaus' doesn't make it any less innocent. It hasn't done anything wrong... we don't even know if the baby's going to be a hybrid, or just carry the werewolf gene. It could be born human... completely harmless" Elena mused.

Rebekah scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. The baby's going to be a hybrid, like Niklaus. Strong and brave and beautiful. I would expect nothing less" she said haughtily.

"Usually family members wish for the baby to be born healthy" Caroline mumbled despondently. "It doesn't matter if the baby's born a hybrid or human. Whether the baby grows up to be powerful, beautiful, fearless or weak... the baby will still be Klaus' baby... your niece or nephew. You're still going to love him or her no matter what."

Everyone turned to look at Caroline, staring at her in stunned silence, before Damon arched a brow. "What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked, irritation colouring his tone.

"Damon" Stefan scolded.

"No Stefan" Damon said seriously, looking at Caroline suspiciously. "Little Miss Ray of Sunshine is acting like she cares about the baby monster, and I want to know why..."

"Like the lovely Elena and your brother so poignantly pointed out, it really is of little consequence what Caroline thinks, or feels, about myself or my child" Klaus said, making his way down the stairs, a rather healthy looking Katherine following. She wore an expression that showed just how much she hated being in the predicament she found herself in. "I suggest you keep your opinions on the matter to yourself Salvatore, or I'll be more than willing to subject you to the torture I had planned for Katerina."

Looking down, he offered a hand to Caroline.

She shook her head, before getting to her feet, unaided.

"Why does Katherine look... like she's not dying" Elena piped up, looking somewhat disappointed.

"She's healthy for the moment" Klaus supplied. "Qetsiyah must not have had hybrids in mind, when creating the cure. A bit of my blood has none wonders to Katerina's lifespan... her life will without a doubt be prolonged with my blood being included in her diet."

"Lucky me" Katherine said sarcastically, folding her arms. "Nothing like a long life as a personal blood bag."

Klaus smirked. "Oh come now Katerina... do cheer up. Let's not have Elijah see you in such a state."

"Wait... Elijah's coming?" Elena asked, taking an involuntary step forward.

Klaus looked at her curiously for a moment. "Rebekah and I have decided to prolong our stay. As such it is not safe for Elijah and Hayley to be separated from us for too long a period of time. Therefore..." he started to explain.

"Awwww... isn't that considerate" Damon cooed, earning a steely glare from Klaus. "Even the big bad must understand the concept of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

After a scathing look from Caroline, Damon continued, "the wife" he motioned with his hand to Caroline, "meeting the mistress you knocked up. Do you really think that's such a good idea?" he mocked.

"I'm not the wife" Caroline said forcibly, her fists clenched at her sides.

"That's enough Damon" Stefan said seriously.

Damon grinned. "Well you're sure as hell not mistress material Blondie" he said cheekily.

In a second Damon fell to the ground, a crumpled mess, Klaus having snapped his neck. Klaus looked at Caroline hesitantly, his expression wary. Caroline wore a blank expression, staring at Damon's limb body, before shaking her head. She avoided Klaus' gaze. He frowned.

"Finally" Rebekah drawled. "He is so beyond annoying, I can't even deal... can you believe I slept with that?"

"I can" was Katherine's automatic response. "Doesn't take much for your panty to drop Bekah" she said, smiling sweetly.

Rebekah growled lowly.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Stefan spoke up, "believe it or not, what Damon said was mean't to be a compliment. You're a lady who deserves..." giving Klaus a fleeting glance, "better."

Giving him a small smile, she turned to Elena, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Care" Elena said, making her way over to Caroline to give her a hug.

* * *

><p>As soon as Caroline left the Salvatore boarding house, she went straight home. She just couldn't be there any longer, with her friends who were silently judging her with their disapproving looks and Damon's not so subtle insinuations. Even being around Klaus and Rebekah, was tiresome. That's how Caroline felt... scared, confused, worried, but above all, tired.<p>

Caroline felt utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically. She felt like she hadn't slept in months. When in all certainty, she really hadn't had a proper night's sleep in months. So after taking a long warm bath, Caroline face planted in her bed, hoping that sleep would come.

It did. But it was fitful, full of memories she'd like to forget. Leaving her more exhausted than she was before, and feeling just a bit haunted. When she opened her eyes, the room was dark, the sun having gone down. She stretched across to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Come in" she said, her voice still heavy with sleep, pulling the blankets over her and sitting up in bed.

Bonnie opened the door and peeked inside, giving Caroline a small smile. "Hey" she said softly, entering and closing the door behind her.

"Okay I know that look" Caroline said, sighing heavily. "Can you save the speech till tomorrow? I already got an ear full from Damon today."

"First of all, I'm not here to judge" Bonnie said, chuckling amusedly. She sat next to Caroline on the bed and Caroline proffered to share the blanket which Bonnie readily accepted. "And secondly, how dare you put me in the same category as Damon?" she said, feigning offence, giving Caroline a nudge with her shoulder.

Caroline giggled, playfully nudging Bonnie back.

"Elena called and filled me in on everything" Bonnie explained. "I'm sorry I just ran off with Jeremy... I really didn't think so much excitement would happen in one afternoon."

"It's okay... I mean you deserve to have one drama free afternoon" Caroline said, running a hand through her hair. "It's not like anything went horribly wrong. I may have just convinced our arch nemesis to return to Mystic Falls with his entire family, and prolonged the life of Katherine Pierce. No big deal right?" Caroline laughed without humour. "You should have seen the way they were looking at me Bon... like I betrayed them or something."

"Katherine caused Damon a lot of heartache Care. She caused a lot of trouble for him and Stefan and Elena. Damon thought he was going to finally be rid of her once and for all... then you convince Klaus to prolong her life? I mean, it's expected that Damon's not too happy about it, but it's not like he hates you or anything" Bonnie explained.

After a disbelieving look from Caroline, "Or maybe he does hate you" Bonnie continued. "But I don't. Neither does Elena, or Stefan. We don't feel like you've betrayed us. We're just... a little confused."

Bonnie looked at Caroline, studying her intently, before asking, "You care, Caroline. It's one of the reason's why we all love you so much. You see the good in people, despite all the horrible things they've done. You try to make everyone just a little bit better. But Klaus? I know he's interested in you, but... I just can't understand. What are you feeling? I mean, Klaus is going to be a father. How does that make you feel? Why are you so interested in keeping his baby safe?"

"Bon..." Caroline started.

"I want the truth Care" Bonnie stated seriously. "Elena said that you told Klaus that Hayley and the baby would be safer in Mystic Falls. That he should use Katherine's blood to sire hybrids to keep Hayley and the baby protected. Klaus tells you that he got Hayley pregnant and you suddenly go into over protective mommy mode? You're acting like his girlfriend, and by the way Klaus was so easily swayed... are you sure he's not getting the wrong impression?"

"It's not like that..." Caroline mumbled.

"Then what is it like?" Bonnie asked.

Taking a deep steadying breath, "Klaus is my friend, Bon" Caroline said, looking at Bonnie, willing her to understand. "Klaus didn't tell me he knocked Hayley up... I knew from before. Tyler must have let it slip. I just... I care about Klaus... a lot. Probably more than I should. He's having a baby. A little tiny creature that's most likely going to be a mini version of him, and... and can you imagine how many people are going to come after his baby, just because the baby is his? That innocent little baby, who isn't even born yet, is already in danger just because it's a Mikaelson."

Caroline sighed. "I'm scared Bon... I'm scared for him. His whole life he was obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse. He sired hybrids, only to slaughter them. Klaus has had his family by his side all along, but he's always felt alone. I mean, the guy kept his siblings in coffins, too afraid they'd leave him. This time... he finally has a chance to have someone just like him... his own flesh and blood. Someone to love him and be loyal to him. I just... maybe Klaus can't see himself as a father, but when that baby is born, he will. I don't want it to be too late then... that's why I convinced him to leave New Orleans and come back to Mystic Falls. He can go reclaim his throne after... ya know?" she said, looking at Bonnie warily, but was surprised to see Bonnie with a smile plastered on her face.

"What's that look for?" Caroline asked, frowning.

"You like him. Like, like him like him" Bonnie said matter of factly, before bursting in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Caroline practically screeched. "No! No... I don't! Bonnie Bennett, I so do not like him like him" Caroline protested.

"You do. You really do Care" Bonnie said, trying to catch her breath, a few giggles escaping. "You want Klaus to be happy... you want to make Klaus happy."

Caroline opened her mouth to deny it, but then she realised that she couldn't lie... she didn't want to. Not after everything that had happened last time. So instead, she asked, "are you mad?"

Bonnie smiled. "You deserve to be happy Caroline. You're always there for me... for all of us. You're my family... I love you. I will always stand by you. We all will."

"Except Damon... he's probably going to kill me" Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Damon wouldn't dare hurt a hair on your head, if he knows what's good for him" Bonnie said fiercely. "If you like Klaus, and if you're sure Klaus isn't with..."

"He's not" Caroline said, quickly cutting Bonnie off. "Klaus said that what happened between him and Hayley was a one time thing that had long term consequences, but he's not interested in being with her" Caroline readily supplied.

"But she's always going to be there... Hayley's always going to be the mother of his child" Bonnie reminded her. But noticing when Caroline's expression fell, she took Caroline's hand in hers. "Hayley's always going to be the mother of Klaus' child. But you just might be the love of his existence" Bonnie amended, giving Caroline a smile.

"Thanks Bon" Caroline said, smiling gratefully.

"I should go" Bonnie said, giving Caroline a hug before getting off the bed.

"Do you mind filling Elena in, for me?" Caroline asked. "Some things should just be kept amongst the three of us, ya know... like how things used to be before the Salvatores came back to town? The three of us against the world?"

"I absolutely agree" Bonnie said, before making her way out.

As soon as the door shut, Caroline snuggled under the covers once more. After the past few traumatising months she experienced, she felt wound up tighter than a spring, her mind heavy. But now, Caroline was slowly beginning to unwind, and it was such a disarming feeling. Lying in her childhood bedroom, she would be starting college in the fall. She was pretty sure that Rebekah would enrol in Whitmore too, just for the fun of giving Caroline a hard time. Caroline giggled at the thought of how competitive Rebekah could be, just because the girl was lonely and wanted to fit in. Caroline remembered being insecure... she would try to be friends with Rebekah.

Pulling the blankets up over to cover her face, Caroline decided that she would try to convince Bonnie to not bind them together like last time. But she guessed, with the Originals back in town, Markos wouldn't really have much of a chance of tearing the other side apart. Stefan and Elena would be safe. Everything would be okay... it had to be. What was the point of being sent back so far in the past if history was simply going to repeat itself?

Caroline startled, feeling the bed dip. She immediately shot up, getting tangled in the sheets. She started to panic, nearly tearing the blankets off her, before she heard an all to familiar chuckle. She stopped short.

"Seriously?" she said, irritation colouring her tone. "What are you, like stalking me now?" Caroline asked, trying in vein to untangle herself without tearing the fabric.

She could sense him leaning over, and rather daintily uncovered her head.

"Thanks" she mumbled despondently, trying to look any where but at him. She was sure her hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing any make up. Caroline decided to keep the rest of the blankets wrapped around her as she was only wearing a silk vest and sleeping shorts. "It's late... you shouldn't be here" she tried, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I arrived much earlier. I was simply waiting for your friend Bonnie to leave, before I made my presence known" Klaus explained.

Caroline could feel his gaze on her, and she tried to maintain her calm, despite the fact that she was pretty sure Klaus heard her and Bonnie's conversation, especially the last bit. She wanted to bury her head under the covers again, her embarrassment obvious. "Ya know... it's unbecoming to eavesdrop" she said, sounding a bit breathless.

Klaus chuckled, and she wanted to glare at him for making fun of her. But looking at him, mean't taking the risk of not being able to ever look away. Things were so different now... from him loving her, to hating her, to right back to the start. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realise that he leaned over, one finger under her chin, pulling her head up and catching her gaze.

Caroline sighed. Klaus' eyes shown so open and honest. The way he was looking at her, like he couldn't believe she was here with him. Caroline knew all too well... she felt the same. "What are you doing here Klaus?" she whispered, deciding to lay down and snuggle up once again, but this time she turned on her side, facing him.

Klaus gave her an affectionate smile, following suit. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it unceremoniously on the ground, before laying on his side, facing her. He looked at her for a moment, before tentatively reaching out with his hand, to stroke her hair.

Caroline should have scolded him, for being so forward, but she was much too tired, and it felt nice. A noise that sounded very much like a contented purr, escaped.

She saw Klaus' signature smirk, before her eyes fluttered closed.


	11. Chapter 11

**As you all have probably figured out, I have no idea how to end this story. The ending I had planned was a cliff hanger, and as you can see I chose not to do what was planned, and continued on with this story. What I didn't anticipate was how much support I would still be getting. It seems as though the general consensus is that you all really appreciated me not ending the story that way, and are still very interested in what's happening. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Seriously. I could not have asked for nicer, more supportive readers, and I just want you all to know how much I appreciate all of you. **

**Maybe it's because school is hectic. I have an exam every week and classes are draining me. Maybe it's because Christmas is near and winter is here. But for whatever reason, this story needs to come to an end soon. Because the main plot is over with, I feel like I'm just giving you filler chapters and that's not good. So there are only five more chapters to go. Yup. This story will be done by Christmas.**

**As per usual, many thanks to those of you who take the time to review :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you freaking kidding me?" Hayley practically screeched as soon as Klaus entered the foyer. He tried avoiding her, but she quickly blocked his path, crossing her arms protectively infront of her stomach. "Have you lost your mind?" she asked, glaring daggers at him.<p>

In an instant, Elijah appeared at the foot of the stairwell, looking on with a stoic expression on his face. But Klaus knew all too well how much his brother enjoyed playing bodyguard to the little wolf. As if Elijah would have any hope of stopping him, if Klaus truly wanted to rip Hayley's head off.

Klaus knew he should be angry, furious even, that Hayley would dare to talk to him this way. As though carrying his child mean't she no longer had reason to fear him, that she no longer need respect him. As though he were not a thousand year old Original Hybrid, the single most powerful creature in the world, and she but an orphaned, lone wolf. But he couldn't so much as summon a fitting reaction to Hayley's outburst. After spending the last several hours watching Caroline sleep, Klaus felt unusually calm.

Caroline didn't hate him. After knowing the truth, she didn't run away screaming. No, Caroline was kind, patient and understanding. The goodness in her shone through, as she gave him an honest chance to explain himself. Klaus could not be more grateful.

When Caroline shared her hope that he would return to Mystic Falls, for the sake and safety of the baby, his heart swelled with an unnamed emotion. Caroline wanted him to stay...

"What is it now, Hayley?" Klaus mused. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You're carrying child now little wolf... no more late nights and early mornings for you. You need your rest" Klaus said gently, earning a near disbelieving look from Elijah.

Hayley scoffed. "Don't pretend you give a shit about me or my baby" she said heatedly. "Where have you been? One minute you dashed off with Rebekah in tow, without any explanation. The next minute, you tell Elijah to bring me back here? Here Klaus? This is the worst place I could be right now. All these people hate me!" Hayley screamed in frustration.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists. "I suggest you lower your voice" he requested, his voice low.

"Why should I?" Hayley roared. "You don't get it, do you? I'm not invincible like you. Neither is this baby I'm carrying. These people in Mystic Falls want nothing more than to see me dead. Do you understand that? They hate me! They're going to hurt me and my baby the first chance they get!"

Before he had a chance to respond, "what's with all the shouting?" Rebekah asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "It's 5am. Don't you people understand the concept of beauty sleep?" She sauntered down the stairs wearing a long lavender silk night gown, carefully tugging on her silk robe to cover herself. A small affectionate smile graced Klaus' lips when he spotted her pink fluffy bunny bedroom slippers.

"Hayley seems to think that Mystic Falls is not a safe place for her and the baby" Elijah easily supplied, obviously awaiting an explanation as to why.

Rebekah chuckled, shaking her head. "Is she now" Rebekah mumbled, half interestedly, before peeking at Klaus curiously. "You smell like a certain blonde baby vampire" she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Klaus smirked. "Goodnight Bekah" he said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, then vamp speeding upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just ask?" Rebekah commented idly, stirring the contents inside the pot. The instructions on the pack were simple enough, and the Ramen noodles smelled delightful. She hoped it would taste good as well. "You seem like you're just dying to know" she continued.<p>

With a heavy sigh, Elijah sat on the stool and regarded her intently. Rebekah didn't turn around, but she could feel his eyes on her. Elijah wasn't one to pry, but when he had followed her into the kitchen, instead of escorting an agitated Hayley back to her room, Rebekah knew that Elijah wasn't going to let this go.

"You're going to have to ask me Elijah" Rebekah said seriously, pouring the contents of the pot into two bowls. "Both you and Nik think I'm far too easy, so it's my pet project to start being much less forthcoming" she said, turning around and placing a bowl of steaming hot noodles in front of him.

"How convenient" Elijah muttered, sounding very much like a petulant child, and taking the proffered fork.

Rebekah smiled at her big brother fondly, before taking a seat at his side.

"Everyone has a past" Elijah started, sagely, stirring the noodles around in the bowl, trying to cool it. "It has recently been brought to my attention that Hayley has come to know quite a bit of our history, when in fact I know very little of her life before her dalliance with Niklaus, including her very recent stint in Mystic Falls and her relations with Katerina."

"Ahhh" Rebekah said, chuckling amusedly. "This has to do with a recently cured doppelgänger who has taken up residence in our home and is under our protection" she said, giving Elijah a knowing smile. "I swear I've never seen you run so fast... as soon as you caught a whiff of her scent, you all but disappeared" Rebekah said, nudging him playfully.

But Elijah frowned. "I did not" he muttered despondently, and it was so out of character, that Rebekah burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I am simply curious as to what Hayley has done to make Elena and her friends hate her so" Elijah said, looking at her entirely too perplexed.

Deciding to take pity of him, "Hayley helped Nik's first hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, to break his sire bond. Then she convinced Tyler and the other hybrids that they had a real shot of taking Nik down. Obviously, they didn't. It was all a lie. She had tricked every single one of them. Nik ended up slaughtering his hybrids, with the exception of Tyler, whose mother he drowned instead."

"And this is the same Tyler Lockwood who threatened Hayley and the baby a few weeks ago" Elijah said, as realisation dawned on him. "I'm surprised the mutt is still alive."

Rebekah smiled. "Nik has his reasons for sparing Tyler's life."

"Does it have anything to do with a blonde baby vampire?" Elijah asked, catching on quick, a smile tugging the corners of his lips as well, but his eyes shone forlorn. He was bothered by the revelations about what Hayley had done, and he tried to hide it well. But Rebekah knew her brothers better. She was a bit disappointed that Elijah would be so naive.

Shaking her head, Rebekah got up without a word, putting her empty bowl in the sink. But she paused at the doorway. "Given five hundred years, Hayley might turn out even worse than Katherine" Rebekah said, giving Elijah a sympathetic look. "But Hayley doesn't have five hundred years, and now... neither does Katherine" she said, before taking her leave.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you'd be so stupid Caroline" Tyler growled angrily, looking at her as though she were something on the bottom of his shoe. "He knocked up Hayley. I don't think he could have made it clearer that he doesn't want you."<p>

"Excuse me?" Caroline snarled. She felt the spidery web of veins under her eyes make an appearance, and had to take a determined deep breath to get herself under control. "Klaus is my friend. You're my ex-boyfriend. If you want to enter into any where near the vicinity of being my friend ever again, then I suggest you back off Tyler" Caroline said, just as angrily, but now fully in control of herself. She was angry. More so, she had a right to be angry. And everyone else seemed to agree, by the almost deafening silence that permeated the air.

"So Caroline invited Klaus and his family come back to town and you're all just going to let them?" Tyler asked the others, after skipping a beat, obviously taken aback by what Caroline had said. Looking at Elena, "have you forgotten about all the horrible things he's done? To you, to Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric... Klaus had hurt everyone in this room!"

"Look I get that he killed your mom and you hate him for it" Damon started.

"Damon" Elena scolded at his insensitivity, and not liking the way Tyler's eyes flashed yellow.

"But there is no letting Klaus and his family back into town. They're here. It's done" Damon continued, as if Elena hadn't spoken. "If they want to stay here then fine... they don't bother us, we don't bother them. It doesn't matter whether they're here or not. Our lives are going to go on all the same."

"No it won't" Tyler said, shaking his head. "Klaus is evil... whatever game he's playing..."

"This isn't a game Ty" Matt piped up. "New Orleans is a dangerous place right now and Klaus is worried about his family getting hurt. It was actually really nice of Caroline to convince Klaus to come back."

"You're just saying that because you like screwing around with Barbie Klaus" Damon pointed out.

"Tyler, Klaus isn't interested in hurting any of us any more" Caroline tried, feeling a little bad about lashing out. Tyler had every right to hate Klaus. "His priorities have shifted."

"Yeah. To siring hybrids" Tyler said, his eyes narrowing. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Caroline? How many innocent werewolves are going to suffer, because you, for some strange reason, thinks Klaus needs a hybrid army."

"I don't think Klaus needs..." Caroline defended.

"Why else would you convince him to spare Katherine's life?" Tyler asked, cutting her off. "Klaus is going to use Katherine's blood to make hybrids, and I think that's exactly what you want. You want Klaus to have an army. You want him to be even more powerful than he is. So then he can make you his queen. And isn't that what you've always wanted Care?" Tyler scoffed. "You're still the same shallow, insecure little..."

A resounding slap, reverberated in the room.

A low growl rumbled from deep within Tyler's chest, his eyes flashing yellow and his body shaking in anger, but Caroline paid him no mind.

"How dare you?" Caroline said, her voice soft, but taking on a menacing edge. "I stood by you through everything" she snarled, "and you left me." Traitor tears filled her eyes to the brim, but she closed her eyes, willing them away. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with a steely resolve. Whist Tyler's resolve was clearly shaken. He looked ashamed. "You have no right to judge me" she said, shaking her head. "You've bitten me. You've left my life in the hands of Klaus more than once. You've used me... offered me up as a distraction on more than one occasion. We've all done things... horrible things. To each other. To them. Intentionally. Unintentionally. So how dare you?" she asked angrily. "You think you're so much better than him?" Caroline scoffed. "In a thousand years, I'll let you know how you rank on the scale."

With that, she flashed out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't get over Tyler's audacity. Who did he think he was to talk to her like that? Like she was some stupid little girl who couldn't handle herself. Well he had no idea what she had handled in the past few months. He didn't know anything at all. About her. About Klaus. About any of it.<p>

Elena called. So did Bonnie, whom Elena must have told what happened. Caroline didn't answer her phone.

"Ughh!" Caroline groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration, before furiously straightening out her sheets. She moved on to plump her pillows next.

As soon as she left the Salvatore boarding house, Caroline came straight home. Her mom still wasn't home, and only then did Caroline realise that everything had happened in the space of one night shift. The realisation should have overwhelmed her, if it wasn't for the best night's sleep she'd ever gotten in her entire life. Caroline didn't know if it was because she had been utterly exhausted, or because she was pretty sure Klaus spent most of the night lying next to her, stroking her hair. Her whole room smelled like him, especially her pillow. It was a good smell. Comforting. Safe.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline plopped down on her bed, that she had just made up. Looking out the window, the sun was just rising over the horizon. It was beautiful, oddly enough, reminding her of when she and Klaus were on that rooftop looking as New Orleans was burning to the ground. There was beauty in destruction, he had said. But she knew he had mean't that there was beauty in everything. There was good to be found even in the most terrible circumstances. Because while his kingdom was burning to ash, he had her, and she was enough.

Caroline smiled, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. It had all seemed so horrible. But now... Caroline could reflect on the good moments. Elena regaining her fire and strength. Bonnie taking control of her magic. Rebekah letting her defences down. Klaus... Klaus being happy. His laugh. His smile. There were beautiful moments that Caroline wouldn't trade for anything. But they weren't real... not any more. They were just dreams. Dreams of what could have been. And knowing how things ended the last two times, Caroline was happy to be in the present.

After receiving a phone call from Damon, a little over an hour ago, to come over to the boarding house, Caroline had thrown on a pair of jeans and the first top she could find. If she had known she was only going to suffer Tyler's ire, she wouldn't have bothered. But now, she was someone pleased to have gotten that conversation over with.

It was time for her to dust herself off and put her game face on. Meaning a shower, the perfect outfit, and getting her hair curled just right. She was pretty sure she'd be having a visitor in a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Shameless self promotion: check out my other fic "Sweet serial killer" :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

She could almost feel him, rather than sense him, as she stepped out of the shower. Towel drying herself, she listened to the sound of his footsteps reach her front door. Caroline smiled, but made no effort to hurry, because she knew that he could hear her as well. It was as though she were entirely attuned to him. She knew her senses and reflects were still the same as they had always been, but suffering through two battles had somehow made her quicker, sharper, more aware of herself and her surroundings. She could almost see him hesitating by the door, before resting down a parcel and turning on his heel, only to vamp speed away.

Caroline frowned, ringing out her wet locks one more time before finally getting out of the bathroom. Putting on a rose pink silk robe, she made her way to the door. She reached for the door knob, only for someone on the outside to push the door in, almost knocking her down.

"Oh my God!" Caroline shrieked, startled. So much for combat reflexes.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Liz apologised, grabbing onto Caroline's upper arms, hoping to steady her daughter.

Caroline laughed at her own silliness. "It's fine mom. I should have been expecting you to be home by now. How was your shift?" Caroline asked, realising that this was the first time in a really long time that she was seeing her mother. Dressed in her sheriff suit, short hair dishevelled, bags under her eyes, but an affectionate smile on her face. Caroline's heart swelled, seeing her mother, not only out of mortal danger, but still youthful and radiant as ever. She was really beginning to realise how lucky she was to be sent so back into the past.

The last time, she had been so wrapped up in her own little world. Caroline spent all her time distracting herself from Klaus' supposed betrayal. She hadn't lived. Not really. She had been existing and wasting precious time... time she would never get back with her mom. Only she did. Caroline couldn't help herself from giving her mother a hug, holding on to her for dear life.

Liz laughed amusedly, gently running her hand up and down Caroline's back. "It was fine honey" Liz said after a moment, pulling away to cradle Caroline's face in her hands. "Tiring with the usual supernatural drama, and boring with the lack of any actual human crimes happening" Liz joked, before turning around and picking up a large box, wrapped in gold paper, with a black bow on top. She turned back around and pushed the package into Caroline's arms, before making her way into the kitchen.

"I actually had a visit from Elijah Mikaelson, at the station, a few hours ago" Liz commented, sounding nonchalant, as Caroline followed behind her.

"Oh" Caroline said vaguely, knowing that she looked very much like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh huhh" Liz said, working on making two mugs of coffee.

Usually when Liz came from working an all night shift, she went straight to bed. But by making a cup of coffee from them both, Caroline prepared herself for the interrogation that would surely come.

"Elijah was kind enough to inform me that he and his family decided to take up temporary residence in Mystic Falls for the foreseeable future" Liz said, taking out two mugs from the cupboard. "When I asked him why they'd wished to return to Mystic Falls, he said, and I quote, 'perhaps your daughter would be better equipped to provide an explanation."

Way to throw me under the bus, Caroline thought dejected. But dared not make a sound. Liz took her time pouring two mugs full of coffee, adding sugar and cream for them both, before turning around and placing one mug infront of Caroline. Liz stood silently, looking at her daughter intently.

Caroline sighed heavily. "So I might have..."

"Convinced Klaus to return to Mystic Falls" Liz filled in, a frown marring her features. "What I want to know is, why? Why is he sending you an invitation to the Mikaelson ball, and yet another ball gown to ensure that you attend?"

"Wait, the Mikaelsons are throwing another ball?" Caroline asked curiously.

Liz merely nodded.

"But why?" Caroline asked, perplexed.

"Because they've returned to Mystic Falls Caroline. They're re-establishing themselves here... just like they did last time. I'm invited. So is the town mayor. And apparently, so too my daughter" Liz said, sounding clearly annoyed.

"Mom, this isn't going to be like last time the Originals rolled into town" Caroline defended, shaking her head.

Liz frowned, clearly battling with her thoughts, before she spoke up. "I'm assuming you know about Hayley and the baby?" Liz ventured, a somewhat apologetic look on her face. With a nod from Caroline, Liz continued, "from what Damon tells me, you and Klaus are friends now, and you were simply giving him friendly advice when you told him to stay... but... Caroline honey" Liz paused, sighing. "I've seen the way Klaus looks at you sweetie... he has no intention of ever being your friend" Liz said, so full of motherly concern and worry. Liz was the town sheriff, and had to see to the best interests of the community, but she was also Caroline's mother. Sometimes Caroline forgot how much her mother truly put her first.

"I know mom" Caroline said, holding the package a little tighter to her chest. She wanted to placate her mother, but there was honestly no use lying. Caroline didn't want to be Klaus' friend.

Maybe it was reckless and stupid. Caroline was sure that this Klaus was in love with her. But this Klaus didn't have seventeen years without her, that the other Klaus had. This Klaus didn't have time and distance to long for her... to yearn for her... to need her in his life to the point of no return. This Klaus was not yet a father... he had not gone through the development to get him to that place where he would do anything for her. It had been so long ago, that Caroline wasn't even sure where this Klaus' mind was at. That's why she had told everyone that they were friends. Just friends. Because she would have to start over... this was barely the beginning.

"I know what it was like the last time the Originals were here" Caroline started, "but they're not here to wreck havoc or hurt anyone... they're honestly just here to get a few months peace."

Now that she said it out loud, Caroline realised that she really didn't know what was on Klaus' agenda. And she thanked what higher beings that exist, that her and her friends weren't close enough friends with any werewolves, to have a conflict with Klaus when he did start mission sire hybrids. Her mom said that this ball was for the Originals to re-establish themselves here, but she really didn't know what that mean't.

"You're not planning anything are you?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself.

Liz shot her a disbelieving look.

"I mean, Damon" Caroline quickly amended. "You know how he is..."

"Damon's not going to try anything is he knows what's good for him" Liz mumbled, shaking her head. "The mayor and I both agree that it's possible for us to live in peace... the most I can hope for is for one of them to not go on a killing spree, but that's my usual hope with regard to Damon and Stefan as well... even Elena, if her humanity free phase has anything to show... so" Liz sighed, before giving Caroline a warm smile.

Her eyes dropped to look at the package warily. "You're not a child any more Caroline, but you're always going to be my little girl" Liz said, catching Caroline's eyes, and the sheer determination and resolve Caroline saw there, nearly shook her. "I really hope you know what you're doing, because if any of them hurt you..." Liz stated firmly. "I may be a human, but I'm your mother. If he hurts a single hair on your head, I'll find a way to hurt him."

"It's not going to come to that" Caroline said softly, her eyes prickling with tears.

"Good" Liz said, giving Caroline a watery smile, before putting down her full cup of coffee and going to her bedroom.

Caroline took a deep calming breath. She looked at the package for a long moment, before picking up the gold card. Klaus' neat script, in black ink, the card read:

_Save me a dance,_

_Fondly, _

_Klaus._

* * *

><p><em><em>Gold.<em>_

_The colour gold is the colour of success, achievement and triumph. Associated with abundance and prosperity, luxury and quality, prestige and sophistication, value and elegance. The psychology of this colour implies affluence, material wealth and extravagance._

_Optimistic and positive, gold adds richness and warmth to everything with which it is associated. It illuminates and enhances other things around it._

_A colour which is associated with higher ideals, wisdom, understanding and enlightenment. It inspires knowledge, spirituality and a deep understanding of the self and the soul._

_Gold has long been associated with royalty. _

Caroline rubbed the fabric between her fingers. It was the softest material she had ever felt. Honestly, she didn't even know what it was made of, and she had an inkling that this gown did come out of Klaus' trophy case of family collectables. She was pretty sure that this dress did once belong to a queen. This was no princess gown, like the cobalt blue one he had given her last time.

Caroline didn't try it on yet, but she was sure it would be form fitting. It was long, long sleeved, with a high neck. But with a plunging back and high slit up her right leg, this dress was anything but modest. The material was thick, but soft and light. The fabric itself shone like thousands of glittering stones and for one fleeting moment Caroline wondered if actual gold and precious gems had been melded together.

Unlike last time, there were matching heels. Gold, strappy stilettos, that were the right size.

It was overwhelming. Both the extravagance and the thoughtfulness of his gift. It was as though he knew... he knew that she wasn't a little girl any more. That her mind had some how aged in the few months that he had last seen her. He knew that she was ready... ready of what, she didn't even know.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Caroline didn't even hear when Elena and Bonnie barged in. She quickly scooped up her gown as Elena plopped down on her bed, a worried looking Bonnie closing the bedroom door before...

"Oh my God, Caroline... it's beautiful" Bonnie marvelled, seemingly unable to take her eyes off the dress. She petted the fabric, just as Caroline was hanging it up. The fabric didn't look like it could be crumpled, but Caroline didn't want to take any chances. Something so beautiful shouldn't ever be tarnished.

"It's from Klaus" Caroline supplied tentatively, waiting to gage their reaction.

"Told ya so" Elena piped up, exchanging a look with Bonnie.

Then turning to look at Caroline, "everyone's invited except me" she explained. "I could be Damon's plus one, but he refuses to take me with him" she added, a bit angrily. "I asked Stefan to take me with him, but he doesn't want to get involved. Even Matt's going."

"What about Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"He's my plus one" Bonnie stated, pawing through Caroline's wardrobe.

"It's so unfair. How could Damon think it safer to leave me all alone, than to let me go with him?" Elena asked, her frustration clear.

"Well Katherine does live there now" Caroline said. "I mean, don't you think it's going to be a bit awkward if you go?"

"So it's not going to be awkward seeing a very pregnant Hayley?" Elena shot out. But as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. "Caroline... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean" Elena stuttered. "You have to know I didn't mean that... I'm just so frustrated with Damon. He threats me like I'm a child" Elena hastily explained.

And in that moment, Caroline realised she much preferred alternate reality future Elena, to the one sitting on her bed right now. This Elena was blinded by love... needy, insecure, a shell of her human self. Which was strange because becoming a vampire mean't that Elena's human traits should have been amplified. Elena should be stronger, fiercer, more confident and sure of herself. But instead, she was entirely too dependent on Damon. And Caroline just didn't have the patience to wait two decades for one of her best friends to finally become independent.

"You can be my plus one" Caroline ventured. "If you want to go to the ball then that's your decision to make, not Damon's."

"Care's right" Bonnie said, fishing out a emerald green strapless gown that Caroline had never worn. "What's Damon going to do? Give you a time out?"

"Bonnie, you know it's not that simple" Elena chided.

"Actually it is Elena" Bonnie continued, turning around to look at her friend seriously. "It's a dance... it's probably going to be a lot of fun. Drama free for once. There's really no harm in us all going out and having a good time together. Night's like these don't really happen that often. And like you said... it'll be much safer if all of us are at the Mikaelson mansion, than you all alone, slumming it at the Salvatore boarding house."

Elena opened her mouth, but then thought better of what she was going to say, so closed her mouth. After a moment, "if they find out, Damon's going to find a way to stop me from going" Elena stated matter of factly. "I don't even have a gown."

Bonnie tossed the green dress she was holding, at Elena. "Try that on" she commanded. "You should text Damon and tell him that you're helping Caroline and I get dressed, so he won't get suspicious. I'll go pick up a few accessories for you and grab my stuff, and I'll come back here to get dressed" she said, but it sounded more like a question, as she looked at Caroline curiously.

"Of course!" Caroline squeaked, genuinely excited about the idea. "It'll be just like old times" she said giggling, earning laughter from both Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

><p>Katherine Pierce was not pleased. And why should she be? She had been ushered inside the vast mansion, directed straight to her room and left there unattended, only given strict instructions that she not dare try to escape. She doubted that Klaus would forget she was human now, but did he forget she needed food to survive? She was freakin' hungry. That was the understatement of her existence.<p>

The room was nice enough. Especially since she had expected to have a cell with her name on it. But she guessed that her life expectancy was a pretty big deal, now that she was Klaus' own personal blood bag. She could either consider herself a special guest or a slave.

Everything had been going according to plan. She was waiting patiently for Elena to visit her on her deathbed. She knew that perfect little Elena Gilbert would try to be the better person and forgive Katherine for everything she had done. Katherine had been chanting the words in her mind... the anticipation almost too much, to finally have the life she's always wanted.

Then Klaus Mikaelson entered into the bedroom instead, and here she was. There was no hope of Katherine jumping into someone else's body now. The Originals knew that she was a Traveller. They knew what Traveller magic enabled, and they'd surely be prepared for any of her attempts to escape.

A knock on the door startled her and Katherine was immediately on high alert. She scrambled off the bed and got to the far corner of the room, just as the door was opened. An all too familiar head of dark brown hair and a handsome face entered with a tray of food. She knew she should be happy to see him. Dressed dapper in a clean cut dark blue suit, but Katherine couldn't find it in herself to remove that scowl from on her face. There was something about Elijah that made it nearly impossible for her to put on her usual façade.

"Katerina" Elijah greeted, giving her the once over. A frown was marring his handsome features, and Katherine got the distinct notion that even he wasn't sure he wanted to be here. He rested the tray down on the bed.

Katherine scoffed. "Doesn't Klaus have servants to tend to his hostages?" she quipped.

She didn't bother to hide her embarrassment when her stomach growled loudly. She was ravenous and the food smelled good. She quickly made her way over and dug into the warm meal. Elijah had even brought her a drink of juice... how thoughtful. She looked up at him curiously, her eyes narrowed in dismay. "What do you want Elijah?" she asked, in between a mouthful.

Elijah sighed heavily, before taking a seat on the foot of the bed. "I wanted to see you" he said simply.

Katherine swallowed, trying in vein to swallow down her emotion as well. Even now, Elijah had the ability to disarm her. He was the one man who knew her before... before she became this person. Elijah knew Katerina... the young woman who still believed in love. But Katherine Pierce was no longer Katerina. There was too much distrust between them... too much heartache. She had given him the cure in exchange for a chance, and instead she got the cure rammed down her throat and left to dead without so much as a visit goodbye. No. She could not forgive him.

"And you've seen me" Katherine stated feigning disinterest. "You can report back to Klaus that I haven't tried to kill myself just yet."

"Katerina..." Elijah tried.

"No" Katherine cut him off. Elijah would always stand by his brother. No matter what. His love for her, if he even still loved her, was nothing compared to that. Katherine caught him in an unwavering gaze. "It is much too late my lord" she said softly, but decidedly, hoping to convey everything into those few words.

A flurry of emotions crossed Elijah's face, before he gave a single nod and rose from his place. "Very well" he mumbled, trying to get his emotions under control. It gave her satisfaction that she could still affect him so. He made his way outside, only to return with a rather large box in his hands. It was wrapped silver, with a giant red bow on top.

Katherine frowned.

"We are having a ball tonight and your presence is required" he stated, matter of factly, offering her the box. Katherine readily accepted it. "You are to be ready by 8 pm sharp and will make your way downstairs to join the party" Elijah said, making it clear that this was not up for debate.

Katherine merely nodded, still a bit stunned by his gesture.

Elijah gave her one long look before giving her a single nod, he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, and his footsteps faded as he walked away, Katherine all but tore the box apart.

She gasped.

Inside was a long, blood red, strapless gown. Matching red, strappy stilettos. She stared at the beautiful gown for a moment, before flopping back in bed, her head hitting the pillow. Katherine hugged the dress tightly, closing her eyes and dreaming of a simpler time when her lord chased her around the garden...


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus looked down from the balcony to the crowd below that had started to file in a few hours ago. The hall was now flooded with people, but there was one face he couldn't seem to find amongst the crowd, so he patiently waited upstairs. He had no need to socialise with all these people. It was always Elijah's job to deal with the politics involved anyway. He could see his brother absorbed in conversation with both the Mayor and Caroline's mother, Liz, the sheriff of the small town. From the lack of Caroline's presence and her motley crew thus far, Klaus assumed that they would all be coming together.

Rebekah had done a marvellous job per usual. In a few short hours, she had transformed the mansion into something out of a fairytale. The entire hall and ballroom was illuminated with white and dark purple twinkle lights and candles, and the fresh scent of black and white roses and baby's breath filled the air, giving the atmosphere a soft, calming, almost romantic feel. The stairwell bannister was lined with roses, purple silk ribbon interwove the railings. At the foot of the stairs, stood two tall candelabras. Rebekah had said something about Gothic romance being all the rage, and he has simply approved the idea because he trusted his baby sister's tastes.

He could hear her laughter. He could see quite clearly the way her eyes seemed to light up when the quarterback made his presence known. It was so like Rebekah to fall for a human. Klaus would do well to get rid of him soon enough. Rebekah often wore her heart on her sleeve, but Klaus doubted if she knew quite exactly what it mean't to be in love rather than being in love with the notion of love itself. The quicker he got rid of her latest paramour, the quicker he'd be able to save her from herself, and the eventual heartbreak that would follow. The only man Klaus had ever approved of to handle Rebekah's fragile heart with care, was Stefan Salvatore. A few seconds every decade, Klaus would wonder how differently Rebekah's life would have been if instead of erasing Stefan's memories in the 20's, he had simply asked the man to join them instead.

Both Salvatores made their presence known, with the hunter following after them. Stefan and Jeremy Gilbert quietly engaging in conversation with Rebekah and the quarterback, whist Damon joined Elijah, the Mayor and the sheriff in discussions. It was quite pathetic how the elder Salvatore often thought himself ranking high enough to join the leaders, when in fact every single plan he had come up with was an epic failure. He was much too young a vampire, inexperienced, cocky and arrogant, and in a league far below the Originals. Yet Klaus found Damon's presence quite humorous, a mere form of entertainment, which was why the man was still alive.

Klaus searched the crowd once more and noted the absence of Caroline, the Bennett witch and the doppelgänger. A uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. What if Caroline's friends had managed to convince her not to attend? He didn't doubt that Caroline would want to... it was in her very nature to face each undesirable situation head on. And this was exactly what this was... an undesirable situation. If it were a lesser woman, the predicament Klaus had found himself in would have had her running for the hills. But Caroline was not a lesser a woman. She had shown him kindness and concern thus far. He couldn't seem to get the conversation he had overheard her having with the Bennett witch out of his head. Caroline genuinely cared for him, and knowing that she felt something... something substantial. Knowing the he ranked amongst her friends... knowing the lengths and breaths she would go to for her friends. Klaus knew he had a real fighting chance of winning her affections as well.

"Per chance you actually engaging in the ball you thought fitting to be held in our honour brother?" Elijah said, coming to stand beside his brother. Klaus gripped the railing tighter to hide his surprise. So caught up in his thoughts of Caroline, he didn't even hear his brother approach. What an effect she had on him if she could prove to be a distraction even when she wasn't any where near the vicinity. "Rebekah's quite put out that you're standing up here, brooding in your lonesome" Elijah continued, but Klaus could hear the jest in his usually even tone.

Klaus smirked. "I'm surprised she's noticed my absence" Klaus commented, looking down at his sister who was laughing at a rather poor attempt at a joke by the quarterback. Jeremy Gilbert was laughing as well. But the Ripper simply held an amused expression on his face.

"She seems quite happy" Elijah commented nonchalantly, but Klaus could hear the undercurrent of fondness in his voice.

"She will be" Klaus agreed, "until she breaks her little toy by accident, as she often does."

If looks could kill, Klaus would be long dead. Rebekah having clearly heard what he had said, immediately looked up, glaring daggers at him, her good mood evaporated. Klaus winked, offering her a fond smile, before she huffed, leading the quarterback into the ballroom.

Elijah sighed heavily, his disappointment clear. "Niklaus the fist dance will begin in a few minutes, perhaps you should ask Hayley..."

"No" Klaus said immediately, almost angry at the suggestion. Why on earth would he want to share the first dance with Hayley? If Caroline chose that moment to enter... did Elijah not realise how fragile the situation Klaus was in? He never expected his brother to be quite so daft.

"I was merely suggesting that it would be a good idea to share a dance with Hayley, in order to convince the Mayor and the sheriff that we are truly here as a family, for no ulterior motives than to enjoy some peace and quiet" Elijah amended, sounding entirely too hopeful.

But Klaus was not convinced. "The fact that we haven't slaughtered the lot of them just yet is evidence enough of our sincere intentions" Klaus stated, looking at his brother intently. "If in fact you are more interested in making Hayley's position in our family known, then feel free to ask her to dance yourself brother" Klaus offered. "You're well aware that my only interest in the little wolf, is in the cub she's carrying."

"How romantic" Hayley drawled.

Klaus grinned, pleased that she had heard him. He knew that she was within earshot. Elijah gave him a disapproving look.

Hayley was dressed in a tight black gown, her baby bump most prominent. Around her neck, diamonds. They must have been a gift from Elijah.

"It is in the interests of your safety Hayley, that we make it known that you are under our protection now" Elijah explained patiently. "Through that child you are carrying, you are a member of this family and as such..."

"The bun in your oven. The blood flowing through my veins. It's nice to know we're useful for something" Katherine piped up, choosing the opportune time to exit her room. She gave Hayley a wink, sauntering towards Elijah with a delicate swaying of her hips.

Klaus heard Elijah's breath catch at the sight of Katherine dressed rather seductively in blood red. So too did Hayley, by the look on her face.

"Katerina" Elijah all but purred, "you look lovely."

Klaus arched his brow, curious at his brother's display. Elijah seemed to be in quite a predicament himself, but Klaus found no pity for him. The whole situation was quite amusing. "As you've said Elijah, the first dance is about to begin" Klaus stated, matter of factly. "If you're not inclined to dance with Hayley, then perhaps you'll be kind enough to ask for Katerina's hand instead... she is quite fond of dancing."

Elijah stilled, but for his fists clenched firmly at his sides. He turned to look at Klaus, his eyes narrowing infinitesimally.

Klaus couldn't stop the smug grin from appearing on his face.

"Thank you Niklaus" Elijah said, through clenched teeth.

With a defeated sigh, ever the gentleman, he offered both arms for both ladies to take.

Katherine scoffed, making her way down the stairs unaided, while Hayley tentatively took Elijah's arm, more out of necessity than anything else.

Klaus chuckled amusedly, running a hand through his hair, wondering whether he should get himself a drink, when he caught a whiff of her scent.

* * *

><p>Caroline was right. The dress was form fitting. It hugged every single one of her curves, and Caroline felt like a vixen. She had dressed sexy. She had played seductive. But now, as all eyes were on her, Caroline didn't know if to preen under the attention or to blush at the spectacle she had caused. Or maybe she was just being full of herself and everyone wasn't looking at just her.<p>

"Everyone's staring" Bonnie mumbled, stating the obvious.

"We're really late" Elena offered. "I think the first dance is at 11 and it's minutes to."

As they made their way inside, Caroline took in the sheer extravagance of it all. She envied Rebekah just a little, having put together such an affair in only a few hours. The entire hall and ballroom was vastly transformed from the last Mikaelson ball. There was a Gothic, vintage feel, yet somehow Rebekah managed to keep it classy and elegant as well.

Caroline spotted Rebekah on Matt's arm. Stefan stood silently, sipping from a glass of champagne. Rebekah looked gorgeous in a blush pink, fishtail gown that fanned out in tulle of various shades of pink, from light pink to dark pink. On her head was a tiara, with various pink, purple and silver gems. Around her neck was an all too familiar necklace... the same necklace Rebekah had worn to Ivantika's seventeenth birthday party in the first alternate reality future. Caroline's heart clenched at the sight, and a sudden wave of panic came upon her. She tugged her arms out of both Bonnie and Elena's, as she quietly excused herself.

Bonnie and Elena shot her worried looks, but their attention was quickly caught by Jeremy and a furious Damon.

Caroline wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, before she slammed into a hard body. His scent over whelmed her, and she looked up into his too blue eyes, and felt calm wash over her in his presence. "Hi" Caroline said, sounding a bit breathless.

Klaus' frown disappeared, and his lips tugged up into his signature smirk. "Hello love" he said quietly, his hands still stroking her clothed arms. He had held on to her, to steady her, she now realised. Caroline could feel the heat radiating through her because of his touch, and she shivered slightly.

He must have realised, because his eyes twinkled mischievously. He dropped his hands, only to offer his hand to her. "Would you do me the honour..." he asked. Before, she would not have known, but now she did. Caroline could pick up on the hint of nervousness and insecurity. Her rejections had hurt him, so much more than simply wounding his ego. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted to dance with her, how much he was looking forward to it. And before she might have scoffed and stormed out to collect herself, but now... there was no need to pretend.

"I would love to" Caroline said, a bit shyly, putting her hand in his.

Klaus granted her a wide smile, his whole face lighting up, as he escorted her into the ballroom.

The dance had already started, but they easily joined in and followed the complicated routine. It was effortless, dancing with him. It was comfortable being led by him... being in his arms. Klaus hadn't taken his eyes off her, and Caroline blushed, looking away, feeling a bit self conscious.

Damon and Elena were dancing as well, but it was more like they were swaying to the music, choosing not to do the complicated steps. He was holding on to her tightly, but Elena looked less than pleased. She wore that same stubborn expression on her face when she made up her mind, and there was usually nothing anyone could say or do to convince her otherwise.

Stefan was dancing with Katherine, who looked entirely too pleased.

Elijah twirled Rebekah around effortlessly. The fondness with which he looked at her, only an adoring big brother could copy.

Whist Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie had apparently decided not to partake. They stood at the edge of the dance floor looking on, Jeremy making heart eyes at Bonnie, but her expression seemed wistful almost. Her lips turned up into a smile as she looked up at him, but it seemed forced.

Caroline frowned. Then her gaze caught her mother who was swaying with a man that Caroline couldn't quite place. She memorized his features and racked her brain trying to put a name to the unfamiliar face.

"When I saw you make haste to leave, I thought perhaps you had changed your mind" Klaus said, studying her intently.

She blushed again, sure that her cheeks must had turned a bright red by now. She smiled. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have come at all" she said, shaking her head. "It was very kind of you to invite me" Caroline said, looking into and trying not to drown in the depths of his eyes. She was so caught off guard by the openness and sincerity with which he regarded her, that Caroline missed a step, which Klaus automatically corrected.

Caroline giggled. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Klaus chuckled amusedly. "It's fine love."

"I guess my Miss Mystic Falls training is sorely out of practise" Caroline joked, making reference to the compliments he had paid her at the last Mikaelson ball.

"Actually sweetheart, I must say I'm quite pleasantly surprised that you know the steps to this particular dance" Klaus commented, looking at her curiously, his expression awed. "It's well beyond your years but I've come to accept that it's in your nature to exceed all expectations" he said, looking somewhat proud.

It was then Caroline realised that there were only a handful of people engaged in the complicated dance. Amongst which were the Originals, Stefan, Katherine and herself. The others were simply swaying to the music. This was not the traditional Mystic Falls dance. Oh no, this was the dance that Rebekah had forced her and Elena to learn... the dance that was done at Ivantika's seventeenth birthday party at the London estate, in the first alternate reality future.

So Caroline wasn't supposed to know this dance. Not yet anyway. Elena didn't remember it, but Caroline did.

The panic seemed to creep up on her once again. Her blood ran cold, and Caroline could swear that her airway passages were becoming constricted... it was becoming harder to breath. She extracted herself from Klaus' arms, rather roughly, and ignoring his pained expression, she dashed off, nearly running into a very pregnant Hayley.

In an instant, both Elijah and Klaus were steadying Hayley. She knew Klaus was looking at her, but she avoided his gaze. "Sorry" she muttered despondently, to which Hayley gave her a nod, before Caroline continued on her way out.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me Damon" Elena pleaded softly, trying to wrestle her arm out of Damon's grip. She knew that he was over protective and it was one of the reasons why she loved him so much, but she wasn't a little bird that needed to be locked in a cage. Ever since her parents had died, she tried to be in control of her own life as much as she could. She wanted to be independent, strong... she wanted to survive. Katherine Pierce survived for over five hundred years and she didn't have anyone. Elena wanted to be self sufficient as well. If she became entirely dependent on Damon, then how could she live without him? She wasn't that girl. She didn't want to be that girl whose whole world revolved around one guy... whose happiness was determined by him. Miranda Gilbert didn't raise her to be a little bird.<p>

Elena had seen Caroline storm out. Obviously Klaus had said something to upset her and Elena just wanted to check on her friend. There was nothing dangerous about that. Damon was just mad that she had tricked him and showed up at the ball, when he told her not to attend.

"The lady said, let go" a calm voice spoke up, as Elijah made his presence known. He held an authoritative heir and anyone with good sense would know not to trifle with him. But unfortunately...

"How about you mind your own business?" Damon countered, but he finally let go of Elena's arm.

"Damon" Elena chided, hoping not to upset Elijah. He was just being kind and a gentleman as always. "It's fine Elijah" Elena said. "Damon and I are just having a disagreement" she said, as though it were a fitting excuse for Damon's behaviour.

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "I was just taking Elena home" he said, making a move to grab Elena's hand again, but this time she escaped his grip.

"I said I'm not leaving Damon" Elena said more forcibly, her voice raising slightly. She was more frustrated than angry. "I'm having a lot of fun, and I don't want to go home just yet" she tried reasoning with him.

"And I said, this is not up for discussion Elena" Damon said, through clenched teeth, obviously not happy about the audience. Turning to Elijah, "don't you have a very human Katherine to spend some quality time with? Why don't you go do that? We're having a little lover's spat you see, and you're presence isn't required" Damon said, rather rudely.

"I would prefer you to remove your presence from my sight, because this is my property and you're currently irritating me" Elijah said, as polite as ever.

Damon huffed, clearly not expecting to be uninvited. "Come on Elena" he said, offering his hand to her, obviously expecting her to take it.

When she didn't, Damon looked at her as if she betrayed him. "Fine" he muttered, before flashing away.

Elena looked down, feeling ashamed. She really didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to leave just yet. If only Damon would listen to her for once. Why did he always think he knew what was best? If he didn't, then she wouldn't have to go to such lengths... she wouldn't have to disobey him. Disobey him? It sounded ridiculous even in her own head. Damon was her boyfriend. Her equal. Which mean't that he didn't get to dictate... not to her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

The emerald green gown Caroline had lent her was beautiful. It was strapless, with a jewelled bodice. It fanned out at the back to trail behind her.

Elena didn't even realise Elijah was still there, until he carefully draped his jacket over her shoulders. It was such a kind, comforting gesture, that she gave him a warm smile.

"Are you all right?" he broached tentatively. "If you'd like to talk about it, I've been told I'm an exceptionally good listener."

Elena giggled, her mood lifting exponentially. She knew that Elijah didn't really care about her petty problems with her boyfriend, but yet it was the way he was looking at her. The way he spoke carefully. His whole demeanour. There was something about him that was so human... she knew without a doubt that he could be as ruthless as Klaus if he wanted to, but... he was different. There was something about Elijah that gave her hope... that after a thousand years one could still be full of kindness... goodness.

So instead of saying she was fine, her usual response when anyone asked if she was okay, she made the decision to be honest instead.

"I want a love that consumes me. A love that sets my very soul on fire. That... that makes me feel like it's him and I against the whole wide world. And I don't have to be afraid Elijah... when I'm with Damon I feel so safe" Elena said, taking a shaky breath.

"But when I was with Stefan... Stefan always gave me a choice. He wanted me to be happy and he knew that the only way I could ever be happy is if I lived the life I wanted to live the way I wanted to live it. He understood my need to be..."

"Free" Elijah filled in, giving her a knowing smile.

She summoned a small smile, but Elijah frowned, looking at her intently.

"You are much to young to be so unhappy" he commented. "The first time I looked at you, I saw my Katerina. The innocent girl, who carried the weight of the world for far too long. Life has been cruel... to both of you. But the more time I spend in your presence Elena, the more I realise that you and Katerina are worlds apart."

"Despite everything you have endured, you are unrelenting. Katerina is a survivor as well... after all, it is the Petrova fire. But you... I do not doubt that you would easily sacrifice your life for those you care for, and Katerina would never even consider doing the same. Your own happiness is but a fleeting concept, and your kindness and selflessness knows no bounds... it's no wonder you're friends are willing to do the same for you..."

"They're my family" Elena supplied. "Caroline, Bonnie and I... we're sisters. Jer, Matt, even Tyler... we're family. We've always had each other. When Damon and Stefan came into your lives... our whole world got turned upside down and I... I lost myself Elijah" Elena said, emotion clear in her voice. She took a deep steadying breath. "Sometimes I just wish that life could be easy... that love could feel good... that I could be happy" she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry" she said suddenly, chuckling lightly, her embarrassment clear. "I don't know what came over me... I'm keeping you from the party."

"Nonsense" Elijah said easily, feigning offence at her regretting opening up to him. "We are friends after all. Friends do tell each other these things" he said, but it sounded like a question.

Elena shook her head. "I can't tell Caroline, because Caroline hates Damon with a passion..." At Elijah's questioning look, she explained. "He's done a lot of terribly, unforgivable things to her... she has never approved of me being with Damon, but she accepts it and gives silent support because she's a good friend. While Bonnie... Damon's done a lot of bad things to Bonnie too, but they've become tentative friends. One word against Damon to either Caroline and Bonnie and they'd have a list of reasons why I should break up with him" she giggled, the thought of her silly best friends making her smile, but she quickly sobered.

"Does it get better?" she said, her voice so full of hope. Elijah regarded her seriously.

"We accept the love we think we deserve, Elena" Elijah stated, matter of factly. "Over time you'd come to realise that though you have an eternity stretching before you, it is most unfortunate when you've spent the last five hundred years loving the wrong person" he said, and Elena knew he was talking about his own personal experience. "The most painful thing to endure is not heartache, but rather regret."

* * *

><p><strong>"We accept the love we think we deserve"- The perks of being a wallflower.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

She knew she shouldn't be here. She was practically invading his most private space. Clearly, by the sketches of her strewn carelessly on the table, Klaus would not have wanted her to be here. He would not have wanted her to see this. Especially the painting of her that was left undone... she could swear that the paint on the easel had not fully dried yet. He must have been working on it all day.

But here she was anyway and she had no intention of leaving. The other version of her would have felt intimidated. Slightly creeped out even. But as she looked through the sketches of herself that he had done, she couldn't help but be awed by his talent and amazing skill. Klaus had captured her perfectly, but to the degree of perfection with which one would wonder if she was even real. Is this how he saw her? Is this how she looked, through his eyes? Because if so, there wasn't a single doubt in Caroline's mind that Klaus was madly in love with her.

This place. Right here. This was where a most precious memory had been made. At the last Mikaelson ball, Klaus had invited Caroline into his art room to show her his work. The room looked relatively the same as it did the last time she was here, but for every single piece of art both hanging on the walls and resting on the tables, were different. Is this what he did with his time? Well when he wasn't slaughtering the masses and wrecking havoc on unsuspecting victims.

Klaus had offered to show her the world. At the time, she had thought it to be empty promises. Him merely trying to charm her, to get her in his bed. But now she realised that he had been opening up to her. His talent, his skill, perhaps one he had had when he was human, was a fundamental part of who he was, and he had wanted her to see this side of him... his humanity. But she had rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, torn the bracelet he had given her off her hand and thrown it at him, and walked away. She had rejected him.

Caroline had rejected Klaus so many times and yet...

Caroline gasped. She hadn't even heard the door, not a single footstep, and here he was standing directly behind her. She could feel every single inch of his hard body pressed against hers. Klaus looked over her shoulder, clearly seeing the picture she had in her hand, but he stayed silent.

He hadn't sought her permission to draw her, and she hadn't sought permission to look through his art. She supposed they were even.

"It's beautiful" Caroline said softly, resting the sketch down on the table. "You have an amazing talent of making the mundane appear to be ethereal."

Klaus exhaled, and she felt his body relax. Was he so wary of her reaction? "You are but an angel, Caroline" Klaus said, just as softly. "Surely you must know by now that I am honest with you always... I draw you as I see you" he said, "you're stunning sweetheart."

Caroline frowned, turning around to face him. There wasn't an inch between them. Caroline looked up at him curiously. They both knew she was fickle, but did Klaus realise how much of a conundrum he proved to be? He utterly confused her. The feelings she had for this man... she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to feel.

She was slowly realising the depth of his feelings for her, and it completely disarmed her.

Taking a deep breath, to calm herself, "I'm sorry about..."

"I should be the one to apologise love" Klaus started. "It was rather daft of me to allow Hayley to attend the ball, knowing that her presence would upset you."

Caroline scoffed. "Is that what you think?" she asked, feeling offended that he would think so little of her. "Hayley's carrying your baby, Klaus. I don't think you should be locking her away like a dirty little secret. She's a human being, with feelings... not some walking incubator" Caroline ground out, clearly annoyed. She pushed past him, needing space.

When she turned back around, Klaus was looking so utterly confused... like a lost puppy. He looked like he had no idea what to say or do. She couldn't blame him... she didn't know what to say or do either. Caroline unconsciously lifted her hand to run her fingers through her curls, only to remember at the last moment that she couldn't. Her hair was done in an intricate up do, which took Bonnie over an hour to get just right.

"I..." Caroline stopped. She had two choices to make. She could draw this out and they could play the game they usually played. Or she could be honest. For once in her life, she could be honest with him.

She hesitated only for a moment, before walking towards him. She stopped when she was only a few inches away. Taking his hands in hers, she looked down, playing with his fingers. "It hurts" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Klaus tensed, but she continued to play with his hands. Taking a deep breath, "sometimes when I think about it... it hurts... a lot" Caroline continued, "but then I realise... it's your baby. Your baby Klaus..." she said, looking up at him. "You're having a baby, and that's... that's a good thing."

"That tiny little creature" Caroline said, giving him a watery smile, earning a strange expression from Klaus. "She's going to grow up and she's going to be just like you..."

"She?" Klaus asked, a bit breathlessly, a small smile forming on his face.

Caroline stopped short, sniffing. Then she giggled, nodding. "I imagine you having a daughter" she clarified.

"You've thought about this" Klaus asked, an awed expression on his face.

"Of course I have" Caroline said honestly. "I haven't stopped thinking about this... your daughter. She's a part of you and I... I want every part of you Klaus. I know what it feels like to be without you and I can't... I don't want to..."

It was not entirely unexpected when Klaus lent in and captured Caroline's lips in a bruising kiss, but she still let out a little gasp in surprise. She dropped his hands to reach up and tangle her fingers in his curls at the nape of his neck, whilst his arms wound around her waist, holding on to her tightly.

"Klaus..." she breathed, as Klaus tore his mouth away, to start trailing hot kisses along her jaw, down her neck.

"You are perfection" he whispered to her skin. He pulled away, trying to regain some semblance of self control. He cradled her face gently in his hands. "I never wish to be parted from you Caroline..." he stated honestly, his eyes shining brightly. "If I have you, my love... I will never let you go" he said, and it served as both a promise and a warning.

"Then don't" Caroline said, her voice raw with emotion. "Don't ever let me go Klaus... don't leave me ever again" she all but begged.

His eyes flashed yellow, specks of gold tingeing his irises. But his eyes quickly morphed back to their blue green colour. Klaus was looking at her with equal parts devotion and possessiveness. He took a step back, before reaching for her hand. He offered her a smile, before leading her through the doors on the right side of the art studio.

It led to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them. Klaus dropped her hand as he shrugged out of his jacket, then loosening his bow tie. Caroline walked around, marvelling at the white sheets on the king sized bed. This is not what she expected his bedroom to look like. It was large, with parchment and sketches, paintings strewn on nearly every surface. Plush black carpet covered the floor. The walls were painted in black, above his bed head a large portrait of a lone wolf howling at the moon.

"Did you paint that?" Caroline asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Klaus moved to stand directly behind her once again. He pressed his lips at the nape of her neck, leaving feather light kisses trailing down her spine, until he left the last kiss at her lower back. He rested his forehead against her for a moment, before he trailed kisses back up, until he was standing again.

Caroline was breathing heavily, and she made every effort to calm herself. She was practically shaking with need and he had barely touched her yet.

"Take your hair down" he breathed in her ear.

Caroline swallowed, making haste to do as she was told. Klaus helped her, gently pulling the pins out of her hair, until her curls fell freely down her back.

He buried his face in her curls and breathed in. "I've been waiting a long time for this sweetheart... I would have waited forever to have you in my arms" he said, his fingers tracing along the fabric on the back of her dress, until his index fingers dipped under the fabric on her shoulders and slowly began peeling the dress off her.

Caroline's breath hitched as more of her skin became exposed. She was wearing nothing but a white thong underneath. But as Klaus pulled her dress down her hips, he pulled her underwear off as well. As her clothing pooled at her feet, she immediately wrapped her arms around herself, but Klaus was quicker. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her hands down. "Don't hide from me" he said, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Caroline shivered. Why did this feel so much like her first time? She had many lovers in her rather short life, but this... being with Klaus made everyone else pale in comparison. Sure she had sex before, but Caroline realised that no one had ever really made love to her before. Taking a deep breath steadying breath, and summoning the courage she knew she had, she turned in his arms.

Klaus took a step back, unabashedly looking at her body, and Caroline made every effort to not try to cover herself again. He licked his lips, one hand reaching up as he trailed his index finger from her chest, between her breasts, down to her navel.

"Klaus..." she whimpered.

He looked up, catching her gaze. In his eyes, she could see his unadulterated need. Yet he was being so gentle with her. He would always be gentle with her... with her body... with her heart. If only he knew how much she could endure... how much she had endured.

"Are you sure Caroline?" he growled softly. It was clear that he was barely teetering on control. "There is no going back, my love... you must be sure" he stated seriously.

Caroline nodded. "Make love to me Klaus" she whispered. "Make me yours..."

A low growl rumbled deep within his chest as Klaus leant in to capture her lips with his. But this kiss was unexpectedly gentle. It wasn't just about lust and need... no Klaus conveyed all his feelings into this kiss. His fondness of her, his adoration, in awe of her goodness, her light, but above all... his happiness.

Caroline kissed him back with equal fervour. She wanted him to know that she felt the same way. She wanted him to know that this happiness wasn't fleeting... that she would be his and he would be hers. Forever. Tonight was the beginning of forever.

As the kiss became more heated, Caroline hastened to undo the buttons on his shirt. His hands were every where, feeling every single inch of her skin. Caroline tore her lips away, nipping playfully at his bottom lip, tugging it gently, before she started to trail wet kisses along his jaw. As he pulled his shirt off, Caroline left open mouthed kisses on his chest, stopping for a moment to admire his tattoo. Then she noticed...

"You're not wearing your necklaces" she stated, looking up at him curiously, as she tugged on the button of his dress pants.

Klaus smirked, before grabbing her behind, and flashing them both to the bed. He kicked off his shoes as he hovered over her. She worked on getting his pants off, while Klaus attacked her neck. He sucked on a particularly sensitive part of the skin on her neck, and pleasure shot through her straight to her core. She could smell her arousal and she knew Klaus could smell it too. He showered kisses down her neck until he got to her cleavage.

Then he grabbed her hands and held them in one of his, on the bed, above her head. She opened her mouth to protest, but a groan escaped instead as Klaus' mouth latched onto her right breast, his other hand squeezing the supple flesh of her other breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, tugging gently on the tip with his human teeth. Only to switch positions, as his mouth latched onto her left breast instead.

Caroline was practically mewling, as he gave one final tug before pressing hot kisses down her torso. He released her hands and one of Caroline's hands immediately found Klaus' hair, the other grabbing a fist full of the bed sheets. The anticipation almost too much. When his mouth reached her core, Caroline nearly cried out. "Klaus" she moaned loudly, her breathing becoming erratic, as he used the pad of his tongue to languidly lick from her centre to her clit. He was tasting her, and relishing in that taste, as he groaned, "so sweet, Caroline."

His tongue flicked lightly on her bundle of nerves as he slipped one finger inside her. Then another. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly... she wanted more. She wanted him.

"Klaus please" she said, barely sounding coherent, but he opened his eyes, looking up at her. "I want you..." she tried again. "Please Klaus... I need to feel you" she pleaded, her breathing heavy.

He stopped his onslaught, carefully sliding his fingers out. He placed a kiss at her centre, before getting off her and off the bed. He wiped his mouth, with the back of his hand, removing the evidence of her arousal. He looked utterly wrecked. And Caroline was sure that she did too. He allowed his eyes to wonder over her body, as he tugged his pants off, then his briefs. Once naked, he took his time taking off her shoes. He kissed both pads of her feet, before resting them flat on the bed. He spread her legs, before settling in between, on his knees.

Caroline allowed herself to take in the sight of him gloriously naked and ready for her. She pushed herself up on the bed, and reached out to stroke his hard length, but Klaus caught her hand in his, interweaving their fingers as he leaned over her, pushing her back against the bed. He held her hand in his, on the side of her head. Klaus caressed her cheek with the back of his other hand, looking at her as though she were the most rare and precious thing.

Caroline's heart swelled with an emotion she dared not give name too in this moment. Instead she closed her eyes and reached up to peck him on the lips. In that moment, Klaus eased inside her.

She moaned, feeling every single inch of him, so long and thick inside her, stretching her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him tighter. She knew he was watching her, so Caroline forced her eyes open. He kept an even pace, slowly moving in and out... it was torturous. Her nipples were grazing his chest as he moved, creating the most pleasurable sensation. One arm snaked around her waist, lifting her body up slightly, infinitesimally changing the angle, but it made a difference. "Klaus" Caroline cried out, grinding her body against his.

His eyes fluttered closed for the briefest moment, his jaw clenched in concentration. He was holding onto his control, but Caroline wanted him to let go. "Fuck, Caroline" he grunted, as her free hand grabbed onto his waist. His eyes flashed yellow, but he kept his even pace. He looked away, burying his face in her neck.

Caroline was so close... she could feel it building to an almost unbearable pressure. If only he would go just a little bit faster. If only he would touch her clit. Just one touch. "Oh my God" she moaned loudly. He was buried so deep inside her.

He nipped on skin with his human teeth, rubbing his nose along her neck. His grip around her waist tightened.

"Do it" she breathed, holding onto him, digging her nails painfully into his skin, trying to make him go faster, but it was to no avail. She could smell his blood, and she couldn't stop her vampire features from emerging. "I'm yours" she said, "I'm yours Klaus... do it. I'm yours."

When he sunk his double fangs into her neck, Caroline cried out. She didn't hesitate to bite him back. All of his control seemed to slip away as they drank from each other, because he let go of her hand and waist. Instead, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up even higher, filling her to the hilt. Caroline didn't even get a chance to adjust to the new sensation of being so completely filled, as Klaus pulled back out, only to pound into her again. He started a punishing pace.

He was the first to release her neck, and as soon as Caroline released his neck, he leaned in for a bloody kiss, swallowing her cries of pleasure. One of his hands reached in between them, to circle her clit.

It was too much. It was sensory overload. Caroline saw stars, as her whole body trembled. But he didn't stop. He didn't stop pounding into her. He didn't stop rubbing her clit. Caroline forced her eyes open, only to see Klaus looking down at her. He was close, but he was holding himself back... wanting to bring her to her highest peak. She shook her head and opened her mouth to tell him she couldn't take any more, but she didn't want him to stop, as one orgasm melded into another, Caroline screamed out his name.

"Klaus... oh my God... Klaus" she said, as her orgasm washed over her, wave after wave of pleasure.

"Caroline" Klaus ground out. She could feel him release inside her, and their bodies moved against each other, riding out each other's pleasure.

They were panting heavily. Both their bodies shaking. As Klaus pulled out, Caroline shivered at the loss. He placed a chaste kiss on Caroline's forehead, before he rest his head against her chest, over her heart. As Caroline's eyes fluttered closed, she ran her fingers through his hair...

* * *

><p><strong>I finally did justice to the "M" rating ;) Hope you liked it. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus looked down at the glossy blonde locks that were splayed across his chest, his fingers running patterns on Caroline's exposed back. She made a cute little noise, that sounded very much like a contented purr, her nose scrunching up adorably, before she tried to snuggle even further against him. One arm was around his torso, one leg draped over both of his, holding him in place, almost as though she wanted to prevent him from leaving. Klaus smiled. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. He woke up to the best night's sleep he had since he was a boy, too young to suffer Mikael's wrath. Even then, he couldn't remember feeling so light... so free. It was as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, this constant pressure in his mind had been relieved, and all that mattered in the world was this moment. Here inside his bedroom, with Caroline, nothing else mattered. Not the war raging in New Orleans. Not the mother of his child. Not the long list of enemies he knew would try to hurt him and his unborn child. Nothing outside this room mattered.

Truthfully, he never wanted to leave his bed. Not if Caroline was right here, in his arms, her gloriously naked body pressed firmly against his.

Caroline sighed softly, an infinitesimal change in her breathing that alerted Klaus to the blonde beauty awakening in his arms. Her lids half opened, before she looked up, peering at him with bright blue eyes, that nearly took his breath away. She was a vision, truly.

"Good morning love" Klaus said softly, now running his fingers through her hair.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed. She reached up to bury her face in his neck. "Good morning" she breathed into his skin, her nose skimming the crook of his neck, along his jaw, all the way up until she rubbed her nose against his. She opened her eyes, looking at his face intently, as though she were trying to memorise his features. For the first time in his long life, Klaus felt utterly exposed under her gaze. He swallowed his discomfort, and Caroline must have noticed because she immediately caught him in an unwavering gaze.

A dark shadow crossed her features, but it was gone just as quickly. Klaus had an inkling that she was contemplating her words carefully, so he waited patiently for what she had to say. It could be nothing detrimental to their relationship, he was sure. If she had any regrets about spending the night with him, then she would have gotten out of his arms the first chance she got. But as it was, her body was almost pressed on top of his now, both forearms rested on the side of his head, holding her up. Whilst his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, before she ducked her head almost shyly. After a moment, she looked up at him through her lashes. "I love you" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Klaus' fond smile slowly fell at Caroline's declaration, as his arms around her waist went limp. He didn't have a single moment to process the words she had just spoken before Caroline was out of his arms in a flash, gathering her discarded clothes and putting them on hastily. As soon as her weight was off him, Klaus felt a loss.

"Caroline..." he said, his voice almost pleading, as he tried to shake himself out of his stupor. Caroline had told him that she loved him, only to be met with silence. Now the moment was gone, and he had completely ruined it.

"I have to get home" Caroline said, quickly cutting him off. "I mean, I drove Bonnie and Elena here last night... I don't even know how they got home. And my mom... my mom is going to be wondering where I am. So... I should go" she rambled, perching on the foot of the bed to put her shoes on.

Klaus flashed off the bed and tugged his pants on. "Caroline, love..." he pleaded, making a move to block her path to the door. He didn't want her to leave yet. He never wanted her to leave.

Last night, Klaus had made it rather clear that once they had consummated their relationship, Caroline would he his and he would be hers. She had simply put name to the emotion they both felt for one another, and he had reacted in the worst possible way.

"I..." he started.

"It's fine Klaus" Caroline said, cutting him off. She looked up, with clear heartbreak written all over her face, but she offered him a smile. "It's fine... really. I..." taking a deep breath, "I just wanted you to know how I feel... you don't have to say it back if you don't want to. You don't have to say anything at all actually" she said shaking her head.

Klaus wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. He wanted her to know the true depths of his feelings for her. How her very presence in his life, brought him joy he never thought he'd have the chance to experience. He had waited so long for her to confess her feelings for him, but love? Did she truly love him? Caroline loved her mother. She loved her friends. She would do anything for them. Lie for them... kill for them... die for them. She was loyal to a fault. And was she loyal to him now? Did she truly put him in the category of those she loved... those she'd be willing to do anything for?

Caroline's declaration came as a shock to him, because Klaus never thought that this beautiful baby vampire, so full of goodness and light, would ever love him. And how could he for even a second make her feel as though she were unloved by him? He needed to correct that immediately.

"Sweetheart, I..." Klaus tried to explain himself, but a loud crash from downstairs, followed by a shrill cry, immediately caught their attention.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, as worry started to cloud her features.

In an instant she flashed away, Klaus following her downstairs where the noise was coming from.

* * *

><p>This is not what Caroline had expected when she went downstairs.<p>

An intruder maybe. Perhaps the council enlisting hunters to take the resident vampires down again. Katherine trying to escape. Even Rebekah or Elijah simply feeding off some innocent victim.

But this? No. This is not what Caroline would have ever expected.

Elena stood at the threshold, still in the dress she wore to the ball last night, with what must have been Elijah's jacket draped over her shoulders.

In the courtyard, Elijah and Damon were fighting it out. But it was more like, Damon was trying to hit Elijah, whist Elijah kept blocking Damon's pathetic attempts.

"Just stop!" Elena screamed. "Please Damon! Please don't do this!" she shouted, her voice pleading.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, coming to stand by Elena's side.

Elena wore a mask of worry and fear. But Caroline also saw the irritation and annoyance that shown in Elena's eyes. Caroline could relate. She felt the same way whenever Tyler had taunted Klaus.

"I was just talking to Elijah and..."

"Damon came at him like a bat out of hell" Katherine supplied, and it was only then Caroline realised that Katherine and Hayley were standing in the foyer looking out the window at the scene taking place. "You know, this would be far more interesting if Elijah threw some punches in... God knows Damon needs some good sense knocked into him. Challenge an Original? Really?" Katherine scoffed, making her way back up the stairs.

"This is all my fault" Elena cried, holding onto Caroline for deal life.

"Why doesn't he just snap Damon's neck?" Caroline asked Klaus helplessly. Klaus wore an amused expression on his face, that quickly disappeared when he realised Caroline was looking at him.

Klaus shrugged.

"Could you..." Caroline said, letting the question trail off.

With a wicked glint in his eyes, Klaus nodded. "It would be my pleasure love" he said, before flashing into the courtyard and blocking one of the punches Damon threw Elijah's way. But instead of merely pushing him off, Klaus held onto Damon's fist. With one squeeze of his hand, Damon was on his knees, trying not to cry out in pain.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course Klaus would take advantage of the situation. She had merely wanted him to snap Damon's neck so they'd all have a chance to calm down, but it was so unlike Klaus to miss the opportunity to inflict pain.

"Oh my God! No please!" Elena cried out, when she realised Klaus had joined in the fight.

"It's okay Elena" Caroline immediately consoled her. "Klaus isn't going to kill him... he's just... being Klaus" Caroline supplied, shaking her head when Elena gave her a strange look.

Klaus had a few minutes of fun before finally snapping Damon's neck.

Both brothers made their way towards the girls, leaving Damon's limp body on the ground. Klaus wore an smug expression, whilst Elijah looked wary, a frown marring his features.

"Thank you" Elena said softly, sniffing. "I'm really sorry about that Elijah... I don't know how he could have possibly known I was here" Elena apologised.

"It's quite fine Elena" Elijah said politely, giving her a small smile. "You cannot be held accountable for the actions of Damon."

Caroline noticed when Elena's expression fell even further. She didn't know what was going on, but was definitely going to find out.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for me to take you home?" he inquired, before turning to greet Caroline. "Miss Forbes, Good morning."

"Morning Elijah" Caroline acknowledged. "And it's Caroline. Urmm... actually I was just leaving too. I could take Elena home... if you want" she said, her question directed at Elena.

Elena nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks Care."

"Bye Elijah. Thanks for..." she hesitated. "Thanks for everything" Elena said, before making her way outside, towards Caroline's car.

Caroline sighed, turning to tell Klaus goodbye. She could see quite clearly that he wasn't pleased that she was leaving so abruptly, but she ignored his grumpy expression, choosing instead to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell was that?" Caroline asked, her confusion evident. They had driven for over ten minutes and Caroline was pretty sure they were no longer within earshot. One couldn't be too sure, and after an extremely embarrassing situation Elena found herself in, Caroline wanted to save her friend from any further embarrassment ever again. She glanced at the rear view mirror, looking at the still unconscious body of Damon that was lying on the back seat. "Why did Damon go all cave man back there? I mean, attacking Elijah wasn't the smartest move" Caroline stated, matter of factly.<p>

"I don't know" Elena said, shaking her head. "I was just talking to Elijah and Damon just appeared and started throwing punches" she explained tiredly. "Oh my God... this is so embarrassing" Elena cried, holding her head in her hands. "Elijah Mikaelson doesn't do baby vampire boyfriend drama... how am I ever going to be able to face him?"

Caroline frowned. Between the two of them, Elena was always the confident one and Caroline was usually the emotionally unstable one. But Elena was a mess. Did she really just say that Damon embarrassed her infront of Elijah? Why would that even matter?

"Wait" Caroline said, as realisation dawned on her, "why were you talking to Elijah? I mean... did you spend the entire night with Elijah?"

"No. Of course not" Elena vehemently denied. "Well... yes. Maybe?" she stuttered, giving Caroline a guilty look.

"Okay, I'm officially confused" Caroline confessed. "Can you please start from the beginning?" she asked, giving Elena a look that said this wasn't a request.

Elena seemed to be mulling it over in her head, before she nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the road ahead. With a sigh, "Damon and I got in a huge fight at the ball, after the first dance" Elena started, recounting the events. "Elijah overheard and came to my aid, and Damon being Damon got kicked out."

"Elijah kicked Damon out of the party?" Caroline cut in, shocked that the ever gentlemanly Elijah would actually get to his wits end with Damon.

"Yeah" Elena continued. "And it was great." After a perplexed look from Caroline, she explained. "Elijah stayed with me and we talked about... well pretty much everything. Damon, love in general, relationships. Then after a while Elijah started telling me about the world and it was nice you know... to just talk. I was in such a good mood that I excused myself and went home to make up with Damon..." Elena hesitated, taking a deep breath.

"Then what happened" Caroline prodded.

"He just wouldn't let it drop" Elena cried out in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. "I was in such a good mood Care, and all I wanted was to enjoy the rest of my night with Damon, but he just couldn't let it go... how Elijah kicked him out and I took so long to get home." Elena scoffed, shaking her head. "So as soon as Damon turned his back, I got out of there."

"And did you really think going back to the Mikaelson mansion was such a good idea?" Caroline said tentatively.

"Yeah, I did" Elena confessed. "When Damon reacted like that, I... I wished I had never left the Mikaelson mansion in the first place" Elena said. Then she looked down guiltily. "I'm a terrible person" she mumbled. "This is all my fault" she said, getting emotional again.

"Elena Gilbert, this is not your fault" Caroline stated firmly. "Damon was just being an ass as usual and you are not to be blamed for his actions... Elijah said so himself" she reinforced.

"Elijah was just being kind, Care" Elena said softly. "Who knows what he's really thinking? He probably thinks I'm just some silly little girl" she said, sounding dejected.

"If he really just thought you were some silly little girl then he wouldn't have spent the night talking to you, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been so tolerant of Damon this morning" Caroline offered.

Elena sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair. "It's nice" Elena started. Caroline frowned, not sure what direction the conversation was taking. "Elijah doesn't treat me like I'm a baby vampire. He's not condescending. He listens... you know? He actually listened to me last night. I talked about my parents, Jenna... how things changed when Damon and Stefan came to town and when Bonnie found out she was a witch. I talked about when I turned my humanity off and all the terrible things I did to everyone... to you" Elena said, giving Caroline a sad smile. "Elijah listened to me, and then I listened to him. It was nice."

"Well maybe you should make Damon listen to you" Caroline tried. "You know he loves you a lot Elena... he'll do anything to make you happy. Maybe if he knows how much he's frustrating you, he'll back off."

"I've tried, Caroline" Elena muttered. "Nothing's ever easy with Damon and I'm... I'm so tired. I just... I just want life to be easy for once, you know?" she said, giving Caroline a knowing look.

"Speaking of which" Elena said, her mood seemed to dramatically liven. "Caroline and Klaus, sitting in a tree. K-I-SS-"

"Oh my God Elena" Caroline shrieked.

Both girls bursting out in giggles, a blush colouring Caroline's cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Caroline dropped Elena and Damon off, she had every intention of returning home, but to her dismay Stefan spotted her and Elena still in their gowns and there was no chance of leaving until Stefan got every single detail of what transpired between her and Klaus, and Elena and Elijah. Soon enough Bonnie was called and given the details as well, over the phone, since Bonnie was apparently too busy to come over. But as soon as an extremely angry Damon woke up, Caroline gave them hurried goodbyes and got out of there as fast as she could.

Caroline couldn't deal with Damon's attitude, especially his snark. It was clear that Elena was undergoing some self realisations and Caroline honestly did want to help her friend get through this seemingly difficult time in her relationship, but Caroline had relationship problems of her own. She had worn her heart on her sleeve and ended up making a fool out of herself. How could she have been so stupid? She had spent the most wonderful night, having three rounds of the best sex of her life, with the most complicated, yet amazing man in the entire world, and she completely ruined it.

She had promised herself that she would take things slow, not in regard to her relationship with Klaus, rather with regard to exposing her feelings for him. Caroline could tell that the moment she had made her declaration of love for him, Klaus had completely freaked out, if his facial expression was anything to go by. He had a large, almost goofy grin on his face, his eyes shining brightly with such childish innocence, and when she had uttered those three little words, his expression completely dropped, as though she had slapped him. She might as well had told him that she hated him.

Caroline didn't doubt that Klaus loved her, or was in love with her. But they were at two extremely different places with regard to actually admitting their feelings. This Klaus wasn't as open or as trusting. Not yet anyway. She had to take things slow with him, and give him time to come to reality with the depth of his feelings for her. Surely for a one thousand year old hybrid to suddenly feel something so strongly for someone who wasn't related to him by blood, was completely disarming. They had to build their relationship from the ground up, and Caroline had to give him a chance to come to terms with the whole being in a romantic relationship bit.

Storming out didn't help matters either. She knew there was a high probability of him not saying it back, and yet she couldn't help but be disappointed and hurt. Caroline's heart broke a little and she immediately began to question everything. That's why she had left so abruptly. She needed some space to think rationally otherwise she would have completely sabotaged herself. Just because he didn't say it back, didn't mean he didn't feel the same way. Talking to Stefan and even Elena about it helped Caroline to get over herself, and she was feeling much better now. She'd give Klaus a chance to get over his grumpiness and hopefully he'd call her soon and they could get back into the blissful state they had been in this morning before Caroline decided to open her big mouth.

As Caroline pulled into the drive, she could hear her mother bustling about in the kitchen, which was odd because her mother was probably even a worse cook than she was. The Forbes women could not cook. It was just a fact of life. Getting out of the car and making her way to the door, Caroline picked up on another, unfamiliar scent. The memory of her mother dancing with a stranger at the Mikaelson ball gave Caroline pause. There was this heaviness that began to weigh on Caroline's mind, clouding her thoughts. All the hot hybrid sex must have really took a toll on her and she needed a blood bag asap, she thought, shaking her head.

"Mom, I'm home" Caroline called out, making her way inside. The heaviness seemed to be intensifying and Caroline swore she was starting to get a headache. She felt congested, stifled almost. She gripped onto the door handle to steady herself as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Mom" she called out again, but her voice was barely above a whisper, her breathing becoming laboured. Her grip on the door handle loosened and Caroline swore she was going to face plant, when two arms shot out to hold her steady.

"Caroline, are you all right?" Liz asked, looking at her daughter worriedly. It was a less of a 'I'm worried because you're sick' look and more of a 'I'm worried why you're sick' look. And for one fleeting moment Caroline wondered if Liz was worried that Klaus knocked her up... since he apparently had the ability to knock women up now. It would have been hilarious if Caroline wasn't suddenly bone tired.

"I think I just need something to eat" Caroline supplied, "I haven't fed in..."

"Caroline honey, this is James" Liz cut her daughter off, motioning to a man standing at the threshold, between the kitchen and the living room. "We met at the Mikaelson ball, and I invited James to have breakfast."

"It's almost lunchtime mom" Caroline said, looking at James intently. Her vision was blurry, but there was something about this man that was awfully familiar. It tugged on Caroline's memory, but she just couldn't place him. There was this eerie feeling, and he gave her a smile that promised nothing but misery. Caroline gasped, turning to her mother. "Mom I'm really sick... I think we should go. I think we should go to the hospital" she pleaded, trying to keep her panic at bay.

No, no, no, no... this couldn't be happening. Caroline looked over at the man. He made no effort to stop them. In fact, he stood looking on amusedly, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh sweetie... I think you just need some rest" Liz said, looking at Caroline with so much motherly affection that Caroline felt genuine fear about her mother being here. "Why don't you go lie down and I'll make you a hot cup of coffee okay? And some scrambled eggs. James why don't you take Caroline to her room?"

Caroline pulled herself roughly away, not wanting to be handed over to him, but one knowing look from him made Caroline pause. She didn't want him to hurt her mother. If he came here for her, then he could kill her and then leave. There was no reason for her mother to be in danger. James gathered Caroline in his arms, supporting most of her weight and led her in the direction Liz pointed to.

The moment one of his hands touched the skin on her back, the moment his other hand held hers, Caroline felt the life draining out of her. Technically she was dead, but it was as though James was actually sucking the life force out of her. By the time he laid her down on her bed, Caroline had no strength to fight him off or escape. Not that should could have anyway, even with her full strength. Not that she would with her mother in the house.

James sat at the edge of her bed, gently stroking her hair out of her face, as his face morphed back into the face of the Guardian that had caused her life to be a living hell for the past few months. She tried to pull away from his touch. It was too intimate. But he was undeterred, simply allowing his hand to drop beside her head, on the pillow.

"Is James even your real name?" Caroline asked defeatedly, her eyes watering slightly. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't a weak little girl any more. She wasn't afraid of death or the torture he could inflict on her. But she would allow herself to shed a few tears for the life she could have had, had the Guardians not existed.

Truthfully, her life had been perfect this morning, waking up in Klaus' arms. She wanted to spend every day loving him and making him feel worthy. She wanted to spend every night bringing him pleasure and happiness. She wanted to get to know him... every nook and cranny. Everything that made him tick and drive him wild. She wanted to stand by his side through eternity. Caroline wanted to be with Klaus, because being with Klaus made her happy. But as soon as she got a taste of happiness, the Guardian showed up at her house. Literally. She should have known it was too good to be true.

The Guardian had once warned her before that happy endings only happened in fairytales, and life was no fairytale. There would be no happy ending.

"I go by many different names" he said softly, studying her intently. "Many different faces. Over time, one must learn to adapt in order to survive."

"I'm not that old" Caroline mumbled. "I haven't had to adapt just yet."

The Guardian smiled. He gave her a look that could almost pass for fondness if Caroline didn't know any better. "You were truly a worthy adversary" he complimented. "You were so much more of a force to be reckoned with than the Bennett witch and the Hybrid."

"But you're going to kill me?" Caroline asked, but it sounded more like a statement of fact, because why else would he be here.

The Guardian frowned. He stood up and walked over to her vanity, looking at the pictures she had stuck to the mirror. "I didn't want to have to kill you Caroline" he explained, giving her a fleeting glance. "Truly, this has nothing to do with you. Yet, you've managed to out smart even me, and we can't have that now, can we?" he asked, giving her a cheeky smile.

"What are you exactly?" Caroline asked. She hadn't planned on talking to him at all, but since he was finally going to kill her, probably in the next few minutes as her mother prepared breakfast, there was no harm in satisfying her curiosity.

"You should be afraid" the Guardian said, frowning. He sounded a bit disappointed.

Caroline scoffed. "Death's not that scary" she mumbled. "I mean, what can you possibly do to hurt me that hasn't been done before?" she asked. It was a serious question. Caroline had experienced rape, physical and psychological torture, brutality. She had been suffocated, suffered vampire, werewolf and hybrid bites, starved, burnt in the sun light, shot at. Caroline was sure she could write a long list of all the ways she'd suffered over the years. The most recent of which being watching Klaus die at the hand of the Guardians in one alternate reality future, and Klaus' daughter die at the hand of the Guardians in another alternate reality future. Caroline guessed that it was only fair that she die in this current reality. Maybe she could find a way to protect Klaus and his daughter, once she was over on the other side.

The Guardian chuckled amusedly, obviously having heard what she was thinking. Caroline had noticed the light prodding inside her mind, a clear indication that he was listening in, but she didn't care. His opinion was irrelevant.

His eyes narrowed at her last comment.

Caroline knew he could hear when her mother finally started to make her way to Caroline's room with a plate of breakfast and coffee in hand. In an instant he seemed to appear by her side, a dark cloud of smoke surrounding them, stifling her. "Goodbye sweet Caroline" the Guardian said, as he lowered his head to press a kiss on Caroline's forehead.

But his lips never touched her skin, as the black smoke started to dissipate. Caroline's mind instantly clearly, as if whatever magic that was causing her weakness has been blocked. She shot off the bed, vamp speeding to the other side of the room, only to see Bonnie at the doorway, her hand out stretched, silently mouthing the words of a spell.

The Guardian cried out, as the other Guardians made an appearance. His ordinary clothes, disappearing into his dark cloak. Soon his human features were replaced by the hood on the cloak. He was on his knees, holding his head as he screamed in pain. The other Guardians seemed to be in pain as well, their bodies haunched over as well. As blood trickled down Bonnie's nose, she lifted her other hand in the Guardians direction.

Bonnie's whole body was trembling as blood started to seep out the corners of her eyes and mouth. Blood came out of her ears, and Bonnie cried out in pain.

"Bon" Caroline cried, flashing over to Bonnie's side, but she was thrown back. Caroline's back hit the wall and she groaned, looking up to see Esther at Bonnie's side. Esther held one of Bonnie's hands in hers, whist Esther outstretched her other hand. It was only then Caroline noticed the necklace Bonnie was wearing, with a pulsing red stone.

When Esther started to mutter the words of the spell, the Guardians pain seemed to increase tenfold, all of them floored. Caroline realised that the cloaks seemed to be morphing together until there were only three figures left.

A black smoke started to cloud the air once more, but it swirled around the Guardians. Their cloaks seemed to be stripping away, and Caroline took a step back, her back pressed against the wall as the Guardians became exposed for what they truly were. They looked like rotting corpses underneath their hoods. Their black hearts were beating against their rib cage. The Guardian nearest Bonnie, the one Caroline was acquainted with, looked up at Caroline. He outstretched his hand in her direction, and Caroline prepared herself for the oncoming retaliation.

"You will not harm her" Esther said angrily, the sheer force of her magical power she sent his way causing his skeletal hand to slowly fall as ash that was picked up in the swirl of black smoke. The three Guardians screamed out even louder as their corpses were being reduced to dust. In a matter of seconds, three beating black hearts fell to the ground.

Bonnie's unconscious body fell to the ground and Caroline immediately flashed over to aid her friend. Esther however was unconcerned. She walked over to the beating hearts and picked them up and placed them in Caroline's messenger bag that was slung across her desk chair.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked softly, her mind and body in a state of shock as she cradled Bonnie's head in her lap.

"The Guardians cannot be killed" Esther explained just as softly. "They are three powerful witches that have existed since time immemorial and what they have become is but magic itself."

"Then how are we going to get rid of them?" Caroline asked, shaking herself out of her stupor. "There must be some way to stop them from coming back" she said, looking at Esther pleadingly.

Esther gave Caroline a small, sympathetic smile, before getting up and slinging the bag over her shoulders. "I cannot be sure" Esther said, before making a move to leave.

"So that's it?" Caroline asked, her frustration evident in her tone. "You just showed up to save me, and you're going away with three beating black hearts that can probably regrow into three all power magical creatures? How do I know their hearts weren't what you were after all along? For all I know you can cut their hearts into pieces, make a stew, drink it and get all that magic... I mean, isn't that what you've wanted all along? Enough power to kill Klaus? If you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with..."

The words stuck in her throat, and the last thing Caroline saw was Esther's affectionate smile before darkness consumed her.


	17. Chapter 17

She could hear the voices. They sounded so distant, but they were vaguely familiar. There was a heaviness that weighed inside Caroline's mind, but she tried to fight it. She tried to fight them... whoever they were. She focused on blocking the voices out. There was only darkness... her body felt numb. But she could hear them, increasingly clearer. She could smell _his_ scent. Earthy, spicy... she could feel the heat radiating off his body. His hands gently rubbing her hand in his. She tried to move her fingers, but she couldn't.

"Klaus" she called out, but her mouth didn't move. The sound of his name just reverberated inside her head, echoing... "Klaus" she tried again. If only Caroline's lips could form his name... if only she could open her eyes and look into his worried face. Oh how he must be worried... scared even. She could feel it in the way his hands rubbed hers, his thumbs drawing circles on her skin, trying to soothe her.

The voices became louder... they were shouting. She tried to figure out what they were saying. They were screaming... crying out for her to help them. But Caroline couldn't help them... she just wanted the noise to stop. If only she could block out the sound... all she wanted to do was open her eyes. White noise filled Caroline's head... her head was starting to ache. She focused on opening her eyes. She struggled to get past that invisible barrier that was stopping her... that was making her body paralysed.

The noise was becoming too loud. Unbearably loud... painful almost. They were screaming even louder. They sounded angry. She felt as though her head would split in two. What did they want from her? She couldn't help them. She just wanted to wake up... _"open your eyes, open your eyes, open your eyes"_ Caroline chanted inside her head. _"Caroline Forbes open your fucking eyes right now!" _she commanded herself.

"Klaus" Caroline cried out, her eyes opening, immediately searching for his face.

"Caroline" Klaus said, startled, before gathering her in his arms.

She was gasping for breath, holding on to him for dear life. Her body racked with tremors as she sobbed. "Oh Klaus" she cried, burying her head against his chest, as he held on to her tightly, one hand rubbing her back, whilst his other hand stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shhh" he tried consoling her. "It's okay sweetheart. I have you... you're safe. You're safe Caroline" Klaus said, resting his chin on top of her head.

Caroline found comfort in his arms. The way he held her... as though she was the most precious thing to him. She felt safe. She snuggled against him as her breathing started to even out. Then she remembered the events that had occurred.

"Klaus... my mom" Caroline said, as a wave of panic hit her. "Bonnie... oh my God. Is Bonnie okay?" she asked, trying to detach herself from him.

But Klaus didn't let her go, his arms coming to tighten around her waist. "They're safe. Your mother is fine" Klaus hastily explained, a frown marring his features. "She's still at the hospital, but she's going to be okay. I was willing to give her a bit of my blood, but she adamantly refused. The little witch is downstairs. She woke up this morning and she's fine as well."

"This morning?" Caroline said, perplexed. She looked past him, out the open window. The sky was dark and clear of any stars... a full moon most prominent. "How long was I out?" she asked, warily.

Klaus sighed heavily, looking at her intently.

"Klaus" she prompted, when he didn't say anything.

"Caroline" Klaus said, looking at her worriedly. "Sweetheart, you've been unconscious for three days."

* * *

><p>It didn't make any sense.<p>

Caroline looked over at her friend. Bonnie looked bone tired, with dark circles under her eyes and her brows furrowed in dismay. It was not in Bonnie's nature to lie. And Klaus had confessed to compelling the truth out of Bonnie to try to get an explanation of why Caroline was unconscious. So why didn't Bonnie remember Esther being there?

"Are you sure Esther wasn't there?" Caroline asked again, a frown marring her features, her hand holding on to Klaus' tightly. She needed something to ground her. She was still in a bit of a state of shock, and having Bonnie retell only half the story was making Caroline wonder if she was going insane.

"Esther wasn't there Caroline" Bonnie said patiently. Caroline could tell that Bonnie was utterly exhausted to the point that she could pass out any minute. She really didn't want to argue with her friend, but Esther was there. Caroline had seen Esther come to Bonnie's aid, when the spell Bonnie was performing became too much. Esther had saved them both... she had helped Bonnie get rid of the Guardians. Well, that was debatable. The Guardians weren't gone per say. They were more or less rendered to a harmless state of existence.

"I was communicating with Grams on the other side and the witches passed on the message that you were in danger. They told me something about the Guardians and told me what spell to use to send them away and allowed me access to my magic to do it" Bonnie explained. "So I went over to your house right away and that's what I did. The Guardians were reduced to ash before I passed out... I'm sure of it" Bonnie said, trying to convince Caroline.

"I know Bon but I could've sworn..." Caroline tried.

"I was there Care" Bon said, cutting her off, slight irritation colouring her tone. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I saw this dark smoke surrounding you... it looked like the Guardian was sucking the life force out of you. You looked weak. I mean... you could have been..."

"It's fine Bon" Caroline said, running a hand through her hair. They were having a circular conversation and Caroline was feeling crazier and crazier. "You're right... I was probably just imagining things."

"Caroline... I didn't mean to..." Bonnie tried, placatingly.

"It's fine" Caroline said, taking a deep calming breath. "Look, I'm really grateful that you saved me, but I know what I saw... maybe the Guardians were putting images in my head... making me see things. Maybe I was on the brink of death and Esther was patiently waiting on the border for me to cross over... I don't know okay. I just... I just need to..."

"You're both tired and been through a lot" Elena piped up, giving Caroline a sympathetic smile. "How about we get you both home. A nice warm bath and a cup of hot cocoa should calm you down enough to remember the details better?"

Caroline felt Klaus' hold on her hand tighten infinitesimally at Elena's suggestion that she leave. In usual circumstances, Caroline would give him some cheek for his insecurity. But truthfully, she didn't want to leave. She was terrified of ever going back to her childhood home.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay" Caroline mumbled, earning a disproving look from Stefan. But he didn't comment, thankfully. She ignored Damon's cocky smirk, giving Elena and Bonnie a hug goodbye before they took their leave.

Caroline sighed heavily, not even hesitating before she sat back down on the couch and curled up against Klaus, ignoring Rebekah and Elijah's very presence.

"I swear Esther was there" she said softly, her head resting against his chest, as she stared off in space, entirely too deep in thought. Had Esther done this on purpose? Ridding Bonnie's memories of her would serve to keep the secret of the alternate reality futures that Caroline experienced. Obviously the Original witch remembered what had happened and had swooped in just in time to save both her and Bonnie.

If what Bonnie said was true, then the witches on the other side, or rather, the powers that be, remembered what had happened in the alternate reality futures as well. They warned Bonnie just in time, and allowed Esther to cross over for the sole purpose of getting rid of the Guardians. That was all fine and well... Caroline was glad that they had saved her. But Esther's sudden disappearance with the black beating hearts, without an explanation as to how she planned to prevent the Guardians from ever becoming a threat again, gnawed on Caroline's mind.

"I believe you love" Klaus said just as softly. "Why don't you tell me what really happened?" he said, so full of genuinely curiosity that Caroline smiled a little. Of course Klaus would believe her when she said Esther was there... he wouldn't brush off her explanation. No. Klaus was a one thousand year old Original Hybrid. He would want to hear all sides of the story and formulate what had happened for himself. And if Elijah and Rebekah's presence was any indication, then they clearly found Bonnie's explanation lacking and wanted a more suitable explanation as well.

"At the ball" Caroline started, recounting the events as she remembered them. "I saw my mom dancing with a stranger. The next day when I went home, he was there. I couldn't place him, but his presence felt oddly eerily familiar. I..." Caroline hesitated. She realised that she couldn't be entirely honest. She couldn't simply tell Klaus that the Guardian wanted to kill her. That would cause him to ask questions that she couldn't possibly give an answer to. If Esther had wiped Bonnie's memory of her, then it was clear that Esther and therefore the witches on the other side, didn't want anyone but Caroline to remember what had happened in the alternate reality futures.

Klaus must have mistaken Caroline's silence because he started to rub his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"I started to feel sick... like I couldn't breathe. I was dizzy... I couldn't see. I started to get worried so I went to lay down, but my mom... she asked the man, James" Caroline recalled. "James was his name. He led me to my room and I lay down and he didn't leave right away which was weird. He started talking."

Caroline took a deep breath, before looking up at Klaus. "He said that he didn't want to kill me, but he had to. He said that I was getting in the way. He wanted to hurt you, and I think he wanted to kill me to send a message to you" Caroline half lied. She felt a stab at Klaus' pained expression, but the more Caroline thought about, the more she realised that it really wasn't a lie. The Guardians did want to kill her because she got in the way of them killing Klaus.

"He said he was a Guardian... he existed since time immemorial. He was originally a warlock but over time he began to change into something of magic itself... he couldn't be killed" Caroline said, trying her best to explain what the Guardians were. "Do you... I mean, have you ever heard of the Guardians before?" Caroline asked, already knowing the answer.

Klaus sighed heavily, one hand coming up to cradle Caroline's face. He offered her a small smile, before exchanging a look with Elijah.

"The Guardians are something of a legend" Elijah explained, capturing Caroline's attention. "There were originally three warlocks who dappled in a plethora of magic over the years, becoming something of an immortal, invincible force. Their original intentions were to keep the balance. To become a force so powerful... a sort of supernatural monarchy that would keep the order, so to speak. But over time they became obsessed with gaining power. Their presence only heard of when entire covens of witches seemed to entirely disappear. But during the length of our existence we have never come across them... until now" he said, regarding Caroline curiously.

Then his gaze flickered up to Klaus. "It is a wonder that they would wish to kill Caroline in order to weaken you brother" Elijah stated.

"But they didn't achieve their goal" Rebekah intervened. "Something to do with mother dearest?" she arched a brow curious.

"Right" Caroline said, sitting up a bit straighter, to carry on with her retelling of the events. "Before he could... kill me" Caroline blanched, "Bonnie stormed in and started uttering some spell. But the spell was too powerful... it was draining her. Then Esther just appeared out of thin air and started chanting as well."

"The powers to be must have allowed Esther to cross over with the sole purpose of helping Bonnie eliminate the Guardians" Elijah surmised, and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, very grateful that Elijah seemed to buy her story. "It would explain why our mother disappeared as soon as the task was completed."

Klaus nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"But why would our mother agree to help save Caroline" Rebekah said thoughtfully. "It isn't as though she's overly fond of us... you'd think Caroline's death would bring her joy over seeing you suffer" she pointed out.

A low growl rumbled from deep within Klaus' chest, but Caroline rested a hand on his arm, placating him. "Your sister's right for once" Caroline readily agreed. "There must be a reason why Esther would help save me... maybe..." Caroline hesitated, glancing at Klaus before avoiding his gaze.

"What is it sweetheart?" he prodded, his hand coming up to hold her chin, trying to draw her attention to him.

Caroline sighed. "Well what if this was her way of saying sorry?" she said tentatively. When Klaus' eyes narrowed infinitesimally, she hurried to explain, not wanting to upset him. "I mean... I know she was a crappy mother who did unforgivable things, but... but she saved my life" Caroline said, chewing on her bottom lip. When Klaus' expression didn't change, she continued. "If the Guardians are as crazy powerful as you say they are, and if they were going to kill me, just to get to you, then... she saved us, Klaus. All of us. I watched as Esther and Bonnie turned the Guardians into a pile of ash that swirled into a cloud of smoke and disappear" Caroline half fibbed. "I'm kind of feeling really grateful right now..."

Klaus' eyes softened, his expression becoming readable. "Of course you would be" he said, shaking his head a little. He gave her a small, but affectionate smile.

"I'm extremely grateful that you're safe in my arms, but surely you can understand me not trusting my mother's true intention of saving you" Klaus said. Caroline nodded in understanding.

He looked to Elijah. "Brother, would you be to kind as to look into the matter?" Klaus asked.

Elijah cocked a brow at his politeness, before giving Klaus a familiar smirk. "Of course brother" he asked, giving a slight bow of his head before excusing himself.

Rebekah took a deep breath before getting up. "Well now that that's done with..."

"Rebekah" Klaus called, making his sister pause. "If the Guardians are..."

"Don't be ridiculous Nik" Rebekah ground out angrily, obviously having picked up on what Klaus was about to say. "The Guardians are gone. And if they aren't... I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. After all... I'm not some helpless little baby vampire," she said, giving them both a cheeky grin before flashing away.

Caroline didn't even have the energy to protest at Rebekah thinly veiled insult, and Klaus must have noticed because as soon as Rebekah was out the door, he picked Caroline up. Despite being unconscious for the past three days, Caroline was mentally exhausted. Elena was right. A nice warm bath and a hot cup of cocoa would be nice. So too would falling asleep in the safety of Klaus' arms.

There was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, but by telling Klaus and his siblings about Esther's intervention, Caroline had effectively lifted the burden off her shoulders and placed it on theirs. If the Guardians were ever a threat again, she trusted Klaus to find out and find a way to save her this time.

* * *

><p>He took a seat on one of the headstones and looked around the dreary cemetery, swinging the bottle of bourbon in his hand. It was almost a year since that fated day, and almost as if to mark the occasion, there was a noticeable change in the usually calm atmosphere, a few days ago. He had heard the rumours and didn't quite want to believe them. Since crossing over to the other side, he had crossed paths with Finn and Sage only once. Choosing to stay in the company of the witches and hoping to never cross paths with Mikael and his mother, but unfortunately, there was only so much he could do, as helpless as he was over here. He had been given the opportunity to be rid of his vampirism and regain his magic, but he had studiously refused the chance. Dead or alive, he revelled in being a monster.<p>

"Hello mother" Kol drawled, taking a swig from the bottle. "Fancy you coming to see me" he said, giving Esther a fleeting glance. "Come to say goodbye?" he asked, his usual cocky grin forming on his face. "If you think I'm going to wish you a good life, you're sorely mistaken. If fact, I hope Nik pulls out your heart the first chance he gets." Kol chuckled, before taking another drink.

He had heard the whispers of Esther returning to the other side in order to help the Bennett witch save her friend. The perky, blonde, blue eyed, baby vampire that was Nik's latest obsession. Kol wondered why his mother would even bother, before soon realising he didn't care. But soon after when he caught wind of Esther's reward... it all made sense. Esther had performed a rather difficult spell to eliminate the Guardians, and in return she was rewarded with a second chance at life.

If only he had been rewarded for warning the doppelgänger and her foolish hunter brother, young Jeremy Gilbert, of the hell on earth resurrecting Silas would bring. But instead, he had ended up with the white oak stake in his heart and being burnt to a crisp. It was quite entertaining to watch them all suffer Silas' wrath. The Bennett witch proved to be quite a force to be reckoned with, so too did Niklaus' pet baby vamp. But after a while, Kol lost interest in looking into their lives. The lives that he would never get to be a part of ever again.

Nik had mourned him. Spending one too many sleepless nights drawing those blasted sketches of fond memories they shared and drowning his sorrows in vintage bottles that were usually saved for special occasions. Rebekah had cried her eyes out, nearly every night, before finally falling asleep exhausted, for months. But during the day, they hid their emotions from one another and went on as if Kol wasn't dead, choosing to pretend as if he were gallivanting somewhere in the world. He could admit that it brought him great joy to see them suffer at his loss. Who knew his darling siblings actually cared about him.

"I only wish to correct the wrongs I have done to you and your siblings Kol" Esther said tiredly, coming to stand by his side.

He almost flinched at the proximity, but chose to take another drink instead. "Ahhh... so it's my forgiveness you seek then?" Kol said, as realisation dawned on him. He chuckled amusedly, shaking his head. "I will never forgive you for what you've done mother, and if you think you can just waltz back into their lives and they're going to welcome you with open arms again" Kol scoffed. "You might as well figure out where Nik is currently residing and be sure to stay on the opposite end. He will kill you without a moment's hesitation" Kol stated, matter of factly.

Esther frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it so she closed her mouth again. It was the way she was was looking at him, that made Kol look away. Esther didn't look angry or annoyed. She simply looked tired, but in her eyes shown... affection? Was she happy to see him? Esther hated all her children... then why would she seek him out? Why not say goodbye to Finn and Sage instead? Why not join Mikael and spend eternity together with him? Yet, Esther had increasingly distanced herself from them, choosing instead to seek the company of the witches. Kol had studiously ignored her over his time here, trying his best to avoid...

"I have no intention of returning" Esther said, giving Kol a fond smile.

He scoffed, taking another long swig. He couldn't help but feel extremely irritating. Esther was given a chance to return and she was refusing it? Kol would do anything for a chance to truly live again. "Am I to believe you're simply giving up your chance?" Kol grounded out, irritation colouring his tone. "How do you possibly plan on correcting the wrongs you've done, if you won't even bother to go back and try?" he asked angrily.

Esther's smile only widened, and if she wasn't his mother, Kol was sure he would have slapped that smug expression off her face. Did she come here to condescend him?

"I'm not giving it up" Esther explained patiently. "I'm simply passing it on to someone I believe deserves a second chance far more than I do."

Kol stopped short, frowning. No. It couldn't be true. But the knowing look she gave him, told him that she was very serious. Esther was giving Kol the chance to cross over instead. This must be some trick. Kol looked around, with a keen watchful eye. Mikael must be hiding in the shadows, or perhaps Finn was here to torment him. Esther was not so selfless... so self sacrificing. His mother did not care about them... about him. "Why?" Kol asked almost breathlessly, not sure what to believe.

"Niklaus is soon to be a father" Esther said, a shy, almost affectionate smile gracing her lips as her eyes shined brightly. In that moment Kol remembered when they were human... when Nik would carve a piece of wood into an intricate charm and give it to mother as a gift. Esther now wore that same awed expression, and Kol looked on curiously, wondering if this was a lie.

"There was a magical loophole and Niklaus unintentionally impregnated a wolf. The child she carries is quite a little miracle. She will grow to be quite powerful..."

"She" Kol said, cutting Esther off. "Nik's having a daughter?" he asked, a bit hesitantly.

Esther merely nodded.

"Bekah must be quite pleased to not be the only girl in the lot any more" Kol said, unable to help the smile from forming on his face. Niklaus' daughter. A little girl. His niece.

Then he looked up at her suspiciously. "Why would you care about Niklaus' child when you don't even care about Nik himself?" Kol wondered out loud.

"She is my grand daughter" Esther said instantly. "A hybrid born, not made. A hybrid like Niklaus, but yet so entirely one of a kind. There are those who will try to harm her and I..." Esther hesitated. "I must stay here and do what needs to be done to protect her" Esther stated, matter of factly. "Whilst you must return and stand by your siblings side."

Kol looked away, "what makes you think I'm going to stick around?" Kol muttered despondently. "We can only handle each other in small doses before Nik gets the daggers out" he replied sardonically.

Esther sighed heavily, putting a hand on Kol's arm, which he immediately shrugged off.

"This is not just a second chance at life Kol" Esther said sadly. "This a chance for our family to become whole again. Finn never wanted to become a vampire. He is quite happy here with his lady friend Sage. Whilst your father only seeks an opportunity to return to be rid of Niklaus' existence once and for all. I fear that one day someone will, and will try to harm my grand daughter as well, and I..." she stopped, her brows furrowed in worry. "You, Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah need to stay together... it's time you've become part of forever and always. They are your family. They are your blood. And together... together you are invincible. Do not allow anyone to tear you apart from each other... do you understand me?" Esther asked, grabbing on to Kol's arm and regarding him seriously.

Kol was taken aback by the sheer resolve and determination he saw in Esther's eyes. "Yes mother" he mumbled, shaking off her grip after a moment.

"Good" Esther smiled, before turning on her heel and walking away. She was quite a few headstones away when she turned back around. "Oh Kol, would you be a dear and tell Caroline that every thing is going to be okay now?"

Kol frowned. He opened his mouth, about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, when she suddenly disappeared... a darkness silently rolled in, covering everything in it's path, coming from all directions, until it fell like a blanket over him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Honey, I'm home!" Kol called out in a sing song voice, as he sauntered through the front door of the Mikaelson mansion, a wide grin stretched across his face.

He sensed her before he saw her. A tangle of blonde locks and violet silk caught effortlessly, as Rebekah practically catapulted herself into his arms.

"Kol" Rebekah choked out, a strangled sob escaping as she finally lifted her head to really look at him. "Is it really you?" she asked, sounding a bit disbelieving, yet hopeful at the same time.

Elijah had made his way down, a frown marring his features, as he looked on curiously. His eyes shown a little bit haunted.

Kol couldn't blame them for thinking he was a ghost.

Kol smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement. "It's really me Bekah" he said, lifting his hand to stroke her hair fondly.

He had never been Rebekah's favourite. No, she and Nik were practically inseparable. Well, when Nik didn't dagger her for her own good, as he liked to explain it. And when Rebekah was put off with Nik, she would turn to Elijah seeking comfort and attention. But still, she would always find her way back to Nik.

Kol however, had never been a part of their little group. He preferred to be on his own, and he had honestly thought that his siblings preferred when he stayed away as well.

But dying and crossing over to the other side, gave him the opportunity to really see what was happening with his siblings. Nik found his theatrics irritating. Elijah found it thoroughly annoying to clean up his messes. Rebekah was always hated when he took the spot light away from her. But they all had mourned him in their own way.

Bekah, the girl who loved much too easily, was left completely heartbroken by his death. All she wanted was stability, and with both parents trying to kill them and Finn's death, Kol's death was too much for her to bear. Kol looked on from the other side, as Rebekah broke down in tears, night after night. Wishing that she was closer to him, wishing that she had tried to teeter Kol to her, the way she was attached with Nik and Lijah.

Nik blamed himself. Despite only being their half brother, Nik had always taken it upon himself to be the protector and guardian of his siblings. He believed it to be his duty to defend all of them. And Nik honestly blamed himself for not being able to save his little brother. The guilt that Kol had witnessed Nik suffer through was reminiscent of Nik's guilt over Henrick's death.

Elijah had felt as though he had failed, once again. Elijah did not shed tears or act out in private as the others had. It was the type of guilt that festered, eating him in from the inside out. Elijah would never forgive himself and time would not heal his wounds. Kol realised that Elijah could be even more self destructive than Klaus.

Kol was left without a single doubt that his siblings all loved him. Fiercely.

Despite their fall outs and flaws... they were a family. Always and Forever.

"Aren't you happy to see me 'Lijah?" Kol said playfully, detangling Rebekah from him and making a move to embrace his big brother in greeting.

Elijah stiffened, obviously taken aback by the nickname Kol hadn't used for him since they were human, before relaxing a bit. "Of course I am Kol" Elijah said hesitantly. "I simply did not ever expect to see you again little brother" he said, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Are you... here to stay?" Elijah asked warily, giving Rebekah a fleeting glance.

Kol had never heard Elijah sound so unsure.

"Of course he's here to stay!" Rebekah practically screeched, glaring at Elijah. Before looking at Kol questioningly, her eyes pleading. "You're here to stay aren't you?" she asked so softly that it completely disarmed him.

"I'm here to stay Bekah" Kol nodded sombrely.

"Well then" Elijah said, taking a deep breath and regaining some semblance of control over himself. "I believe an explanation is in order?" he said, ushering them both further inside.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I am so sorry" Caroline apologised once again, throwing a fleeting glance at Klaus who had just excused himself to take a call. He was pacing, a worried frown marring his features. Shaking her head, "when he said that he showed interest in your well being, I never would have guessed that he tried to compel you" Caroline said, sounding completely outraged.<p>

Being town sheriff had its perks. Liz had discharged herself from the hospital, apparently knowing better than the doctors who suggested she remain under observation. As soon as Caroline got the phone call from the hospital that her mother had left, she went into a state of panic. It was Klaus that calmed her down. It was he who offered that she meet her mother at the Grill.

Caroline didn't know if he had some way of knowing that she was too scared to go home, or maybe Klaus was simply too worried about her safety to let her out of sight, but his suggestion for her and her mom to meet in a public, yet familiar place, made Caroline realise just how thoughtful he was.

Then she remembered that he had tried to compel her mother and all good thoughts of him went away. Caroline glanced at him again, with narrowed eyes. He must have sensed her this time, because he turned around and offered her his signature smirk.

Caroline scoffed.

"It's okay sweetie" Liz said, grabbing her daughter's hand, trying to capture her undivided attention. Caroline was sure that her mother noticed her distraction. "It was just a little bump on the head. Nothing to worry about" Liz easily brushed off, a fond smile on her face as she looked at her daughter curiously.

"Just a bump on the head?" Caroline repeated, incredulous. "Mom you were in and out of consciousness for almost three days. You have a huge gash on your head that required stitches. It's like someone slammed your head against a brick wall" Caroline bristled, hating that when the Guardian was trying to hurt her, she hadn't even been aware of her mother being in danger, just outside her bedroom door. "The doctors did say they needed to observe you some more in case of..."

"I was conscious when Klaus came to see you" Liz cut her off, directing her attention to the said man that was apparently engaged in a heated argument. "I remember the first time he had showed up at our front door, asking me to invite him in, so he could come in and save you" she said, looking at Caroline once more. "It's hard to believe that that man and this man, are in fact the same person."

Caroline frowned, unsure of what her mom was getting at.

"Klaus is in love with you sweetheart" Liz stated matter of factly.

Caroline stilled, fear creeping up on her. She didn't know what she would do if her mother didn't approve of her being with Klaus. They were the two most important people in her life now. She didn't want to have to choose. Caroline couldn't choose.

"There is not a single doubt in my mind that if you were in danger, he would burn the whole world to the ground, destroying everything in it, until you and him are the only two people left on this earth... there is nothing he wouldn't do to keep you safe" Liz said softly, giving Caroline a small knowing smile.

"Mom... I..." Caroline hesitated. How was she supposed to explain to her mother that she did know that the one man who had caused her and everyone she cared about, so much pain and suffering, was in love with her? How was Caroline supposed to justify wanting to be loved by him? How was she supposed to confess to her mother that she was in love with Klaus too? To her mom, Klaus was the villain. Caroline wasn't supposed to fall for him. Her mother would be disappointed...

"I..." Caroline tried again, but stopped short. She didn't know what to say. Even if it mean't that she would be disappointing her mother, Caroline would not refuse Klaus. "I love him too mom" Caroline said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She had hoped that her mother wouldn't have heard her, but from Liz' facial expression, she clearly did hear what Caroline had said.

Liz looked completely shocked. She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to shake off her stupor, before opening her mouth to say something but...

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Klaus said, rejoining them and taking his seat. His eyes shown brightly, and as his arm brushed against hers, Caroline could feel the happiness radiating off him.

Oh.

He had heard Caroline confess to her mother that she was in love with him.

Things could have been awkward between them. Caroline had blurted out that she was in love with him in the most unromantic way possible, and Klaus had been stunned into silence, looking at her as if she had grown a second head. She remembered feeling like a complete idiot as she bolted from his bed, out of his house... but having yet another near death experience really did put things in perspective. Klaus worried about her. He cared about her. And Caroline knew that deep down he did love her... he just wasn't ready to admit it to her just yet. But she loved him, and now that he knew how she felt, Caroline was happy she told him... she wanted Klaus to know, to not question her loyalty. She was his.

That night they shared... it was the beginning of forever.

"It's fine" Liz muttered, causing Caroline and Klaus to break away from each other. Caroline didn't even realise she had been staring at him and him at her.

"I actually have a bit of news to share" Klaus said, throwing her a wary glance. He looked hesitant.

Caroline nodded, making a split second decision. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say infront of my mom" she said seriously.

Liz lifted one brow curious, but a small smile played on her lips.

With a sigh, "it appears my brother Kol has returned from the dead" Klaus stated, matter of factly.

"What?" Caroline breathed, her mind reeling. It felt like deja vu. If Kol had been brought back, it mean't that the other side was breaking down again. But she, Bonnie and Elena weren't bound... how? It wasn't possible. The Guardians were dead. Panic started to consume her and Caroline didn't even realise she was shaking, her vision becoming blurred, before Klaus gave her a little shake.

"It's okay... it's okay... calm down my love" Klaus said, looking at her worriedly. "It's okay Caroline. Elijah is ensuring that Kol does not harm your friends... I made it clear that Elena and the Gilbert boy are both off limits."

Caroline let out a shaky laugh, happy that Klaus had misunderstood her worry. She tried taking a few deep, calming breaths to get back in control of herself. She couldn't keep thinking the worst. The Guardians couldn't keep haunting her or else she'd never be able to move on with her life. Esther had destroyed them. Esther would make sure that they never returned. Caroline had to trust in that. She had to trust that everything really would be okay this time... that Klaus' life wasn't in danger.

"How did he come back?" Caroline asked softly.

"Apparently Esther had been rewarded for destroying the Guardians and she gave up her second chance at life to Kol instead" Klaus said, shrugging. But Caroline could tell that he didn't quite believe that story.

"But why would she do that?" Liz asked, joining the conversation. "I mean, last time she was alive she tried to kill you all. I'd quicker believe that she'd take this chance to come back and try again. Unless of course Kol is here to kill you instead... that would make sense" Liz mused.

"Mom!" Caroline protested.

Klaus smiled, shaking his head. "Your mother is quite right. I hardly believe Esther to be so entirely self less" he stated.

After a moment, "unfortunately I must return home at once... Rebekah commands it" he chuckled amusedly. "Perhaps" he said hesitantly, looking a bit unsure.

"Can I come with?" Caroline asked, earning a wide smile from Klaus which she easily returned. "I mean, if it's okay. I don't want to intrude into your family reunion."

"I would love for you to join me" Klaus said softly, his eyes shown adoring.

"Oh. If it's okay with you mom... I don't want to cut lunch short" she amended, looking to her mother.

"We'll talk later... I'm off tonight" Liz said off handedly, her expression unreadable. Caroline didn't know what her mom was thinking about Klaus' excitement at her going with him, and her wanting to go with him, but she could make a pretty good guess.

"Urmm... I wanted to say hi to Kol. Ya know... thank him for not killing one of my best friends and her brother the first chance he got. Then, I'm spending the night at the Salvatores. Bonnie's coming over too. I just..."

"You were almost killed in your childhood bedroom and you're terrified of coming home" Liz said sadly, as realisation dawned on her. "Honey, I'm so sorry... I didn't even realise" she said, shaking her head.

"Mom, it's okay" Caroline placated. "You were almost killed too."

"Hardly" Liz drawled, sighing heavily. "Just... go" she said, throwing a fleeting glance at Klaus who was standing, waiting patiently for Caroline to go with him. "Call me when you get a chance... we really do need to talk."

"I will" Caroline said. "I love you mom" she said, hopping off her seat to give Liz a hug.

"I love you too Caroline" Liz said, giving her a squeeze before releasing. "I really want you to be safe" she said, giving her daughter a pointed look. "And happy."

Caroline nodded, giving her mom a smile, before finally taking her leave, Klaus following.

* * *

><p>"Are you freaking kidding me?" Damon said, sounding completely outraged. "I can't believe Stef would willing go for drinks with Mr. grumpy pants, and at the Mikaelson mansion of all places. As though we don't have good enough alcohol here" he said, tossing back another drink, before refilling his glass to the brim.<p>

When Klaus had dropped her off to spend the night with Elena and Bonnie, albeit unwillingly, Caroline would have never in a million years expected him to invite Stefan over. Rebekah was off having dinner with Matt, excited to tell him about Kol coming back. Whilst the brothers decided to stay in and enjoy a poker game. Caroline was even more surprised when Stefan readily accepted, giving her a kiss on the cheek goodnight, before tugging the keys right out of Klaus' hand. It was like they were the best of friends, and Caroline couldn't be happier. She didn't know what to make of Stefan's sudden acceptance of her relationship with Klaus... one that she didn't even get a chance to properly explain to him yet. But Klaus was trying... so was Stefan. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Maybe he wanted to get away from your big ego... it's kind of suffocating" Bonnie said in a faux sweet voice, earning a giggle from Caroline and Elena.

He downed his drink in one. "Hilarious. Is stand up comedy your new day job now that you're no longer a witch?" Damon asked, swinging his legs off the arm rest and getting off the couch. "My only brother left me with you three, to go hang out with Klaus, who has two of his own brothers by the way, and you make fun. Just keep the girly shenanigans far away from my bedroom capiche... unless you're Elena and you to plan to stay" he said, giving Elena a salacious smile and receiving a pillow to the face.

"All right. All right. I'm going" Damon said, making his way out. "I could have sworn that this was my house" he muttered dejectedly.

"Jerk" Bonnie mumbled, her expression had fallen after Damon's comment.

Elena nudged her gently, noticing her mood change. "He didn't mean it" she said, giving Bonnie a small smile. "He's just bitter that he's not been getting his way lately. I guess now that Klaus and Rebekah are back, Stefan has other people to hang out with, and I guess Damon's feeling a bit neglected" Elena laughed, shaking her head at her own explanation of Damon's behaviour.

"I didn't realise Stefan got along with them so well" Bonnie said, "not after everything..."

"Well Stefan said that he and Klaus were like brothers in the 20's. He and Rebekah were practically in love" Elena mused. "I guess... after you've lived for centuries, you can only hold on to so much anger and pain for so long, until you just let go and move on with your life, and be happy."

"Look at you... all philosophical" Caroline said playfully. "Guess those late night conversations under the moon light with Elijah really paid off" she giggled, managing to weasel in another piece on the tower. Her Jenga champion skills obviously still intact.

"Oh my God! Care!" Elena said, bursting into a fit of giggles as well.

"What?" Bonnie said, a smile playing on her lips, but obviously very curious because she was completely out of the loop as to what happened.

"Elena and Elijah sitting in a tree" Caroline started to sing song. "K-I-S-S-"

"SSsshhh" she said, pointing to upstairs where Damon was definitely over hearing their entire conversation. Caroline's mouth immediately closed shut, worry flooding her. She didn't want to be the cause of another argument between Elena and Damon. Elena merely laughed at Caroline's expression. "More like you and Klaus" Elena cut in, in between giggles. "How about we talk about that huh?" Elena said, her eyes shown excited.

"Klaus?" Bonnie said, sounding a bit incredulous. "How? When? Where the hell was I and how did I miss all of this?" Bonnie stuttered.

Elena opened her mouth to start filling Bonnie in, but Bonnie raised a hand to stop her short. "Let's we go" Bonnie mouthed, before pointing to downstairs. It was a good idea. The cellar was nearly soundproof when the door was closed. It was usually mean't to keep the screams out. But this time, it would be keeping their secrets safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi :) I hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas. Happy New Year by the way. Wishing you all the best for the new year. Seriously, I really do hope your lives take a turn in the right direction and you start living the life you've always dreamed of living. 2015 is a really big year for me. I'm hoping to be a qualified lawyer in a couple of months. And I know a lot of you have really big wonderful dreams to accomplish and a lot to look forward this year, so I'm wishing you success and happiness and whole lot of positive energy to keep you going.<strong>

**So this vacation I did absolutely no studies because as most of you already know, my fam bam came up to celebrate Christmas with me. They left on Friday and school's starting on Monday and life's going to get a whole different kind of hectic again and the cycle continues. Lol. I want to thank all of you who are still reading this story, and take the time to leave me such amazing reviews that totally lift me up... thank you so very much for your continued support. **

**There is one more chapter left to bring this story to an end. Yes. One more chapter. I may or may not post an epilogue separately. A real epilogue this time. Lol. But after re reading it in its entirety last night/early this morning, I think it's definitely time for this story to come to an end. I actually really like this story and despite my indecisiveness and lack of confidence in myself as a writer and frustration with myself as to where I want this story to go, I'm really happy I continued on with a part 2, but it's time for us to say goodbye and give these characters a happy ending... especially Klaus and Caroline :) Spoiler alert? It's going to get fluffy.**

**Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovelies :)**

**You have no idea how sad I am feeling right now. I am going to miss writing this story, and reading all your amazing reviews and PM's. You make my heart so happy and I will forever cherish every single one of you who have supported me from the very beginning and have joined me along the way. **

**This is it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She felt happy. Like it was the first time in her entire life that she ever felt this happy. But she knew she had experienced great bouts of happiness in her life. Being voted captain of the cheer squad. Being voted Miss Mystic Falls. Starting up her own party planning agency. Those insignificant human things weren't so insignificant to her. Those small successes mean't the world to her. She had achieved a lot all on her own. And at some point, Caroline realised that she didn't really need anyone to make her happy.<p>

She could make herself happy.

And she did.

But there was always something missing in her life. This nagging feeling in the back of her head that she could do more... be more. And it wasn't until she grew up, suffered through two alternate realities, until being sent right back to the beginning, that Caroline realised it had a whole lot to do with _him._

Klaus.

She couldn't quite put her finger on when she fell in love with him. But she knew how. It wasn't his charm or his wit. It wasn't him chasing after her or the extravagant gifts. It wasn't even him allowing Tyler to come back to town. It had more to do with Klaus being genuinely interested in _her._

He wanted to know her... really get to know her. He wanted to get down to the core of who she was as a person, as a vampire, and help her discover who she could be.

He challenged her to think outside the box. To open her mind to the whole wide world out there, full of ideas, fascinating cultures, endless history, and genuine beauty.

He enjoyed her just as she was, but didn't ignore the potential of who she could be.

But above all, Klaus wanted her to be happy. Caroline saw it in the way his eyes would shown with curiosity as she rambled on about topics he would consider trivial nonsense. He would not simply humour her ideas, but appreciate her perceptiveness and her humanity. He would listen... really listen to what she had to say. And somehow just know what she really meant.

As close as she was to Stefan, even he couldn't read her the way Klaus could. Maybe it was because Klaus was a one thousand year old Original hybrid, or maybe Klaus was simply that interested in her, but at some point, Caroline started listening to him too.

She realised that there were specks of his humanity that would shine through when he was in her company. It was the way he looked at Rebekah with such brotherly affection. It was the way he regarded Stefan as a comrade in arms. Klaus revelled in knowing, and in sharing that knowledge. He enjoyed when he got his way, but was always so wary when people sided with him of their own avail. Klaus was distrustful, with good reason. There were so many people who had hurt him time and time again, but yet Caroline saw the lonely, lost little boy that existed under the immortal, practically invincible, hybrid.

And she was in love with him. All of him.

Klaus could be unforgiving and cruel. But he could also be loyal and kind... gentle, loving, understanding, honest.

She would never forget the things he did to hurt everyone she cared about. Klaus killed Jenna and Tyler's mom. He could be blamed for the deaths of Alaric and John. Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid, and as such could be held responsible for Caroline breaking up with Tyler.

But somehow, she forgave him. And by some miracle... so did Elena and Bonnie.

Caroline's best friends would never be friends with Klaus, but they had come to a silent agreement that they all loved each other enough, to never allow some guy to come between them ever again.

It was one, long overdue, girl's night at the Salvatore boarding house, that really put things in perspective. And for the first time, in what felt like a really long time, Caroline fell asleep without a hint of worry or fear of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>There was an incessant banging that roused her from her sleep. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head. She vaguely heard Bonnie and Elena's little noises in protest as well. It was so not a good idea to drink that many bottles of bourbon. She didn't even like Bourbon, but after the vodka and tequila was done, Elena just didn't have the heart to drink Damon's favourite scotch, so bourbon it was instead. That obviously proved to be the worst idea ever, because Caroline felt physically ill and she was pretty sure that if she were a human she would have died of alcohol poisoning.<p>

She hadn't intended to get completely wasted. But after she confessed to being in love with Klaus, after Elena confessed to having a major crush on Elijah, and Bonnie admitting to researching ways to get her magic back... they all needed to take a break and just enjoy the fact that they had relatively normal things to worry about, and not the usual life threatening problems to deal with. It was so much fun... just like old times actually. Before vampires and witches and werewolves became a reality.

"Rise and shine my little doves" Damon said in a sing song voice, as he tried to pull the blankets off of them. "We got a problem on our hands."

"Hey you... Barbie. Come on now, get up" Damon said grabbing Caroline's arm and pulling her off the bed, once he located her under the covers.

"It's early" Caroline muttered, trying to wrangle her arm out of his vice like grip. She made a conscious effort to stay vertical, as he tugged on her jacket. He made her sit on the bed, before searching through the room.

"Leave her alone Damon" Bonnie grumbled, pulling Caroline's blankets around her.

"Care come back to bed" Bonnie mumbled, pawing at Caroline's arm weakly before quickly falling asleep again.

Caroline scowled, her eyes only half opened. Her head was pounding. So vampires could get hung over. Great.

"What do you want Damon" she asked, as he made his way back towards her with her high heels in hand. He knelt down and strapped them on her feet one by one.

Caroline frowned. "Damon?" she asked again, trying to shake her sleep and her headache off. Dread started to settle in the pit of her stomach, and Caroline was beginning to think she had developed a sixth sense to be able to tell when something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice serious.

Damon sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Katherine's dead" he finally said.

"What?" Caroline said, getting up and following him as he made his way out of the bedroom. "I mean, how?" she asked, shaking her head. "What do mean Katherine's dead, Damon? She can't be dead. She's under the protection of the Originals" Caroline questioned, a bit incredulous as she followed him downstairs. If Katherine was dead, then Klaus couldn't make any hybrids. Klaus would be murderous. Her immediate thought was that Katherine would kill herself. But that didn't make any sense. Katherine may object to being used for her blood, but compared to a lifetime of luxury, good health and security that she was so accustomed to, Katherine would be feeling really good about herself right now. She would never off herself. So who would possibly kill Katherine? That person obviously had a death wish.

"That's the thing Caroline" Damon said irritatedly, grabbing his keys. "We all know that Katherine was under the protection of the Originals. But how about you take a little guess, out of us which one wouldn't really care? Which of us would just love to piss Klaus off?" Damon scoffed. "So much for living in peace right?"

At Caroline's confused expression, Damon sighed. "That's what you get for drinking half the liquor cabinet" he said annoyed, shaking his head. "It was Tyler, Caroline" Damon stated. "Tyler killed Katherine. He cut her head clean off and pulled her heart out of her chest for dramatic effect."

Caroline startled at a gasp that came from behind her. Turning around to see Elena standing in the foyer with a horrified expression on her face. In that moment Caroline was sure that Elena's expression mirrored her own.

* * *

><p>He had been distracted.<p>

For the first time in his rather long existence, Klaus was caught unawares. Thoughts of _her_ consumed him, more so than usual from the night she had claimed her place by his side, in his bed. And Klaus had to make a conscious effort not to dwell on the obvious. _She_ had betrayed him, once again.

How else could that little mutt sneak in, into a house full of Originals, and kill Katerina? Despite being human, Klaus was surprised that Katerina hadn't put up much of a fight. He was even more surprised that he had been entirely too distracted to notice his hybrid disappointment's presence inside his own house. Hayley and their unborn cub was a few feet away in the opposite bedroom. Tyler could have just as easily...

No.

Klaus wouldn't think about it. He had only developed a fondness for the notion of having a child, a few days ago. He would not contemplate losing his child so soon... so easily.

But it _hurt_. It was disarming to feel so utterly weak and exposed. Caroline, Stefan and the whole lot had undermined him once again. And Klaus had been so blind. He honestly believed that Caroline loved him, that Stefan wanted to be friends... that Klaus could finally be at peace for once in his life.

Well the Mystic Falls gang of misfits had basically declared war on him. But instead of retaliating immediately as he normally would, Klaus found himself hoping that they would deny it. That they would convince him that they didn't do it... that it was solely Tyler who was responsible for Katerina's death.

Klaus wanted to believe that Caroline truly did love him, just as she confessed. That Stefan's presence was of his own accord without any ulterior motive.

He hated it. He hated feeling like this. More hurt and disappointed, than angry. Anger was good. It filled one with a sense of purpose and righteousness.

Katerina was dead, and as such Klaus couldn't make any more hybrids. Yet, the notion of not being able to create a hybrid army didn't affect him as much as the notion of being betrayed. He was going soft.

Love was truly a vampire's greatest weakness.

And he felt entirely too weak right now.

It was all _her_ fault.

She had done this to him. With her big smiles and her too bright blue eyes and the sound of her sweet voice. The way she would run her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck. Her sweet kisses. The way she would adorably scrunch up her nose when she was confused. The commanding tone her voice would take when she was explaining something seriously. Her contagious laugh... her giggle. The way she would nervously play with her hands. Every little thing was so _Caroline_. She consumed him, distracted him... made him a fool... for her.

She had possibly betrayed him... could it all have been a lie?

There was no a single doubt in Klaus' mind that Caroline had the power to destroy him.

He was utterly, unconditionally, irrevocably in love with her.

And his heart clenched painfully at the thought.

* * *

><p>"If you think that <em>she<em> is going to have better luck than you, you're going to be solely disappointed mate" Klaus said seriously, not daring to spare Caroline so much as a glance. He couldn't bare to look at her. Not before he discovered the truth. "I'm not letting Stefan go until I've gotten the answers that I want" he further explained.

"If you'd like to take his place, then by all means I'd be more than willing to offer a trade" Klaus said, shrugging nonchalantly, but a malicious smile played on his lips.

"Oh yes please," Rebekah piped up, much too excitedly. "I do enjoy those torture Damon sessions."

"Kinky, but so not the time darling" Damon drawled, giving her a forced smile, before turning to Klaus. "I've told you before, and I'm telling you again... Stefan had no part to play in whatever Tyler had planned okay. If we wanted Katherine dead, then we would simply have killed her ourselves... I mean, why would I have ever bothered to tell you that she was dying in the first place?"

"Perhaps you expected Nik to torture the poor Katerina before her death, but instead Nik saved her life and offered her a deal" Kol filled in. "Much to your disappointment. There's always the fact that if we hadn't caught Nik's hybrid failure, Tyler just might not have stopped at harming Katerina..."

"You cannot possibly be insinuating that Tyler would harm Hayley... she's pregnant for crying out loud!" Caroline cut him off, completely outraged that...

"It seems you're unaware that Tyler has tried to harm Hayley once before, with every intention of ridding her of the baby she's carrying" Rebekah explained, giving Caroline a sympathetic smile.

Caroline's expression dropped, a frown marring her features. And Klaus felt a pang at seeing her distressed. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. She could have possibly betrayed him and yet he still cared for her so. He was such a fool.

"There's why you're here, aren't you?" Rebekah said pitifully. "You're here to beg for your ex lovers life, once again?" Rebekah scoffed. "You have no idea how much of a monster he's become..."

"Rebekah" Elijah chided, but she ignored him.

"Tyler came all the way to New Orleans, kidnapped Hayley, roughed her up quite a bit, and threatened her life... poor thing was in such a state when she managed to escape. And Tyler was sent to the garden, a sort of vampire prison" she added, "where he should have spent the rest of his pathetic life. But then Nik gave him yet another chance... all for you Caroline. And Nik's silly little hybrid failure would dare to undermine us once again?" Rebekah scoffed.

"If I find out that any of you are a threat of my darling niece" Rebekah said softly, but her tone menacing, "not even Nik would be able to stop me from tearing your heart out."

"I'll enjoy helping you sweet sister" Kol added, giving Caroline a steely glare.

"Enough!" Klaus growled, his eyes flashing yellow, specks of gold tingeing his irises, black veins undulating under his eyes.

"Compel me" Caroline said softly, her voice wavering slightly. Klaus could feel her gaze on him and he softened immediately when he saw her watery eyes.

"No" Elena said, grabbing Caroline's arm. "You hate being compelled" she said, confused. "They can compel me or Damon" Elena said, offering herself up instead.

"I'm not on vervain" Caroline explained, keeping her eyes on Klaus. "I haven't been on vervain since the night of the ball, which was about three days ago. If Klaus compels me then maybe he'll finally believe that I would never betray him" she said, a bit sadly, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"Again" Rebekah added. "You mean, betray him again. Because you've done it so many times before."

"Things are different now" Caroline said, her tone surprisingly even. A single tear had managed to escape and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I'm different. I... I'm the one who convinced Klaus to offer Katherine that deal, knowing that a hybrid army sired to him would offer protection. I'm the one who asked him to stay in Mystic Falls... knowing that with the war that's raging in New Orleans, it'll be much safer here than there. I..." Caroline stopped short, sniffing.

"Do you honestly believe that I would have any part to play in harming your daughter?" Caroline asked, sounding entirely too broken for his liking.

"Caroline..." he started. Klaus didn't know what to believe. He wanted to believe when she said that she loved him, she mean't it. But no one ever cared... it couldn't be real. Whenever someone got too close, Klaus knew it was because they wanted to get close enough to stab him in the back. But she... Klaus never saw her coming. He had to compel her... it was the only way he could trust her. But if he did compel her, Klaus knew that he would lose her.

He couldn't lose her.

So like a coward, he turned on his heel and left.

"Okay sexy Beks... you're up" Damon said, suddenly taking off his jacket.

"Damon what are you doing?" Elena asked, perplexed.

"Well Caroline is most certainly not going to be compelled, that's for sure" Damon said, giving Caroline a small knowing smile, to which Caroline seemed completely taken off guard by for a moment, before giving him a grateful smile in return.

"And since Original Barbie knows the ropes, both literally and figuratively, she should have the vervain drained out of my in a few hours. Just for the record... we did not have any part to play in Tyler's little boyscout mission. And you will be making it up to me by allowing me to drink half your liquor cabinet, considering my stocks were seriously depleted last night by these two."

"All right then", Damon said, rubbing his hands together, before making his way further inside the mansion. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>He sensed her presence the moment she entered his room. Damon's muffled screams could be heard vaguely, but Caroline made no mention to them. In fact, she stood silently at the entrance of the terrace. After a few minutes, he couldn't bare it any longer. Klaus turned around to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Caroline's eyes were closed, and it seemed as though she was gathering her courage to face him. He smiled fondly at her mentally preparing herself to get into an argument with him. No doubt coming up with a list of points in her favour. She was so brave. So strong. So fierce.<p>

Klaus sighed. And at the sound, Caroline's eyes shot open.

He would be a fool is she ever betrayed him. But he would have the excuse of being a fool in love. He would be a fool for not believing her. But he would have no excuse. It would be unforgivable and inexcusable to ever doubt the sincerity of a creature so pure and full of light.

"I want to believe you when you say that you love me. I want to believe you, with all my heart, when you say that you truly care. But after over a thousand years of being betrayed, even by my own flesh and blood, the concept is a bit unfamiliar to me" Klaus explained, sighing heavily. "I want to trust you, truly, I do trust you with my own life, but..."

"It'll take time" Caroline filled in, nodding.

"What I don't quite understand is how you could trust me" Klaus said, sounding utterly perplexed. "After everything I've done..."

"I've had time" Caroline said, offering him a small smile.

Klaus frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it because he closed his mouth again.

"First rule" Caroline stated, earning a curious look from Klaus, one brow arched. "Don't ever hold back... telling me what you think, what you feel, what you want."

Klaus nodded, but remained silent for a moment, before explaining, "you're different" he stated, matter of factly. It was her turn to be confused, and when he noticed her expression, he continued, "when I look into your eyes, I can drown in the endless depths of them, but I can see that there's something else there that wasn't there before... they're full of secrets. And in the space of a few months I've been away, I long to know what has happened in that time to make you..." he faltered, shaking his head.

"It was my every intention of making you my queen, but upon seeing you again" Klaus explained. "You are a queen Caroline... you know what you want, who you are, who you're capable of being. And I know that you've seen things and done things that have made you capable of ruling the world. And I... I want to know how" Klaus said, almost pleadingly.

"I see it in the way you look at me... like you're almost afraid of losing me. Which strikes me odd because you know I'd never leave you willingly. I see it in the way you are seemingly sympathetic of Hayley... the fondness in your eyes when there is talk of my child. I see the ease you are with when conversing with Elijah and Kol... the understanding when you regard Rebekah" Klaus said, shaking his head. "Have we lived this life before?" Klaus asked, before chuckling at his own absurdity.

"You are so patient and kind. Whilst I am so... this is all so new to me" Klaus said, giving her a weak smile. "I see how much it hurt you to think as though you would have to prove your loyalty to me, and Caroline I... I never wish to hurt you sweetheart. I never wish to fail you ever again" he pledged.

"You believed me?" Caroline said, with a shaky voice.

Klaus nodded. "I wanted to believe you. I wanted to simply accept your word as law. But in my experience... I could not allow myself to. I... I didn't want to be weak" he confessed, turning away from her in shame.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and wipe her tears away, before walking up to him, to stand by his side. She put her hands on the hand rail, her right hand, touching his. "I don't want to be your weakness Klaus" Caroline said softly. "I want to be your strength. I want you to know that we're in this together... it's you and me now" she said, reaching out her fingers to intertwine with his. "There's us" Caroline breathed. "And if anyone tries to hurt us... it's us against them. Okay?" she asked, seeking his understanding.

Klaus nodded, his expression awed. "Us" he repeated, disbelievingly.

Taking a deep breath, "Tyler..." she started.

"Will be kept here and drained of his vervain and then he shall be compelled" Klaus explained, pulling her hand and gathering her in his arms. "If he has merely killed Katerina, then a simple compulsion to ensure he never bothers us again will suffice."

"But if he had planned to harm Hayley and the baby?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Then I will gladly watch Rebekah tear him limb from limb, before having the ultimate pleasure of tearing his heart out of his chest" Klaus stated firmly, with a air of finality, leaving no room for further discussion on the matter.

Caroline nodded, expecting as much, before leaning against his chest. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to be consumed by him.

Klaus buried his face in her curls and breathed in her scent.

"After this matter is dealt with" Klaus murmured, "where would you like to go?"

Caroline pulled away from him suddenly, but Klaus' hold on waist her tightened. "Go?" she asked, confused.

Klaus gave her an affectionate smile, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "I did promise to show you the world sweetheart" he said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Caroline giggled, but shook her head. "But what about Hayley? And the baby?"

"The baby is not yet born, and so long as Hayley's needs are met, surely my presence is not required until then. In case you haven't noticed sweetheart, the little wolf and I can barely stand each other" Klaus chuckled.

"But don't you want to stay and ensure the baby is safe?" Caroline said, letting going of him and wringing her fingers together nervously. "I don't want to be the reason why you're not here if something happens..."

"Once Tyler is no longer a threat, I'm sure that Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are perfectly capable to keeping Hayley safe, sweetheart. Hayley herself is quite a fighter. And once your friends are cleared of any involvement in this matter, surely they'll be around in case anything happens as well" Klaus explained, hoping to convince her. "If my sister stomping in last night is any indication, it seems her and the quarterback have called it quits. She'll be running into the Ripper's arms in no time. And isn't Elijah just a little bit interested in the latest doppelgänger?"

"Well aren't you a gossip" Caroline said playfully, giggling.

"You've been otherwise occupied, love. Isn't it my duty as your boyfriend to keep you up to date on these rather important matters?" Klaus said, chuckling amusedly.

"Boyfriend?" Caroline asked, tasting the word, one brow arched.

Klaus nodded.

He released her from his hold, his hands coming up to cradle her face, as his expression sobered. "Though I'd much prefer to be known as the man who is completely, irrevocably, madly, in love with you, Caroline Forbes" he said softly, his eyes shown with such honesty and sincerity that Caroline didn't doubt his words for a second.

"You love me" Caroline stated, looking at him in wonder.

"I love you sweetheart... I'm so sorry I took so long to admit it, but surely, you must have known all along how deeply my feelings for you run" Klaus said.

Caroline nodded, her eyes watering.

Klaus frowned. "Ssshhh... don't cry" he said, his thumb wiping away a few wayward tears that had fallen. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm just so happy" Caroline sniffed, giggling. "I don't think someone is supposed to be as happy as I am right now" she managed to say, in between her sobs. "I love you too" she confessed.

And she barely had a moment to register Klaus' expression, before he leant in and captured her lips in a kiss that nearly took her breath away.

Breaking away, "London, Thailand and Dubai are places I never want to go" she said a bit breathlessly. "Any where else is fine..."

Klaus frowned, obviously wanting to ask. But after a moment, "you'll tell me one day" he said, understandingly, and Caroline knew just how hard it must be for him to suppress his curiosity. Without even realising it, he was starting to trust her already.

"One day" Caroline nodded, giving him a grateful smile. "We have eternity" she stated fiercely, before capturing his lips this time.


End file.
